Death Dog
by OniRudra37
Summary: Naruto is a soul that has been dead for nearly 4000 years. He has grown in hell to a force to raze the DC Universe to the ground, that is if he can get a certain sorceress off his mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Everybody I have begun my first crossover story, I have shorter chapters but they will be more exciting than my last story's.**

**OniRudra presents:**

**A Death Dog**

**I do not own Naruto, Teen Titans, or anything else that appears in this fiction. So read this and enjoy.**

**Intro**

My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and I have been dead for over three thousand nine hundred and sixty-seven years this next new year's eve. I wont ask for and I don't want your pity, I am dead what the hell am I going to do with it. I just know that if you have to meet me because of my work, even though you live in hell dealing with me will make you have a new painful, scary concept torn open for you.

I am a hellhound, no I am not a big ass dog with flaming maw and the ability to burn you to cinders… okay scratch that last part, I do have the ability to barbecue people to a pile of ashes. But I am not a big ass dog, I am human or I was at one point in time.

When I was alive I lived in the dimension where ninjas and their abilities ruled with an iron fist. I was unlucky enough however to be the poorest sap in my village to have a demon sealed into me. Ironically it is a demon that when I got to hell, killed and absorbed his powers. Anyway not important it's a story for later.

I think it will be easier if I tell you there are not individual hells, yes there are individual levels in hell but there is just one overall hell, no its not in the center of earth or in god's pocket or whatever bullshit you have been fed in your lifetime, more along the line of a arrangement of planets or a pocket dimension if you will. You see when ever the planets in your solar system align they open a gate, no not like a big flaming gate from church with a demon and pitchfork guarding it, but it is a gate. That gate is opened every few millennia in a different dimension and that is when we come and wipe out all the civilization in that universe. Its boring yeah but what else are you going to do, I mean look at me I am trying to explain all of this to you.

Anyway back to what I was trying to explain, I am a hellhound. I did explain I am not a big ass dog right? Kay just checking. Hellhound is a position granted to those who Lucifer, our ruler, thinks has a talent for torturing people or pardon the pun, make their lives hell. We get certain special privileges depending on our behavioral record, which if you're in here to begin with is not that good. Anyway these privileges vary depending on the hound in question, Cerberus our commander and guardian of the gate I told you about, for instance eats the souls of the damned that Lucifer doesn't want running around. Krateik, our resident homicidal killer, is put in charge of the lands of punishment. You should really see some of his more complicated flow charts. Anyway you see my point in all this, you be good you get a treat. We are kind of like really big animals that can be bought off with treats and chew toys. I am an odd ball amongst them though. My treat is that I get to leave hell to chase after runaway souls. You see I am a member of the Hellhounds search and destroy unit. To be more in depth I am the supreme commander of the unit, I have a spotless record and have brought back every target they sent me out to find, I am so good at what I do that I am the one they send out in the incidence of a world war, or massacre, or if someone is just being truly difficult to get a lock on. Anyway basically, when it comes to search and destroy, I am the boss. You mess with my unit, I say hello to your family and they send curses on you for even causing my attention to be turned in your direction.

I have a wide array of abilities: I have soul fire (The ability to barbecue you like I said earlier), I can sense ghost and lost beings (Don't recommend this power, the ghosts never shut the hell up), I have an ability to make weapons appear out of thin air (I can stab you with a spear then walk behind you and stab you with a flaming dagger.), the nifty ability to automatically sense any sinner on whatever planet I am on (The stronger the sinner the more that they are able for me to lock on to) my body is fireproof (Kinda saw that coming didn't you) I have immense physical strength and speed (you spend half your time in hell's prison and survive without coming out buff as a damn bodybuilder.) My last ability is my personal favorite; I am a moderate user of the ability to dive into peoples' minds. (I can't do anything once I am inside except for the fact my very presence gives humans nightmares, imagine being able to do that inside someone's head. Last poor bastard went into a coma where all he saw was naked men trying to grab his 'little friend'.) See along these lines I have the abilities of any normal demon.

Anyway my life wasn't all that great. Take the poorest sap, give him a case of leprosy, throw in a missing leg and then multiply the poor bastards pain and suffering by about fifty and your in the ballpark. You see my life really sucked huh.

I wasn't a bad guy when I was alive I just never caught a break. Crushed on a bisexual banshee that followed a gay fag, who betrayed his home village to gain power to kill a brother that he only won against because he was tired of living. I fit in somewhere along right here.

Grew up as the only son of a village leader who ended up screwing up my life in the first five minutes of it. Got my ass kicked continuously by the precious villagers that he had tried to protect. Had stunted growth all through my ninja academy, had a decent instructor though. Heard he made a teacher position in the heaven of my world. Then got a lazy favorite playing perverted bastard as a teacher, and then send him off as a sucky teacher of the worst team in history and that was my life as a gennin.

Met some cool people though, an ice user, some fellow Jinchuurikis, throw in some weird lazy people and it wasn't that bad till I was sent after the bastard who defected from his village. I tired to stop him with my abysmal skills and got killed because of it. That's when my unlife started.

It was much more fun. Killed people, became a legend of stamina amongst the ladies, and I got to kill the demon that made my life a living hell. So not in all a bad thing. I grew into the pace. It was a lot of fun when one universe ended a few centuries ago and we crushed it under foot as we parted our asses off.

So that's me, it's not a complete bio, but its enough to write down in my opinion. And mine is the one that counts here. So if you don't like it you can just ** off.

Anyway this is just a little about you before you get to meet me, wait I haven't told you what I looked like. Can't have you running around looking for me, it can get you killed here. Yes people in hell can die. I have died lets see… roughly eight hundred twenty-seven thousand, two hundred and eleven times since my actual 'death'. It doesn't hurt much after it happens a few times, but it sure as hell slows you down in the rebirthing cycle, especially if they use your weakness against you, won't tell you mine. Got drunk once took me three dozen years to pull my soul back together, especially when some bastard jacked part of it and was trying to sell it to my succubus fan club. That was a fun weekend though.

Anyway what I look like, hmm. Well my demon form is registered but you can't look it up as you just got here. So I will start with that. My demon form is a six foot Lycan based entity with blood red fur, obsidian black armor, moonlight teeth, ethereal coals for eyes and a flaming battle chain. Yeah badass huh, thanks I know.

My human form eh, I use it more often because I was born with it. Note to new souls, do not try to change your human appearance from your start, its hell of a tricky business and annoys the hell out of the people who decide your sentence. Trust me I have seen it happen way too many times. Any who human form right lets see.

Still six foot, deeply tanned (remember fireproof can build a hell of a tan that way) blonde hair, dark blue ocean colored eyes. (Your eyes get darker the longer your dead it just happens no one knows why.) I wear the outfit of my choice as everyone else has to where that brimstone colored security guard looking thing. I wear red slacks, black belt and brown vans. I don't wear a shirt, makes my chest itchy. I wear a black leather jacket with Lucifer's hellhound patch sewn into the right shoulder. I have got a silver and ruby encrusted pocket watch as a way to limit my Lycan influence. (Always have been more primal due to having that demon sealed in me during my life, silver helps weaken the Lycan blood as its about nearly half dominant while I am in demon form, also allows me greater control at all times. The rubies, hey you live in hell and the color of blood really grows on you.) I wear sunglasses as hell has just one big sun that covers the entire sky. Kind of bright in my opinion. I wear dog tags from my initial factoring into the hellhound squadron, kind of sentimental tell anyone and I will feed you your large and small intestine through a blender with aged sushi. I wear gloves, people say I cut the fingers out because it looks better; truth is hands were too big and ripped the gloves' fingers off. Still feel great like black leather feels nice on the skin. Last thing is most important; it's what makes me so different from my friends in the squadron.

I carry a revolver, not one of those wussy ones you see on human cops. I carry a black and red oak Samaritan. It is big, it packs a punch and if I feed soul fire into it I can level a city block with one, count it, one shot. It is a little decorative it has a graveyard etching into the metal, and a saying in the grip; the saying is the Hellhound's search and destroy units creed.

'_Those who hide will be found, those who run will be caught,_

_Those who fight back will be beaten, and those who cry for god will receive a welcome from hell's burning embrace._

_This is our creed and the rules of which we hunt._'

Let's see my Samaritan is break apart for quick reload, it has a silver chain at the bottom of the hand grip which also hangs a pendant showing the hellhounds' patch emblem hanging from it. It can fire explosive rounds, sealing rounds, hammer rounds, slugs, and my personal favorite burst rounds. They split into thirty or so different fragments and will tear a human body to pieces without them having a hope, body armor or not. She is my preferred weapon, but if I ever need to catch up on my other abilities with weapons, I just create one out of the air like I said.

There you got to know me a little bit, I have got to go. Cerberus has another assignment for me, something about a world where villains are causing a lot of trouble. Means I got to go grab something from my house and I get to go on another trip, wonder what this one will be like?


	2. Chapter 2, new world same scum

**OniRudra presents:**

**A Death Dog**

**I do not own Naruto, Teen Titans, or anything else that appears in this fiction. So read this and enjoy.**

**Chapter 1, new world, same scum.**

Naruto walked through the alleys of downtown Dis, one of the two capital cities of Hell Nine, the sector he resided in. He watched as the weaker souls were in the allies, not yet having gained the power to move in hell's gravity. If Naruto wanted to make them feel ashamed he could do a handstand in front of them. He stopped as he remembered a time when he was the same except he had a monster fox hunting his ass.

Naruto was still walking as he saw a large harpy come screeching down towards him at a frightening speed, well at least to the ones who sat on the ground or against the walls. The harpy continued to fly at him till it lashed out with his beak and snapped forward, only to close around the barrel of his Samaritan. The bird's eyes widened as the blonde cracked a smirk.

"Do you want me to pull the trigger little birdie?" The harpy shook its head as Naruto looked around. He seemed to be contemplating something.

"Well these people do look hungry; maybe I should fry you with a burst of my soul fire." The harpy's eyes practically exploded out of her head at the statement. Who the hell had she dived at? What powerful creature had she upset with her hunger for a more sustaining soul? She then noticed the emblem on the shoulder of his jacket. She practically pissed herself as she recognized it.

"Gawk! You are a member of the hellhound organization. So sorry your lordship, I apologize for my rashness, could you find it in your heart to forgive me?" The blonde was tapping his thumb against the hammer of the revolver till she finished her last sentence. He looked at the bird woman and jabbed the gun right at the beastly creature's temple.

"Your in the wrong place for forgiveness lady, should of taken the stairs instead of the escalator if you wanted that. Hopefully you won't come back too soon." Naruto pulled the trigger and everyone around him flinched at the sound that reverberated off of the walls. Yeah his gun had that affect on people. He looked down at the headless harpy, taking a good look at the blood splatter before looking at the starving souls.

"I would eat this bitch pretty quick if I were you, her flock will be here soon. I would eat with you, but I really don't like the taste of gamey chicken all that much."

Naruto then saluted as he walked off and the souls fell on the harpy's carcass, he knew that they would grow strong enough to go hunting for their own hell food as he called it soon enough. You just had to get them a little push to start with. He smiled as he holstered his Samaritan on his left front side and continued marching through the streets, giving some of the bigger monsters looks that would scare professionals. He then walked up to a decayed building and kicked the doors open.

The entire hall echoed but Naruto could see imps and goblins pushing equipment carts, and carrying papers out of the corner of his eye. He smiled as two were talking about something but as he leaned in he groaned, just a son. Goblins breeded like rodents, except faster, and none of them looked any different. He sighed as he walked up the stairs and down the hall to the only still bright room. He grabbed the knob and unlocked trying to open it. It didn't budge so he knocked and the damn thing was so thick with silencing mandates he almost groaned, he then took a step back and steadied his legs before kicking the door open.

His trainee shot up and he heard a sound of skull hitting wood. Naruto just walked past him and opened his door. He walked in, causing the trainee to let out a sigh of relief thinking he had gotten away with it. Suddenly Naruto's head poked out from inside his office.

"Caol how many times do I have to say it, if you're going to pick up a hooker don't bring her to our office. Now miss you got till the count of three before I put a slug through the wood of his desk okay" he saw the desk jump a bit and let out an eep.

"One," The hooker shot out from underneath the idiot's desk and grabbed her purse and road kill coat from the corner.

"Two," The girl looked around the room to check if she forgot anything till she ran over to Caol and kicked him hard in his crotch which unfortunately was still out and quite visible. She then ran off as the rookie was nursing his bruised happy place. Naruto shook his head as she ran out of the front doors and disappeared in a ring of feathers.

"Three, Caol you need to learn, or that," Naruto pointed to the gun at the trainee's crotch which caused him to go pale till Naruto sheathed it in its holster. "Is going to be missing during one of your afternoon naps."

Caol nodded as he saluted Naruto as the blonde went back into his office. Most had said he was crazy when he asked Cerberus if he could apprentice under the Supreme Commander of the Search and Destroy Unit. But he said he could take it, and plus chicks loved that he knew the commander. He nodded as he went to the paperwork and came across a mission for his mentor. He was about to give up when he saw all the morning paperwork that was supposed to be finished before the boss got there. He decided to tell him later as he began to fill out forms with all speed.

Naruto sat in his office with his eyes closed. He didn't sleep well last night. He had images of his living life assault his memory again. He didn't need this especially with his condition.

The blonde hellhound had a far advanced case of Narcolepsy. So advanced that the blonde was always awake as long as light was around, and since the sun never sets in hell, he could only truly sleep when he was on one of his assignments to the human worlds. He shut his eyes as the door allowed light to slide underneath it and he was awake, that is why he slept in an obsidian obelisk. It was the only thing that no one would find odd and its properties killed any light within twenty meters or so. But it really sucked when demons had dreams. His were especially sucky as they were directly in tapped with his consciousness that had been in contact with the fox, and allowed the bastard to have deliberate entrance past the defenses of his mind. He growled as he created a shuriken out of black summon metal and threw it at the life sized poster of an opened armed angel on his wall beside his door, he watched as the shuriken disappeared in a puff of black smoke and another appeared in his hand. He was about to throw another as his door opened and Caol entered.

"Sir you have a mission, it's a routine search and destroy to a world we have just come across. We usually ignore it as it has a high concentration of holy alignment, but the target is of very pressing importance, and you have been requested to bring him back." Naruto nodded as a bowie knife appeared in his hands and he threw it right between the angel's eyes. Caol whistled at his mentors perfect accuracy and precision.

"Caol," The hatred demon looked at his mentor. "Yes sir?" Naruto nodded and made another knife appear in hand. "Read me the file." The blonde through it as Naruto summoned another knife.

"Target is Nagatoshi Kenso, he is been classed as barely redeemable. His crimes consist of: theft, murder, rape, brutal assault, and sacrilegious acts." Naruto raised an eyebrow at that last one, there was one that wasn't common anymore, people just got bored and allowed religion to just become another thing like work and time at the bars. Naruto nodded as he stood and the knives he had thrown had all dispersed quite suddenly. Naruto placed his holster back around his waste and buckled it tight. He slid his Samaritan in place as well.

"It is always the same Caol, different place, same scum. No matter what no one tries to break the mold anymore, they are jus not that interested in making it interesting for us," Caol looked at this mentor and smiled.

"Perhaps it the fact that they don't believe we exist?" Naruto looked at the trainee and nodded. "Perhaps, but that still doesn't make it anymore interesting. How are you supposed to revel in fear when the first thing s they say are 'Who are you?' and 'Don't make me call my lawyer!' the worlds need an awakening and I am quite sorely tempted to give them one." Caol nodded as his master stood and flexed his arms getting the tension out. He then made his nice and steady walk towards the central hall of the building where the portal was located.

Naruto walked in as he saw there technical engineers telling Daoemascus that he couldn't just tear things out of the ground. Naruto walked up and stood blocking the technical engineer's lackeys' escape. Daoemascus stood over the small goblin and in one quick swipe picked him up and swallowed him. The two lackeys reached for daggers only for daggers too already are at the back of their necks. Naruto looked up just as Daoemascus noticed him. The black skinned giant of a man let out a laugh and seized the blonde by his jacket.

"Well if it isn't my old partner the 'Death Dog' still running around catching the poor bastards who think they can escape the boss's clutches huh?" Naruto nodded as the man swallowed another technician with a burp. Naruto held the last one up to the man's giant grip.

"Don't mind if I do." The man swallowed that one as well and patted his stomach. He let out a burp and one of their shoes flew into his open hand before offering it to Naruto who shook his head and he threw it over his shoulder. Naruto rolled his eyes as the man's skin became the color of coal once again and the red lines began pulsing again.

"Whew that was a close one Death Dog, was feeling a little hounded, needed a light snack." Naruto looked around the normally bustling room and saw not one other life form, he looked back at the man with a raised brow.

"I was hungry dammit!" Naruto shook his head as he headed over to the controls of the portal and rearranged the star charts to point out his destination. Daoemascus looked over his shoulder and whistled.

"Earth huh, been a while since I went there need a buddy to keep you company?" Naruto looked at the man who nodded as he understood; he wasn't going on a low profile trip. The glutton demon pouted as the blonde kicked up the crystal to a higher level. As they waited for it to charge up they brought up small talk.

"So Daoemascus what happened to that succubus you were dating, last you told me she made you go on a diet." The demon shook his head as Naruto sighed.

"You ate another one didn't you?" The demon nods as Naruto looked at him in dismay. "You can't keep eating random girls you pick up eventually they will rebirth and come to skin you like last time, or worse." The giant man nodded as they both remembered him being tied to an ash tree and Naruto coming to cut him loose a few days later. They women had skinned ALL of him and left him there against that hard tree for three nights till Death Dog had found him. He just shook his head as the blonde looked at the ground and crossed his arms.

"You could find a regeneratoress think about it, you could eat the girl and she wouldn't get mad because she has to lose it anyway." The glutton demon looked up as he nodded thinking about the possibilities as lightning began to crackle behind them. They turned to see the energy level at max and Naruto sighed as he yelled for him to think about it over the thunder. The fellow demon nodded as his friend stepped into the portal and the man made a hand motion only to get a shake from the blonde, the man gave him the finger which made him crack a smile and he then breathed in a great gulp of air.

"Come on Death Dog nice big one for all the kiddies who aren't scared of the world yet!" Daoemascus yelled at him.

Naruto then let a little of his transformation go through as he threw back his head.

"HHHHHAAAAAWWWWOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!!!!!!" the room echoed with a loud lycan call that caused the glutton demon to fight a shiver down his spine. Now that was intimidation, why couldn't his lackeys do that when they went on missions with his squadron.

"Ladies and Demons, Death Dog has left the building." The demon called as he made his way out of there to go find a snack.


	3. Chapter 3, way to start a mission

**OniRudra presents:**

**A Death Dog**

**I do not own Naruto, Teen Titans, or anything else that appears in this fiction. So read this and enjoy.**

**Chapter 2,.**

Jump City, California.

The city was bustling with groups of activity. The people moved through eateries, going in and out of cinemas, just leaving the now closing shopping malls. The city was a bright star of happiness. The city was at utter peace, which considering the frequent attacks by super powered villains and madmen was a nice change.

One place was a great hive of happiness for the individuals who lived within it. This place was Titan's Tower.

The titans were the protectors of the city; they had been for a while. They all had their individual uses but through their combined efforts they found that they could do the city a better service as a group.

The team was led by Robin, the boy wonder. The first and most intuitive of the Dark Knight's apprentices. He had excelling skill in staff combat as well as with his many tools. He wore red and green tights, outfitted with a yellow and black cape that was near impenetrable. His eyes were covered by a domino mask. He sat on the couch facing at the TV, flashing through the many channels.

The next member was a female by the name of Starfire. She was an alien from the planet Tamaran. She had monster strength, as well as the ability to focus energy blasts as weapons. She had red hair, outfitted herself in a purple skirt and top. She was bustling about the kitchen making some odd dish. Singing something about snarklingens.

Next was a massive figure of African American decent, except for the part that most of his body was equipped and replaced with cybernetics and body armor. His name was Cyborg accordingly. He was playing a game of checkers with a green skinned teen.

The green skinned one was a shape shifter by origin. The ability to transform into any animal he had seen or come across was a great asset to him and the team. The shape shifter wore a black and magenta jumpsuit. He was named Beastboy.

The last titan sat a little ways away from her companions. She was meditating several feet off the ground, chanting a mantra of some sort. She wore a blue cloak over a black leotard. Her hands covered with blue gloves with gems on the back of the hands, the same gems were wrapped around her waist as a belt and a clasp for her cloak. She had light gray skin, violet-blue eyes and hair. Her name was Raven.

This team together had been in charge of defending and fighting off any enemies of the city. They were enjoying a quiet night of peace for once as they had just thrown the one known as Plasmus back into a secure holding area, and locked up the criminals that had busted him out for a plan of bank robberies.

"No way dude, you can't jump three times back and forth, it isn't fair!" Beastboy yelled as Cyborg just stuck out his tongue at the shape shifter. Starfire just smiled at the pair as she continued to work on her odd meal. Robin sighed and turned up the volume on the TV. Raven cracked open one eye and vanished in a swirl of black energy.

She appeared on the roof of the tower ignorant of the yelling from below her. The sun was setting and she decided that she would take this time to relax. So floating down, she came to rest on the edge of the tower her feet dangling over the edge, staring at the sun's descent.

'_Sometimes I wish I could find people who were more restrained, even if they think I am dark and kind of creepy it would be nice to see someone who isn't scared of me._' She thought as the sun was halfway over the horizon.

She was ripped from her mental wonderings as a ball of fire shot off from the descending star. She watched with fascination as the ball glowed black and then crashed into the sand, a little ways along the coastline from the city. She wondered what it was till she felt it.

Power, immense concentrated energy, more than she had felt from anyone in her lifetime. It came off this source like it was generating even more just by sitting there. Deciding that she needed to figure out what this source was she appeared back down stairs to say she was going to go meditate in the forest.

**Where the black fire crashed…**

Naruto sat in a clearing formed by his landing. Felled trees and destroyed boulders were all around him, some still smoking from the quick flash of soul fire he had used to break for his landing. He looked through the trees to see an endless stretch of blackness that he guessed was water. God it had been a long time since he had seen water, almost two hundred years. He thought about it, there was no water in hell; it was filled with Soul Rivers, great expanses of severed souls that were just sitting in limbo and ran throughout the entire nine sectors. But no water due to its very painful ability of purification, most demons were happy never to see it again in their lifetimes. Naruto was an exception to this as well.

His living body had fallen into water where it had died and never been fished out, so he was immune to its immortal sting. He even swam a little bit on his runs through human worlds and never tired of its feeling, something he had embraced from his close relation to his inner demon.

Naruto put this all out of his mind and walked through the trees, throwing some of the larger ones aside with one hand as he made a path. He stopped as he reached the edge of what had to be an ocean, it practically put off as much purification as any holy water he had come across. He breathed in the smell of salt and let out a great sigh. This wouldn't be so bad to go for a little swim, after all he had a time limit of three months to find that man's soul, and he was anything but slow.

So making up his mind he pulled off his gunbelt, his jacket, his shoes and socks, and rolled up the legs of his slacks and dived through the air into the water cutting through its resistance like a knife through new flesh.

While this was happening with our blonde hell hound, Raven had appeared at the crash site. She could feel the immense energy resonating off of this place, registering to her like radiation to living creatures. She had no doubts now, it was demonic energy.

The only problem with this was she didn't know any demons that had this level of energy; it dwarfed her father's as it actually had robbed the life from several small animals and trees. She was both afraid and curious as to what she would encounter as she continued looking. Her curiosity won out as she heard splashing coming from some distance off, so she headed for the source of the sound.

She was careful to be silent as she moved through the felled trees and came to the tree line. She spotted a leather jacket, and a pair of shoes next to a giant piece of driftwood. That confused her, '_Who in the right mind would be out here when the water is near ten below?_' She had her question answered as a figure shot up from the water.

He was tall, around six feet. His blonde hair sticking to his head as he did a lazy back paddle. He was tan, as it explained how well he blended in with the darkness. He was muscled too; much along the lines of one of those grapplers she saw Beastboy and Cyborg placing bets on every Saturday. He raised himself up again and began to walk towards the beach. Causing Raven to redden as he came into better focus.

She was right about his tan, and the muscles, and the hair. He seemed to be wearing a pair of slacks that looked like they were crimson or burgundy some dark red. His hands were covered by fingerless gloves, and she couldn't help but notice how much they seemed to tighten as he flexed his hands. He reached the beach and turned around and fell back with a sigh, hitting the hard packed sand like it was a warm bed. He sighed again and reached into his jacket and pulled out a watch that glowed with a startling luminescence and then snapped it shut and pulled his goggles off and tossing them on top of his jacket.

Raven tried to inch closer to see his face but stepped on a twig, and immediately hit the dirt as it rebounded with an echoing snap. She cursed herself and looked up over the felled tree to see if he noticed. No he had just pulled a metal flask from his jacket and was drinking from it. He popped his neck as he lay down and closed his eyes; Raven took this chance to make her way forward and get a better look at him.

Naruto was tensed as he had felt the presence as soon as her portal had dropped her off. He hadn't been able to see her as he was swimming because he wanted to enjoy this little time to himself, and he was sure that the girl watching him didn't find it boring either. He could hear her making soft steps till she was close enough for him to reach out and grab. But he held himself back and allowed her to continue whatever she was doing, enjoying the dark.

Raven was now standing to the side, looking at the blonde's face. She was trying her best not to turn to a tomato as she looked at him.

He had very equal features, set in by a look of calm peace on a face that usually looked as if it held a grim frown. His cheeks were marred by three cuts on each side, '_kind of like whiskers._' She thought as she made her conclusion. He was hot, she was goggling him, and they both seemed to have no problem with this. She felt her inner emotion of happiness smiling and shaking her head very enthusiastically. She didn't register as what she did next as she brought the back of her hand to stroke his face and she smiled.

Naruto leaned into the pet and shuddered a little. That felt really good! It wasn't fair! He pulled himself back together as she continued to stroke his face and he opened his eyes, causing the girl to look into them, and he to look into her's.

Raven looked at the blonde's eyes, they were so dull. Not the color, it was fascinating as if they had been pulled out of a spray of seawater with that blue. But there was no warmth, no light reflected like a normal person's eyes. They were just there, as if they were too tired to show anything else but what others had shown to him. It was heart wrenching that she could read all of this from just the boy's eyes.

Naruto looked at Raven's eyes and wasn't thinking about what was hidden beneath them, he just saw beauty. Those amethyst orbs were unlike anything he had ever seen in his life, or in his death. They were almost like his when they were living except it was torn from him by the unfairness of his home, while she seemed to distance herself on purpose.

The pair continued to look at each other till an owl broke the silence with a hoot. Naruto flipped back onto all fours and faced her with a wary look of danger approaching. This made Raven return back to her original mission of identifying the source of the power from earlier and realized…

…

…

She was looking straight at it.

This boy was the source of the power, but he only looked around her age. Plus she knew of no demons that came to this world out of reasoning as it was under the domain of three larger demon lords, one being her father. This boy seemed to be a demon lord in his own right, but he didn't look anything like what she had read.

While the Sorceress was thinking of this, Naruto decided now was the time to leave. He had already had someone see his face, and said figure seemed to be aligned with the arcane arts. Naruto suddenly dove to the right with a level of unreadable survival instinct only born from being hunted.

Raven brought up a wall of black energy to stop him, only for him to jump over it and land next to his gear. By the time she had dropped the earlier wall of energy, he had his goggles on, his footwear secured and his jacket and gunbelt in hand. Raven tried to send another wall of energy to grasp him, but he slid past it and continued past her, where their eyes met with just a glance.

He then turned his slide into a roll and stopped on his feet where he launched off, becoming a dot in the distance as she could soon no longer even register his powers as he seemed capable of cloaking them with the life force of other things around him.

Raven just shook her head and pulled up her hood as something gleaming caught her eye. She picked it up and brushed the sand off of it to see a ruby and silver pocket watch.

'_He'll without a doubt come looking for me as soon as he learns he doesn't have this. Next time perhaps won't be so rushed._' She thought as she attached it to a loop of her belt and disappeared in a pool of black energy.

**In the city…**

Naruto was soon on the streets of the city and had leapt down into the mingling crowd, hoping their living energy would be enough to mask his own of the dead. He moved through people quite quickly headed for the less populated places of the city, the docks. He stopped at the street for cars to pass, and ignored the urge to steel a low riding, black foreign sports car that seemed to just be begging him to take it from his owner. He realized that his idea of moving among the people on the ground will be a much greater test of patience than he thought originally, so he made a turn down the next less lit alley.

Naruto paused for a moment and took in a deep breath trying to get a lock on his target, before using some very vulgar language. '_This place is radiating with rebounds of the sinful, I will have to find a tall place away from people to get a better lock on this guy. Might as well kill two birds with one stone._' Naruto's thoughts rang through his head as he grasped a steel pipe next to a brick building and allowed his nails to turn black and lengthen. He was about to make his way up the pipe when he heard a knife snap open behind him.

"Drop any money you got and I won't gut you." Naruto turned around and saw the pitiful person trying to hold up a demon of his rank and caliber.

It was a teenager! Gods, what was wrong with the youth of the world! He looked to the side to see two more boys watching him with smirks. He looked back at the boy and saw his shaking. He put the two and two together. He then growled scaring the boy with the knife enough to drop it.

"Get lost!!" He growled out as the boy in front of him and the younger of the one next to him to run off as the one who seemed the oldest just shook his head.

"Now look what you did, you scared away my new trainees. With the titans running things with the police do you know how hard it is to do things the way I want it. I hope you got money to pay for it, or you might not live to see tomorrow morning." The guy grinned as he pulled a lead pipe from within his coat.

Naruto gave the man a look that said he couldn't care less. Instead he grabbed the dude by his collar and lifted him in the air. The man began to whimper as he could no longer touch the ground.

"Run away, don't stop, don't sleep, and don't pray. Know I will find you if you rest, know I will kill you, and finally know this. I will feed on your soul so completely, not so much as a single shred of your miserable self will be left in this world. Now GO!!!" Naruto then threw the man down the alley, causing him to collide with a brick wall, and trip over himself in his desperation to escape the demonic blonde.

Naruto waited till the smell of urine and fear was out of the air till he scaled the pipe and pulled himself out on to the top of the building and looked around.

This city was big, not the biggest he had seen but it was up there. He could see a massive T shaped protrusion and made a mental note to head there tomorrow night to see if he could get a better lock on his target. Till then. Naruto took of at a run, hopping the distance between the buildings with an ease he had known all his life. He jumped faster and faster till he ran out of roofs and stopped at the edges of the docks, this would be his home for now. He hopped down into an alley and blended in with the dock workers and industrialists heading home for the night.

**At the titan's tower…**

Raven sat on her bed looking at the book she had on demon lords. She had some of them strewn across her floor but still had found nothing on the blonde. The closest reference was the Sumerian sun god, but his alignment was completely different and therefore her leads were useless. She huffed as she remembered him again and pulled out the watch from within her cloak.

She played with it as she turned it over hand over hand, and tried to use it as an anchor to lock on to the blonde but got no such luck. She stopped and then inspected it.

The watch was a concentration of silver she had never seen. It practically glowed with seals and suppressionary elements. She wondered how well he would be able to hide himself without it. He definitely would try to get it back, right?

'_Look at me, trying to lock on to a threat. He ran like I was a dog chasing a fox when he woke up. It was nice that minute we had together, almost like we were meant to be. I wonder what it would be like if it was that way?_'

Raven shook her head from the thoughts and looked back at the watch. It had some beautifully cut rubies, and some very intricate spirals. This was not what interested her however. She wanted to know more about the owner.

Sighing she put the watch on her bedside table and rolled over, trying to get him out of her head. She did get to sleep, but only with the recurring dreams of the blonde, and them doing things that weren't exactly appropriate.

She was smiling the entire night, unaware of random things in her room trying to be lifted and destroyed. However whenever something got close to happening along those lines, the watch would glow and her powers would recede being pulled into the watch. So for once, Raven the calm and always subdued one, dreamt about things with no limits, and enjoyed it greatly.

**In the Docks, within view of the Titan's Tower…**

Naruto sat in the rafters of an abandoned building. He was about to go to sleep as he was putting his stuff away. He was going through one last quick check through his gear before sleeping in the warehouse.

'_Goggles here, jacket here, shoes here, Samaritan here,_' Naruto patted his revolver as he slid it into place and counted the rounds in his gunbelt. '_Absinthe good, gloves check, dog tags present, Nyx… … wait where is Nyx?_' Naruto looked around for his pocket watch, he needed it. It was his gift from the goddess it was named after, as she herself was the true lady of the Lycan bloodline. If he lost it… he shuddered and thought back to everywhere he had been till he stopped.

He could feel her working, binding someone's powers every few seconds. He took a sniff off the air and leapt up pushing the window to the skylight. He followed his nose and saw his destination for another reason. It was that tower again.

It seems that the sorceress had picked her up, but hadn't been able to unlock her, as he could feel her working on her own. Naruto nodded grimly, he would sneak to the tower tomorrow and take back his property and look for his reason and get out of here before anything else really stupid happened.

'_What the hell, I already misplace Nyx, I get goggled at by some hot girl who isn't even one one-thousandth my age, and now I have to sleep for a complete day till I can get to work. Way to start a mission. God I wish I had just stayed home._'


	4. Chapter 4, a demon's promise

**OniRudra presents:**

**A Death Dog**

**I do not own Naruto, Teen Titans, or anything else that appears in this fiction. So read this and enjoy.**

**Chapter 3, A demon's promise.**

Raven awoke to the sounds of her teammates fighting about breakfast, sighing that they could be so loud already; she slid out of bed and looked around.

She remembered her dreams and was thinking that her room would be trashed. But as she looked around she was confused. Nothing was broken, her windows were still much better than salvageable, and her books were unharmed. She looked for the source till something glinted out of the corner of her eye. She turned to look at it.

It was the blonde's watch; the only major difference was that some of the swirls were now filled in with black energy. She pondered this as she left to go get dressed. '_What had the watch done to negate her powers so effortlessly? Hopefully the next time she ran into the blonde she could get those answers out of him. With force or without._' Raven thought as she made her way to the living room and was stopped as soon as she reached the door by one of Starfire's death hugs. She ignored the alien girl's incredibly bright morning welcome, as she went to make tea.

She walked over to the counter and had her tea made just as the computer went off. It was answered by Robin, who looked as if he had appeared out of thin air next to it. In truth he had just been hiding there from Star's death hugs. He answered it and saw images of three individuals tearing through downtown.

"Titans the Hive team is assaulting downtown. We need to stop them, let's go." The team nodded and left with all speed as Raven just stood there drinking her tea. BB poked his head back in to the room and called out to her.

"Hello Raven, we got a crisis are you coming?" She looked at him as she finished her tea. She looked around before fastening the watch to her belt again. She then vanished in her signature flash of energy. BB looked at where she disappeared and left too.

**With the blonde Insomniac…**

Naruto was walking through the remains of a destroyed downtown. He looked at a broken building and the fire raging inside it, till he heard a child's cry, the mother of the child standing next to him screaming for someone to save her.

Naruto stood next to the lady and sighed, as he hunched over his shoulders he pulled a cigar from his coat, one of the very few things he had learned about this world last night, he liked these little things. Plus with his demonic abilities, no lung cancer, no staining his teeth, no god awful stench from after affects of smoking. So it was really like he smoked one and it was completely gone no trace of it what so ever. He bit through the end and spit it out as he turned to the lady.

"Hey lady you got a light?" The woman just glared at him before pointing at the burning building that Naruto stood in front of. She then proceeded to scream about someone needing to save her baby.

Naruto sighed as he leaned towards the fire, and stayed there for his cigar to catch. He pulled away with the tip alight, and the building flaring.

"I will go get your baby, but when the firemen get here tell them that their reaction time needs work." The lady stared at the tall blonde as he walked up to the burning building.

Naruto wasted no time with the oak door standing in front of him. He gave it a kick and it went flying in with a crash. He turned back to the lady and yelled to her as more people were coming to watch.

"Blame that on the fire." He then disappeared inside, much to the yells of no and don't do it by the civilians.

Naruto stood in the front room, looking around. He saw an elevator, but shook his head. He then walked to the opposite side of the room and started up the stairs. He dodged a piano that fell and crashed into the stairs he had just used to get up here. '_Well that's a hindrance._'

Naruto opened the first door of the third floor and walked over to the window and kicked it out, raining shards of glass on the people below. He then stuck his head out and gave a yell.

"Hey what floor is your baby on!" The woman yelled back the top, and Naruto responded by giving her the finger. He then made his way to the stairs, walking through the wall of flames.

He continued up the floors, pocketing any cash he saw laying around on his way up. Hey he might as well be paid for this selfless act. He stopped when he saw the next flight of stairs had collapsed.

"Crap, this might hurt." Naruto pulled back a little and leapt the gap, landing six steps up from the broken stair, he then continued hopping, climbing, and walking till he reached the top.

Naruto kicked in the reinforced steel and watched as it crumpled like tin foil beneath his shoe. He cursed as his shoes then began to melt from the heat. Hurrying through the rooms he came to what looked like a nursery and saw the baby reaching up and doing that thing where he tried to grab something high above them, in this case it was a flaming ceiling tile.

"Hey kid, you know you're making your poor mother make everyone's ears hurt right?" The baby just looked up at him with a big stupid grin, before spitting up a little bit.

"Oh yeah you're a keeper, now come to Uncle Naruto and we will make our way down and stop your mommy's senseless yelling." The baby clapped as he was picked up and carried to the window where they peered out, he saw a shiny blue and white car pull up along with a red motorcycle.

"Well does that look like the fire department to you?" The baby giggled at him as he nodded. "Yeah me either." Naruto then walked to where there was no more stairs. He looked around and spotted a roof access door.

"What do you say, going up?" The baby burped and Naruto laughed. "Yeah up sounds good to me too." Naruto then proceeded to make his way out of the roof access door.

Naruto emerged out from the roof where he saw a green pterodactyl land on the ceiling before morphing to a green skinned teenager.

"Dude you know that this building is on fire right!" Naruto looked at the green bean and shook his head bouncing the baby in his hand.

"Had to get the baby, genius." Beastboy nodded as Naruto saw another person float up here and stand with them.

"Friend Beastboy the kind lady says that a person around our age went in after the baby, Cyborg has gone looking for him. Robin said you and I should look for the baby." Beastboy pointed behind Star who saw someone holding a baby and flicking a used cigar over the edge of a burning hole in the floor.

"Glorious you have found him, and the baby. I will escort them to safety ay you inform friend Robin." Starfire said as naruto handed her the baby. She then proceeded to fly to the ground while Naruto watched the green one talk to someone on a communicator of some sort. Naruto shrugged as he sat down against the brick and was suddenly right next to Beastboy.

"Alright ready to go down?" The green one yelled as Naruto shrugged and proceeded to walk over to the edge and peer down where he saw the sorceress using her magic to hold up the building. He turned back to Beastboy and shook his head, then before Beastboy could stop him, hopped into the heart of the burning building.

Beastboy was about to jump and grab him when he heard Robin tell him about the building's failing status; He nodded and took off as he flew down to where the building rested, just before it crashed down, each floor above the next giving way till there was nothing left but a big mess on the ground that was put out by the firemen.

"Beastboy did we get everyone?" Robin asked as Starfire walked over. She looked around, as Beastboy fought with the knot in his gut.

"Friend Beastboy where is the boy from the roof?" Beastboy drooped his head as Robin stiffened and Cyborg and Raven walked over. They looked at the shape shifter and immediately knew something was wrong.

"Guys what happened, did we get everyone out?" Cyborg asked as Robin shook his head. Starfire bowed her head and Cyborg lost his smile. Raven looked down and bowed her head, saying a quiet prayer. They didn't notice the rubble shifting and the blonde pulling himself out, and looking around. He cursed as he slid out and moaned over the loss of his shoes. He walked out of the smoking remains, just as it exploded and the titans looked up. Cyborg noticed the blonde, as did Robin who followed his gaze until the entire team was watching him and Beastboy yelled out.

"Dude your alive!!"

Naruto stiffened and looked over his shoulder and saw the entire group watching him. He saw Raven see him and she frowned. He cursed and did the only thing that he could think of. He ran.

The titans watched in disbelief as the blonde person was not only alive but now running from them. Starfire watched as he continued to get distance from them then said.

"Is this some magical run of healing that allows him to move like that, should we join him?" Robin shook his head as he realized one of two reasons someone would run. They were scared or they were guilty.

"Titans get that guy; we need to ask him some questions." The team mobilized as Starfire, Beastboy, and Raven took to the air and Cyborg and Robin gave chase on their respective vehicles.

Naruto looked behind him as they continued their chase and were gaining on him. He began to run faster, forcibly pumping increasing levels of demonic energy to his legs. Unfortunately this just caused them to go faster as well.

Cyborg watched his speedometer as he continued to try and gain on the blonde figure. He had just broken the hundred mark and by the looks of the blonde he could go a lot faster. Cyborg smiled and put a heavier foot to the pedal. He would catch this kid; no way he could outrun the T-car.

Naruto was starting to worry, he was up to his halfway mark and they didn't seem to be loosing any steam. He had an idea as he turned to the next street, straight at oncoming traffic. Robin pulled out to try and head him off, as Cyborg parked the car and Starfire picked him up and he transformed his arm into its sonic cannon.

Raven watched the figure as he was closing feet way to fast to stop, an eighteen wheeler right within distance to run him over until he front flipped forward and onto the back of the truck, continuing his sprint down the side. The titans then knew that this guy was most definitely not normal. He hopped off the truck and began hood hopping to the end of the street till he saw a shadow appear above him.

It was the girl and the metal man, great just what he needed. He saw the metal man type in something on his arm as he ran to the left down an alley and stopped. Waiting at the end of the alley was that other one with his motorcycle. He turned to start running again only to see the shape shifter as a gorilla; the metal man's gun arm aimed at him, the orange girl flying a little bit above him. Raven appearing from the shadows next to the metal one.

"Now we have caught you, we want to talk to you. If you run well we will just corner you again, we can do this all day." Robin said as Naruto moved to his gun, he heard a humming and Cyborg's voice called out.

"Don't do it, I will blast you dude, and it will hurt." Naruto nodded as he put his hands above his head, Robin coming forward with a pair of cuffs. He put them on the blonde and turned to the team.

"Okay titans lets get this guy back to the tower." Naruto then swung his hands and wrapped the links around bird boy's throat shocking the titans. Cyborg had his weapon trained on him, but he was far too skilled at using Robin's smaller body to block his weak points.

"I am leaving now, don't chase me or next time I will fight back." he then threw Robin at the group and leaped up the wall escaping before Cyborg could aim a blast at him.

The titans looked at each other before they all left except the sorceress she gazed up into the shadows where she had last seen the blonde and had one thought. '_He is more handsome than I remember._' She smiled at the thought as a pair of cuffs fell from the roof of the building and she picked them up.

**Later that evening…**

The titans returned to their tower and had fallen into a sound sleep. They were exhausted from the continuous objectives of the day and had put the entire tower in a state of minimal alert in their haste to sleep.

This suited Naruto just fine as he swam up to the edge of the rocks and pulled himself onto the island that housed the tower. He didn't have his goggles on he had them in the pocket of his jacket, which he stripped off and laid at a crevice in the rocks. He then swiftly and silently made his way up and into the tower.

Raven's eyes opened as she felt the energy enter her range of subconscious sensing. He was at the door and he was on his way up the stairs. He was more agile then earlier and perhaps just as fast. She looked out the window before getting out of bed and picking up the watch, she fastened it around her neck. '_This should make him come straight to me. Then I can get some answers._' She thought as she vanished and reappeared in the larger hallway that held the home for the new T-chopper Cyborg was planning on building. She let out a breathe and relaxed, knowing he would sense her and be here in a few seconds.

Naruto entered the room somewhat hunched over. He could sense Nyx but he could also sense that other energy, the one that reeked of misplaced emotion. He was halfway into the room as the door behind him closed softly. He spun to face it but saw no one there. He then turned back in the opposite direction to see the girl.

Raven stood on the other side of the room, holding Nyx out to the side. Naruto absorbed the situation till he realized something; she wasn't wearing her normal clothes.

Raven grew confused as she saw he wasn't charging at her like she expected. He was instead just looking at her. Wondering what was so interesting she looked down and then noticed.

She wasn't very decent. She wore her black lace nightgown top, with indigo panties. She had forgotten her cloak and she really wished that she hadn't for once. Now she stood there, facing one of the few people she was sure could kill her and she was practically naked to him. If she wasn't so incredibly ashamed of herself she would have applauded her own forwardness. She looked up at him and kept her face straight as much as the situation told her she couldn't get away with it.

Naruto faced the girl in confusion; he didn't think that such a ploy was possible by the girl. She was beautiful, that was certain, and she did have a way of drawing him to her. He quickly made a plan as he stood straight up and walked towards her.

Raven was somewhat frightened as the blonde strode towards her. She didn't know what to expect, but she knew two things. One he had far more power than her, and two she couldn't leave him alone for the sake of anyone. She didn't want to admit it but she felt something for him. She closed her eyes as he stood several inches from her, waiting for him to do something. "You are a very surprising woman, a beautiful one at that, but I will be taking this back." She felt the watch being pulled away from her hands as she opened her eyes. She saw him turn and walk away, till she called out to him.

"Please don't leave; I don't want you to leave, please?" Naruto turned and strode back to her and leaned down till he was level with her. He didn't know what to tell her, he was a demon, she was human. (Or so he knew) Their relationship, if there was to be one, was illegal by the first set of laws between his lord and this world's god. He couldn't betray his master, but the longer he stood here he couldn't bear to leave her either. So he reached out and cupped her cheek.

"I can not stay, my time is not my own. My lord is strong enough to pull me back with a single thought." She nodded that she understood as she felt something press into her hand, "You will see me again, that is a definite. You can use this vial to summon me, inside is a drop of blood of mine, it has a great pull on me and I must follow where it goes." She looked at the gold and glass vial in her hand, then back at him. "When I return you must have no doubts of your feelings to me, or I promise you will never even of known that I existed."

"Wait you never told me your name?" She said half afraid he would leave her without it. "My name is Naruto, the Death Dog." She shuddered as she repaid him with her own.

"I am Raven," He nodded as he made his jacket appear, he tossed her his goggles, her barely catching them in her stumble. He pulled on his jacket. He bowed his head as he spoke one last time. "Raven, a beautiful name indeed, goodbye dear Raven. Do wait for me."

She nodded as fire started around his feet and covered him, soon leaving nothing there. She could sense him no longer. He was not in the city.

**Far away from the city…**

Naruto sat on the Grand Canyon's edge thinking about the implications of his promise. He did not know if he could show human emotions in his death, but he knew that the sorceress loved him, despite what she thought now, she would call him soon enough. He also had to find a way to hide from hell, if he was going to stay with her, in this world that she lived in.

'_This will take much planning; I will allow her to love me even if I am not worth it. But if I ever get to a point where I hurt her I will leave her._' Naruto thought as he tossed a glass sphere up and down in the air, ignorant of the poor soul trapped inside, till suddenly in a flash of lightning, there was no one there.


	5. Chapter 5, a plan in action

**OniRudra presents:**

**A Death Dog**

**I do not own Naruto, Teen Titans, or anything else that appears in this fiction. So read this and enjoy.**

**Chapter 5, a plan in action.**

**5 months later, the gates of time…**

Naruto stood at the center piece of his lord's power. A looming gate made of arcane steel, and stone. Etched into it were the scripts of the mother language, the one that all demons and angels of any dimension must obey. It was closed and sealed off by two great links of holy chain, something even he couldn't break or bend, that is if he didn't have what he had now.

He looked into his hands, where a many folded piece of parchment rested. This piece of parchment was a source of great power for any demon or dark magic user. It was a page from the Necromicon, the book of tainted souls. It was supposedly lost to the demon world during the Jehovah Wars. It radiated power, power which Naruto could feel seeping into him a little more every minute.

He had made countless attempts to hunt down the torn and separated pages of the book in the last five months of human time. He had traveled to earth twice with the hope of locating missing pages, but his attempts were in vain. One of the sources had lied just to prove he could summon a demon, Naruto had gutted and destroyed the man's soul for his impudence. The other source did indeed have a page but was too strong for the blond to battle in his natural element. Naruto had been forced back to hell the hard way via a decapitated corpse. He did have another target now on earth however.

The other pages were too far away or well guarded for the golden lycan to get a hold of. In his stupidity he had traveled to the world of Darkeia, immortal home of the vampires, they survived without human blood for millennia, as their planet was just one large beating heart. When Naruto had appeared however, they had gone into frenzy and he had barely escaped with his skin, though he had to lose an arm in the process. It was a small price to pay.

This page he had was in his possession by doing something beyond unthinkable. He had snuck into the temple of Hecate in the realm of the gods and stole it from in between the sleeping dark goddess's breasts, as this is where she put it to keep it safe. He had snuck past her minotaurian descended guards and in to her bed chamber, snatched the page, and made his way out before morning. The goddess had been in such a rage she destroyed all life on the planet closest to her source of power.

Naruto looked up from his reminiscing to look at the dead guards of the gate; the legendary door guards themselves and two of his lord's sons: Agni and Rudra. They were completely vulnerable in this place, as was every demon, except the blonde who had entered with this page. They were limited in their number of rebirths as they had Lucifer's blood in them, but they would be reborn in a few years or so, and the blonde was most definitely going to receive a visit from the enraged brothers. He sighed; his love was already costing him.

He unfolded the page and watched as the print shifted and swirled becoming a spell for the demon's purpose. He read it just to be sure, slightly unnerved by the power that seeped into him through his eyes. He could feel the page beginning to meld and become part of him. He needed to hurry. So he began to read off the ancient demon tongue, ignoring the swirls of power that poured out of his mouth and embraced him in a way a lover might. He ignored that thought as he continued chanting.

He finished after about a half hour and looked at the chains, as they turned black, shrank and withered away. They fell with a clunk and the door was unbarred except for the guard that both of the rulers had placed together, one Naruto was extremely scared would attack him, for even he was no match for the creature without the powers of a god. He braced himself as he pushed the doors open after using the swords of the slain guards to unlock it. He knew he had made a mistake as a black burst of concentrated energy emerged from the gate and crashed in front of him, sending the blonde reeling and rolling back from the crashing force.

Standing in front of Hellhound commander was something every deity, angel, demon, and soul feared: an Omega, the ender. He was a big one by what Naruto had read on the species and what he read hadn't been exactly spiritually lifting in any way.

Omegas were a race equal to the gods and his lord in age. They obeyed only the Supreme Being, the one who controlled life, death, and time. They were perfect guards as they had no emotions, and they were completely viscous. Naruto knew only two things that had ever destroyed an Omega: one an entire legion of his lord's army (when the thing was half dead already), the other was the shifting blade of the Supreme Being. He leapt back as one of the creatures heads tore into the ground where he had last stood. He watched as the creature pulled out of the black mass and its form was revealed to the lycan.

It was eight headed, which was a sign of how long it had lived. Three heads were black skinned lions, with red bloody manes. Another head was a rooster that appeared to be breathing fire every few seconds. The next head was that of a dog, much like his standing officer Cerberus's. The next was a green viper, spiting poison and black tar. The second to last was the face of a beautiful woman, with sharp canines and a bleeding tongue. A dhamphir had apparently been the closest to the last head born as she was eyeing him like a side of meat. He looked at the last head and his blood turned cold.

'_How! I completely destroyed the bastard and he still appears to stop me around every god damn corner in any part of my life. You have got to be shitting me that he has joined with the one creature who can literally rip me too shreds without difficulty. What the fuck does Karma have to be this mad at me about?!_' Naruto's mind roared out as he recognized the last head.

It was the Kyuubi, or well part of the fox, as it only had the bastard's head and three of its tails. He really hoped that he wouldn't have to face any reincarnation of the fox where it had gained more power. But he was screwed over again. The fox noticed him and its ugly mug turned into a grin, as the blonde shot back from a massive reptilian foot destroying where he had just been standing.

Naruto rolled from the shockwave and noticed that the chains were reforming on the door, meaning he had a way to live. He just had to get past Mr. FluffyScalyHairyKillMe Monster and slide into the closing gate and hope the damned creature wasn't here when he came back out this end, but to time it right at the pace the gate was closing, he had to hold this monster off for at least ten minutes before he had two minutes to get through and the gate shut. He sighed as he summoned a large black and copper metal scimitar. He then set in for the fight of his unlife.

Naruto back flipped as he batted away a swipe by the lion pawed front foot, and rolled to dodge a scorpion stinger from its back. He stood from his roll and swung blocking the other seven stingers that hadn't lunged at him. He sliced and hacked right and left till his scimitar broke again, well technically it was his eleventh in the time he was fighting the Omega. He leapt away as the reptilian foot shot forward and destroyed a good half of the entry hall.

Naruto was about to dive away again as he suddenly felt his body seize up, and he plummeted to the floor. He was being called upon by the head of the torture unit, right in the middle of a battle! Considering the son of a bitch had the gift of foresight his timing really sucked something awful. Naruto went wide eyed as the nightmarish creature stood high over him, grinning at its now defenseless prey as the unit head continued trying to summon him. Naruto had a split second to come up with a way to save him, he was so close! Suddenly he decided, keeping a low profile would be kind of hard if he left the Omega here anyway, so he willed the rest of the Necromicon's page into his body and transformed.

The Omega stopped its assault as it felt the power of its prey spike, much higher than anything it could sense in the immediate area, just a little below the creature's own level. Then he felt a power that seemed to be born of its creator add to the enemy till it was now stronger than it, the Omega's heads roared in outrage as the blonde stood up and faced the end beast.

The blonde's normal demon form was gone, forever enhanced by the power of the Necromicon. He was still based off the lycan blood but he certainly didn't resemble it as much as he once did. Now the blonde had turned from prey into the hunter.

Naruto was now seven feet tall. His original muscles of the form had evolved to the level where his skin barely covered him. His armor was now gone and he wore only a pair of blood red samurai pants. His body was covered in midnight black fur, with streaks of shocking white throughout. His blonde hair had turning to a completely white mane that covered his head around his scalp and his neck. His lycan head was larger; his teeth now bigger than Nyx's own pet Lycan. He still had the watch hanging from his waistband but its limits reached while he was at this level and would take a while to reach a new level of suppression while the Lycan was in full control. His eyes had returned to the color they had been when he was alive, and they burned with an unholy anger that frightened even the beast that had no emotions. He flexed his now hand and paw cross. Before he fell forward and vanished.

The Omega didn't know what to think till it was struck and sent crashing into the wall on its right, the now stronger demon appearing in the air with its foot still in the position of a kick. Before blurring into nothing and appearing on top of the Omega's head. He brought his foot down with an almighty stomp and all eight of the beast's heads went crashing to the ground with force to crack the walls as well.

Naruto hopped to the head of the viper and shoved his hand through its weaker soul and destroying it, killing one of the beast's heads and dropping its strength considerably. He then went to the front reptilian leg and ripped it from the joint and beat away the angered creature's swipes with its scorpion tails. He then shoved it horizontally, killing two lion heads and the dhamphir's. The beast collapsed after this as Naruto stood eye to eye with both the fox and the dog, smirking and causing the fox to become enraged as the dog continued its work on trying to rouse and heal the defeated heads.

"**Boy you will die, I may of let you get the drop on me last time and allowed you to beat the body I share with these fools this time, but know this I will end your existence, and no God will step forward to help one who goes against them.**" The fox said as the dog had completed in healing the viper, even if it was in no condition to help against the once blonde demon.

Naruto just looked at the defeated creature and smiled, this creature was still not up to the level he had been so afraid of, and a god could easily destroy this beast. He would have to worry if it gained about ten more heads, which is unless he gathered more Necromicon pages between now and then. He then fell forward onto all fours and disappeared into the gate, dragging the weakened omega along with him.

**In the wrinkle of time…**

Naruto stood in the one place no one had ever set foot in, time itself. He needed to use this to go to the world where he had to have someone seal him and a lot of his powers away, if he could hide on the human world without fear of being found. He looked till he found what he had been looking for: the world of his life. Smirking as he transformed back to his original form he shot to the planet, searching for the only seal master he knew that could possibly do something with a demon of his level: The Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure.

**Back on Earth…**

Raven frowned as she blocked the blasts of one Johnny Rancid. His empowered shotguns were a real pain, even if Robin was taking him apart with his martial arts. She watched as the combined efforts of Cyborg and Starfire brought the bike which he and Robin had been dueling on, crashing to the ground and caused him immediate lack of interest to the fight and him to moan the loss of his beloved ride.

Raven watched as Beastboy tackled him down, as Robin landed the final blow rendering the maniac unconscious. She was about to tell them that they should head back to the tower until she felt it _his _presence. She looked around for the source but saw nothing.

She was sure that she had felt Naruto's presence. He was the only one she thought of enough for her to be worrying about that she would stop what she was doing and try to sense him out, remembering the vial of his blood on a silver chain that she kept beneath her leotard.

'_Naruto what's wrong, why are you resonating now? Are you in danger wherever you are? I wish I knew if I could help you._' She thought as the bars of the police van shut and they left off for the tower. 


	6. Chapter 6, Naruto one, underworld zero

**OniRudra presents:**

**A Death Dog**

**I do not own Naruto, Teen Titans, or anything else that appears in this fiction. So read this and enjoy.**

**Chapter 6, Naruto one, underworld zero.**

The wind howled as the people of the leaf village celebrated their victory in the last Shinobi war, praising the Kage who had single handedly destroyed an attacking force of at least three thousand Iwa ninja. There lives could not get any better.

Naruto looked at the people with disgust. They didn't deserve the gift of life; the best of this village had been born and slain already in the past. The only decent ones were not even born yet, this place would be better off as a smoking crater. He looked at his hands and the crimson and orange fire that engulfed it. He looked at his hand in thought, '_so simple, one little flick with my hand and this village would be gone in a nuclear firestorm. No one would escape; if they did I could wipe them off the map so it was like there never was a village for the old me to be born of. Perhaps I should keep this in mind, or at least think about crippling the idiot Kage before I leave, anyway time for me to get what I came for._'

Naruto stood straight up and let out a breathe, before vanishing in something the people would most likely think was a fire chakra master's elite shushin. He had a scroll that deserved a little peak at.

**In the village…**

Minato Namikaze was walking through his village, basking in the happiness of a country just free of war. His sensei walked behind him with a smile as well, enjoying his star pupil's newest achievement. He had been promoted to Kage earlier this afternoon by the village council and he was ecstatic. He had finally reached one of his long time goals, tomorrow he would propose to the woman of his dreams, and be the legitimate father of his unborn child. His life would definitely do no wrong from here on out.

Neither of the high ranking ninja noticed the figure standing on the top of a building seven blocks behind them. The figure was contemplating ripping both men to pieces till he was sure not even their souls would survive, but that was something he couldn't do. No matter how much he detested the man who had caused the woman to conceive him. He shrugged as he leapt off to the tower, unknowing of the person who had noticed him and the Anbu contingent that was now following him. They thought he was an assassin after their newly appointed Kage and were going to eliminate him.

Naruto arrived at the roof of the tower and slid in through one of the windows, knocking two chunnin unconscious with blows to the neck and made his way to the scroll room. He turned the last corner to the room and saw something that surprised the soon to be ex-hellhound.

An armed group of Anbu stood in his way, ninjatous drawn and ready for battle. Naruto smirked as it seemed he would leave his mark on the history books in this world. He would be the only one who had completely massacred a contingent of fully armed Anbu and used their blood to paint the hallway. He smirked as he drew a European style broadsword from the air with his abilities.

The Anbu gulped at the blonde's new weapon. It was completely different from anything they had seen. The blade was at least four feet long and double sided, they wanted to disable the attacker immediately and look into this smokeless unsealing ability until at once with a "_Ching_!", every Anbu fell to their knees and erupted into a shower of blood, bathing the blonde who just stood there, showering himself with the blood of the fallen.

Minato stiffened as he felt it; someone had broken the chakra string that he had put in place in the tower. He reached out with his ability from his sensei to check the signature, and then shuddered.

It wasn't natural, any part of it. It reeked like a corpse all the way from here, but was flooding the entire air with energy that made the Hokage feel sick to his stomach. He looked to his sensei and they nodded before vanishing in dual leaf shushins, intent on stopping the thief.

Naruto smiled as he found what he was looking for, '_Mokuton:_ _Sacred seal of the heavens mandate: twelve great spirits sealing technique._' Naruto smiled at the greatest seal of the Shodaime, the only seal that no one else knew about, the seal that allowed him to make the Bijuu lose their strength, although he came up with a later more known and practiced one that didn't have the same price. The price of a human's soul that had been signaled by a demon. Naruto had figured it was a human's soul and had brought the one soul he had personally collected himself, as the person had been precious to him in life, even if the died at the exact same time only five years apart. He had kept it safe for his entire unlife, the soul of the only person who trusted him as he was alive.

Naruto pulled the soul from the pocket of his samurai pants, never of having collected his gear after the battle with the Omega, he still wore the transformed slacks, and he would get his revolver and his other things when he went back through the gate.

He quickly set up the ritual up using the blood of the dead Anbu and his acquired soul, he just now needed something to seal it onto, namely him. He lay down in the center as his demonic energy jump started the process and it was close to finishing when he felt his unwelcome guest.

Minato and Jiraiya sprinted to the room of where the scrolls were held and saw the door closed but radiating a light from the cracks. It wouldn't budge as they both used chakra reinforced attacks to beat on the door, until the Hokage used his signature rasengan that is.

Naruto stood as he felt the sealing complete. He looked as his handiwork as he could hear them beating on the door.

On his stomach was a large coiled chain, with kanji for power every five links, the chain ended at the center of his stomach where a large black symbol for bind could be seen. He looked at his top of his chest however and saw what looked like a shifting piece of paper with a skull on it. He guessed that this symbol had been there ever since he absorbed the Necromicon's page. He nodded as he could feel all of his normal abilities open to him: his soul fire, his weapon materialization, his ability to sense the sinful had been locked away in the seal, but he just had to concentrate to unlock to that level. He was still fireproof which was a plus; he apparently also had his ability to dive into minds locked away in the seal which was a bummer. His immense strength and speed was still here just lessened greatly but stronger than any being he would encounter on a daily basis left him not unhappy.

There were two unforeseeable circumstances that he had not for seen: one he had lost the shade of bleach white blonde he had gained in hell and his normal hair color had returned., two he could feel something inside him that he had not expected. Naruto could feel his mind being refilled with the memories of his life. He was thinking of a way to fix this as the seal was broken by the room being entered. He snarled as he was now stuck with the seal in the way it was.

Minato had one of his three pronged kunai drawn as the door disintegrated and they saw the intruder. He was surrounded by a seal sequence of blood and was apparently just interrupted. The enemy shot up and attacked at a speed neither of the ninja could match.

Naruto was smirking as he choke slammed the fourth into the ground and used the patented Konoha senpuu on the legendary toad sage, sending him right out the remains of the doorway. He took the fourths three pronged kunai and attached it to the sash of his father before he hopped out of the window and into the village, right into the waiting grip of the Sandaime Hokage…

Sarutobi faced the lone intruder who had apparently just defeated two Kage level ninja with taijutsu, no small feet. He brought his hands together and six Anbu battalions appeared.

"You are under arrest for assault and infiltrating the leaf village." Naruto let out a booming laugh as he called a ball of hellfire to his hand shocking the old Kage and the two recovering ninja above.

"Sorry the person you have tried to arrest is apparently not listening, he sends his regards and asks you kindly not to be fried by the fire he was about to throw at your Kage." All the ninjas ran forward as the blonde hurled the ball at the feet of the fourth and disappeared in a blast of flame.

**Back at the gate of time…**

Naruto walked out of the gate looking at the two dead bodies of the door guards. He was going to escape and be with his Raven, his very beautiful Raven. He nodded as he vanished from the hall to his home.

He looked at the villa he had and let out a sigh, he liked this place so he would simply have to build another. He grabbed his coat, gun, flask, and other items before he started sprinting off for the portal to the human world, knowing he only had so much time till they realized he had gone rouge. He then heard the screams of a siren across the streets and knew. They were going to try and stop him.

Naruto moved through the streets, tearing weaker demons to shreds. He used several of the buildings as cover as apparently the riders had been sent to stop him as well. So he was forced to duck behind several buildings as the giant wurms they rode spat mouthfuls of acid at him. He didn't stop but he did kill several of the riders as he disappeared into the once office of the hellhound organization.

Naruto stopped as the building had been abandoned; he sprinted for the portal room only to be stopped by Caol, his rookie in training.

Caol faced across from his master a pair of flaming HK-45 sub-machine guns in hand. He had on the coat of the S&D units leading officer, to be more exact he had Naruto's leather jacket on. Or at least the one he kept here. H e spat out a little bit of fire to the side as he faced off across from his leading officer turned renegade.

The two continued to face each other over the stretch of hallway. Naruto's hand on his Samaritan's grip, while Caol had both of his sub machine guns at the ready. Naruto just shook his head as his hand wrapped around the grip only for a flaming bullet to be shot less than an inch from his head. He frowned as the rookie cocked both of them again. He realized that they were now set to full automatic, and with hellfire bullets, it would hurt to be shot by one of those.

Caol glared at him till he spoke, "Why Sir? Why would you give up your life here? Demon's of all kind looked up to you, you were Cerberus's shining pupil, you the one who did battle with the Olympians Apollo and Artemis on their own turf and deflected every one of their arrows. You, the one who stole the angel Gabriel's sword. You the one that our master most treasured! You the one that decimated an entire army of killers on the planet Heroika, you the one who trained the entire ninth division of the special squadron. You are the one who made the name of being a hellhound proud and now you would betray us for what? A human? Their rodents sir, they don't deserve the shining affection you have graced them with, they don't deserve YOU!" Caol roared as he let his guns blaze and his commanding officer went down in a flurry of bullets.

Naruto didn't move as Caol went over to his master with his guns even with his head. He spat out another flaming chunk of brimstone and put the barrel to his master's head. He didn't expect however for the body to turn to sand and show a corpse with destroyed ribcage. He was about to leap up when he heard the click of his master's Samaritan.

"Your right Caol, I did do all those things, but just because I am leaving doesn't mean I won't do my job, and perhaps I can make my loved ones life better with my actions." Caol shuddered as he bit his tongue as his master told him this, then he fell forward.

Naruto looked down at the rookie who would no doubt take his position. He would not die; Naruto had merely slammed the grip into the back of his head, knocking him so far unconscious that he wouldn't awake till he was long gone. He turned and headed down to the hallway where his exit was stationed. He knew that he would not get away unharmed, there was one more between him and his exit. Naruto slid his gun back into its holster and summoned two hunting knives to his hands, before walking in ready for his last battle in hell for a long time.

**Titan's Tower…**

Raven sat in her room meditating everything around her at peace. She however was a bundle of nerves. She knew that the blonde would be back in the realm of earth soon, and he would need her like he needed no one else. Her lover… yes the one she loved would be here soon, very very soon the air practically reverberated with his energy already. She would be ready when he arrived.

**In the room with the Portal…**

Naruto stood across from the one who would still be able to stop him. The black skinned demon had reverted to his true form, towering over the blonde, his red Mohawk aflame. He had in his hand one of the few things Naruto wanted to grab before he left for earth.

Scathes, the blade of the dead. The only thing that Naruto knew would be able to find him in the human world. The black handled butcher's cleaver. **(Look up master cleaver from fable 2)** It could sense anything, as it was crafted with one of the shards of the spear of Nebuchadnezzar. Naruto had the only other weapon in hell that shared a shard, his battle chain it had the shard on the end, sharpened to a point that Naruto could impale anyone and the shard wouldn't leave till he willed it. The ultimate weapon for someone of his position.

Daoemascus stood in front of him with a grim look; he didn't want to fight Death Dog, the two of them had been through almost every major war in history together, hell it was them that turned the tides in the second world war of this world by destroying select commanders on the central powers side. He sighed as he remembered the orders from Cerberus.

'_You are to kill the betrayer, leave nothing left for his body to regenerate from. You will cut him so completely that even all of the worlds great healers could not find and put him back together again._' He remembered nodding to the orders and wondering who the unlucky son of a bitch was, until it showed an image of Death Dog coming out of the gate of time. He had not spoken to anyone since.

"You won't get past me old friend, I always was the strongest of us." Naruto nodded as he spun both his blades into a more relaxed position. He looked at his friend and grimly stated.

"You won't stop me Daoe. I have no intention of living my unlife here anymore, I have found someone to spend eternity with, and I will follow her through master's fire if she wishes." The giant glutton shook his head as he charged Naruto and head butted him sending him skidding along the ground in unbearable pain.

"Maybe that will make you rethink this Dog. Your no match for me, I was allowed to feast on the river of souls to prepare for your arrival, your no match right now." He went silent as Naruto hopped to his feet and held his blades in front of him.

Daoemascus shook his head and swung his cleaver watching it cut through Dog's knives like they were paper. Naruto then slammed a fist into his face and knocked the cleaver from his hands before tackling him sending them both crashing into a wall.

The glutton shook his head as he looked at Dog. He wasn't the same; he was driven by something, something he hadn't felt in years: emotion. He got up and tackled the blonde to the ground and got him in a crushing headlock.

"You always were the soft one Dog, you never could throw away your emotions fully, now they have made you weak, something you didn't need when facing me."

Naruto tried to break free by slamming the large fellow into the wall, but as usual his grip was like steel. So Naruto bucked forwards and sent the black demon headfirst into a wall of stone, causing more cracks. He then tackled the giant and put him in a bull's throat hold, only to be smacked away like a small fly. He kicked his fellow demon in the head in return causing the machine to activate in the process.

Naruto charged at his former ally only to get a hack taken out of his chest. He looked and saw that Daoe. had retrieved his cleaver from the wall. He swung again only for Naruto to slide under and launch kick the larger of the two in the air where he appeared above him and laid a double overhand strike on the glutton's head sending him into the ground. The glutton got right back up and left a large cut on the blonde's face, causing him to curse and be blinded by the stinging pain of his own purely demonic blood in his eyes until he felt something spear through his chest.

He looked through the blood to see his friend had turned his arm into a spike and shoved it through him. He could feel his demon healing working to stop it, until the cleaver cut around the spike and the blonde fell to the ground in pain, now missing his large and small intestine.

Daoemascus snorted at the smaller demon as he began to feast on his friend's removed innards. He grabbed the blonde and held the cleaver to his throat, pressing it into his skin causing him to bleed away more of his life blood.

"Any last words old friend?" Naruto nodded as Daoemascus moved closer to hear him. Naruto spat blood out of his mouth and said.

"Sorry for this," the glutton pulled back and wondered if the blonde had gone fuzzy from the blood loss till he heard a click he knew all to well.

He looked and saw the Samaritan aimed dead center of his chest the barrel glowing with a combination of an explosive round and the blonde's added hellfire. '_That sneaky little son ova bit._' "BOOOM!!!" The glutton flew across the room and crashed into the wall bleeding from a manhole sized hole in his stomach.

Naruto picked himself up and dragged himself over to the body of his friend, then reaching over and picking up the cleaver he slung it on his back, he then grabbed his stuff by the door before putting a giant stone bar down to stop it from being opened he made his way to where the portal was about to give out.

He collapsed into the portal just as it sparked and transported him away. Safe for the time being. He was now going back into the world of his love. For once in a millennia, the Death Dog prayed that everything would go well. He knew with his track record and luck however, things would not be easy.


	7. Chapter 7, lovers reunited

**OniRudra presents:**

**A Death Dog**

**I do not own Naruto, Teen Titans, or anything else that appears in this fiction. So read this and enjoy.**

**Chapter 7,.**

Raven was sitting on the roof meditating when she felt it, it was as if the world was being torn apart on the very edges, the feeling of a truly powerful being crossing onto this plane. She opened her eyes as a flaming disk opened above the tower, something fell from the disk.

She watched as the figure fell its descent increasing speed till it was stopped by the merciless steel of the helipad. She stood up and walked over to it, wondering what this being was. It didn't register with the power Naruto had when he was last here. So walking up the stairs she walked over to the now obvious human body. When she saw it, her chest tightened.

It was the blonde dog all right, or so he called himself. He was practically dead. He had bullet holes in his upper chest, his stomach was missing, his two halves of his body only held together by the skin on his sides. He had several nasty cuts on his face, one that went from his crown to his chin, bleeding profusely. His arms looked as they had been dipped in acid, but were healing slowly and steadily. He was bruised all over from what looked to be like a mob beating. She crouched down next to him and tried to heal him.

Her powers didn't respond, that meant she couldn't heal him with magic. She frowned as she checked his pulse, her eyebrows shooting up as it was going so fast that it was practically one long strong beat. '_He has a impossible pulse for someone in his condition, what is he?_' She thought as the blonde's eyes opened weakly in the bright light of the sun.

"Raven?" he called as if his voice had been broken to pieces. She nodded as she leaned closer. He smiled as his eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

Raven panicked as the blonde's breathing slowed, but still came out. She looked around and quickly set out to take him to her bedroom; it was the safest place for him, despite whatever he would think. She called her powers to cover the pair as they vanished into the confines of the tower.

Over the next few weeks Raven rarely left her room apart from missions, and the occasional outing. Something her teammates took notice of and were on their way to ask her about right this minute. They all stood outside her door as Robin knocked.

"Raven are you in there we would like to talk?" The boy wonder asked as he knocked again hoping to call the telekinetic out of her room.

Raven looked up from changing the blonde's bandages. This was all she could do for him and so she did it regularly and almost fanatically. She had used her extra blankets and some spare pillows from the hall closet to make him a place to rest in the corner of her room, hidden from sight of the door by her bookshelves. She stood and pulled her hood up as she went to the door, casting the unconscious blonde a worried look, she then opened the door.

Robin and the group were surprised to see Raven appear at the door, it opening just barely. She looked at the four and asked,

"What is it?" Starfire looked to her friends then spoke.

"We just wish to know why you have become the more of isolated and seclusion as of late, is everything well?" She asked as Cyborg nodded and Beastboy tried to look past her into her room.

"I am fine, just had a lot on my mind." Cyborg looked to Beast boy who nodded and Robin was not deterred.

"Do you want to talk about it? We are your friends Raven; we are here to help you." Starfire nodded as the other two showed they were in the effort to help her. She shook her head as she stepped back,"I am fine; just need a little time to myself." The group nodded as the door slid shut and Raven disappeared inside once again.

She stayed there till she heard them all leave and she turned to Naruto, who was now sitting up. His bleeding bandages half falling off him as he looked around. He noticed her and smiled.

"My dear Raven, it is a pleasure beyond words to be able to see you once again." Raven looked at him as he faced her and allowed a smile to grace her features; he was finally out of that coma like sleep. She hurried over to him and touched his arm.

"Are you alright, is there anyway I can help?" He smiled, and then it turned to a wince as he felt the skin pull over his new scars. She noticed this and was about to continue rewrapping him till he stopped her.

"How have you been Raven-hime? Are you alright, I can detect a hint of sadness emanating from you." She looked away as he asked her the question. She had been so worried about him; she still didn't know what had happened to get him in such a state. She pushed these thoughts out of her head as she heard cracks and snaps of bones. She spun to look at him in alarm, he was resetting his bones!

Naruto looked at the sorceress and smiled, ignoring the pain this time as he set his bones in their appropriate place. He frowned as he flexed his arm, his muscles coiling and tightening to a level only he could.

Raven watched as the blankets slid off of him and his body was revealed. It was still just as tan and muscled as she had last seen it, except for the red raw mass that was his abdomen. He was in so much pain, pain she could not even begin to register. How he could push through it was a miracle to her, any other being would have just given up and waited for a death to consume them. Naruto pulled off the rest of the used bandages and tried to wrap himself in the new ones, only for the blonde to prove still too weak to do such a task. He growled as he tried harder to pass this handicap, only to prove unsuccessful. Raven watched this with a feeling tearing at her heart.

He was so proud of himself, too proud to admit it to anyone that he was weakened enough to probably lose to a common thug. She went over to him and crouched down, taking the roll from his pleading hands and continuing her earlier work. She did not find this a burden, but a blessing, that he in all his strength and willpower could still rely on her. She was still wondering about how to ask him how he had been so injured by his trip through the portal.

Naruto sat there as Raven bandaged him. He was not worthy of this, in his opinion. He had killed, more than she could ever know, more than he would ever want to tell her, despite his love for her. He was a killer, plain and simple. This was a fact he had come to terms with several centuries ago, but here, with her, he was scared.

What would she think of him? Would she despise him for what he had done? Had his escape from hell been completely single sided? How could he ever go back, if this was the case, there was no going back?

Raven looked at him. She had spent years restraining and cutting herself off from her emotions. In doing so she had a slight lean towards being an empathic, and she could feel emotions of fear, distrust, and regret brewing in the blonde death dog. As she continued wrapping the last of the bandages she turned his face to look at hers.

What she saw was heart breaking. The boy before her was completely and utterly broken by his past, no matter how much he tried to hide it, it showed through. It showed with a blaring resemblance to a criminal caught in a spotlight. He did not know what to do. So she did what she could think of, she reached out and embraced him.

Naruto felt the embrace around him, and he hugged her back. He would never let her go. He loved her enough to defy the only real home he had and escape from it. He held her as tears began to fall from his eyes. The tears were not of water, which was a human trait, no the hellhound held onto her as he cried tears of blood. He didn't care if he was crying, this feeling he had with her, the combined heat from the two touching was more home to him than any other place he had ever been.

Raven just sat there as the blonde held her, dry wracking sobs pouring from him. She reached to wipe his tears away, only to find his blood in their place. '_He really isn't human, he… he's… a demon like me._' As this thought rang through her mind she pulled herself tighter into his embrace, she could love him, no she did love him, and they were more alike than anyone would ever know.

Naruto and Raven sat there for an indefinite period, every minute seemed like days, and every hour seemed like years. They were held by one who loved them, something both of them missed out mostly their entire lives. But that was behind the pair as they now had each other. Raven fell asleep after the tears falling from her eyes had exhausted her, Naruto just picked her up and laid her to sleep in her bed. He sat at the foot, his body facing the wall but his face watching her. He had slept enough, now he just wanted to be with her.

Raven awoke in the middle of the night and looked to her side, the blonde was gone! She hurriedly looked to his pallet to find him missing from there as well! She sat straight up and looked around desperately once more, and then she tried to locate him.

She found him almost immediately; he was in the ops room. Getting out of bed and wrapping a robe around her she went to him, wondering what he could be doing.

Naruto sat on the couch, facing out the wall of glass that showed the city. In one hand he held his Samaritan's trigger mechanism; the other held a cleaning utensil. He was reading a book on the table he had gotten from his lover's bedroom; it was entitled Magical Relics of Samaria. He had been up for about 7 hours now, reading the pile of books on the table as well as doing other things. He perked his head up as he heard the sounds of bare footsteps coming his way. He let out a breath as he felt her and went back to work.

Raven entered the room, looking to where she knew he would be. He wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings; he seemed to be reading something. As she walked around the couch, he looked up at her.

"Couldn't sleep Hime?" She shook her head and sat down next to him, watching his maintenance over his revolver. His rough hands moving across every inch of the weapon with a tender grace that she had barely seen outside of someone holding a loved possession. Much like her friend Cyborg and his T-car. He put the gun back together after giving it one last scrutinizing inspection. He then snapped it closed and spun it by the trigger guard till he held it out to her.

Naruto had seen as Raven watched him study his weapon as he took care of its maintenance. She looked at it as if she had never seen anything like it. So after he spun it to make sure it was completely secure he passed it to her. The look she gave him caused him to smirk. It was somewhere along the lines of '_what in the hell am I supposed to do with this?_'

Raven took the gun from her lover's hand, surprised by the weight of the object. He had spun it a second ago as if it was weightless, and made of glass, holding the thing now that was most definitely not the case. This thing was heavy, she thought about what use the blonde had found for it as she looked at it.

It was beautiful, in a coiled snake about to bite you way. It had an etching that she was sure was an old graveyard, with actual names in the tombstones, foreign names. Its black metal reflected the minimum of light, only enough for the outline to be seen. Its grip was a red wood, probably oak. It was decorated by a shining chain that held an emblem of a dog, surrounded by a pentagram, with skulls of fire on the edges. As she looked at it she felt words beneath her hand, when she looked at them, she was surprised to find she couldn't read them.

"You noticed the etching Raven-hime?" She nodded as she handed the heavy weapon back to the blonde who spun it again, and showed her the words on the grip.

"It says '_Those who hide will be found, those who run will be caught,_

_Those who fight back will be beaten, and those who cry for god will receive a welcome from hell's burning embrace,_

_This is our creed and the rules by which we hunt._' It is basically the entire rules of life I lived by before I met you." She nodded as she looked around the ops room.

The dishes in the sink were washed and dried, which she guessed was done because it was her turn. There was a pile of books on the table in front of her from her bookshelves, which looked to all have been read. There was a small bird in the house as well, it watched her with a wary eye, as if it was going to fly down and screech at her if she moved any closer to Naruto. He looked up and rubbed her arm.

"Don't worry about Nicholas; he is just rarely trusting of people. He has been my familiar for about three hundred years after I saved his soul from the witch Thaegan. He usually stays at my villa, but I am guessing he followed me when I made my escape. He has been looking over every aspect of the tower while I was doing these small chores for us, and your friends. Oh please don't try to anger him; he is the only friend I have left from my old home." Raven nodded as the blackbird shuffled its feathers and squawked at her, causing Naruto to look up at him and tell him to stuff himself. Raven looked at him in surprise at his last words; they had come out in caws.

"You speak bird?" He nodded as he finished the book and laid it on top of the others. He looked at her with a shrug.

"The people of this world used to do it all the time a long time ago, I am not perfect but I picked up enough to hold a conversation. I can speak practically every language in this world, and you also probably guessed that there isn't a written dialect that you own that I can't read. It comes with having learned the celestial script, the dialect every language was based off, and every dialect some subspecies of." Raven looked at the blonde in surprise. '_He could practically learn anything, from any dimension, at any time. Wow, that was an unexpected little fact. It is kind of one of those abilities no one would ever trade for anything. He is just as smart as I am, well perhaps smarter but I will never admit it._' Raven smiled on the inside as she changed the language of the conversation from English to Russian.

Naruto kept effortless pace, as if he saw it coming. So she changed it again, and again, and again. German, Sumerian, Mongolian, and to her complete shock Azarathian. Naruto just looked at her with a smile that told her she couldn't beat him; he was too good at this. She huffed and that damn bird made a sound like laughing. She gave up as he wrapped his weapon in an oil clothe and put it in the pack he had. He looked to her and she felt her face grow hot.

She was sitting in the ops room, in her undergarments and a thick robe, facing someone whose distracted gaze could cause her hormones to race with just a smallest prod. She really wasn't unwilling for what they could do together; just she wished they had been together longer. '_Wait I don't even know what he is thinking, he could be thinking of what to do later today, dear Azarath I am starting to lose my mind to the gutter._' Naruto caused her attention to shoot back to the present situation as she could feel the leather beneath her moving, and turning to look at him she couldn't help but goggle at him again.

He was laid back, his eyes closed, and his body relaxed. He actually looked like a normal human being, except for the monster tattoos and the godlike physique. She wiped a strand of drool away from her mouth as her hormones caused her heart to slam into her chest. He looked at her and then reached out, taking her hand and pulling her onto his lap.

Raven wondered what he could possibly be doing, that is until he began to rub her shoulders. She immediately felt her powers loose control, but only for them to be drawn to him, and then dissipate. She was in so much happiness this wasn't possible, this just couldn't have existed without her knowing about it. She moaned as his hands went to where her shoulders met her neck and began to rub in deeper. She could cry it was that enjoyable. She was about to beg him to stop, until he stopped on his own and seemed to be arguing with that damned bird of his.

Naruto was telling Nicholas that they needed some time alone, but the bird was ignoring him, and Naruto was about to resort to turning the bird into a shower of feathers till Raven sat up and stood up in front of him. He looked up at her, making a mental note to try and get her to relax more around him, after all he was able to negate her powers, as confusing as this was to him. He watched as she left and he sat there and looked at the kitchen clock.

"Six-fifty guess it time for me to go into her room, and not come back out till she lets me." Naruto sighed as he picked up the stack of books with one hand and followed after her, Nicholas flying down and perching down on his shoulder, making some comment about him having no backbone.

Naruto flicked the little bird into the wall, only for him to fly right back and peck his ear. Naruto said the bird was an asshole, and the bird made some very interesting references to the blonde's lover's nether regions. Which Naruto then proceeded to barbecue the bird with sparks, cursing the fact he would rebirth in a few hours or so. Now he was cursed with these thoughts of Raven wearing a leather outfit, and brandishing a cat of nine tails at him whenever he was misbehaving.

"There will be no living with the bird after this," he said as he entered her room and lying down on his pallet, planning on sleeping and ignoring the day till Raven had gotten enough sleep. Raven just gave the blonde an odd look before shrugging it off. It not like he was thinking anything bad right?


	8. Chapter 8, getting to know each other

**OniRudra presents:**

**A Death Dog**

**I do not own Naruto, Teen Titans, or anything else that appears in this fiction. So read this and enjoy.**

**Chapter 7,.**

The wind whipped through the trenches as Naruto sat in the freezing mud, reloading his Springfield rifle as he heard the telltale sounds of popping gunfire going off. He looked to his right to see as his friend Leonardo falls to the stinking mud, blood pouring out from underneath his helmet where the enemy bullet had pierced. Naruto cursed as he finished reloading his rifle and stood up, shooting round after round into the advancing enemies, every shot taking down a soldier, till his rifle let its last shell fly and then he heard the stomach dropping sound of an empty chamber being fired.

Naruto tossed the gun away and picked up his dead ally's, using it with far more accuracy and skill than the young child could of ever had with the weapon. Naruto soon ran out of ammo for this one and pulled a grenade from his harness and tossed it into the charging force, the resounding cries of pain and earth shaking boom told him that the explosive had done its job. He drew his nine millimeter and began firing into the soldiers that appeared over the edge of the trench, every shot perfectly center right above their nose and below their brow, the weakest part of the human skull.

Naruto had no idea that he was being watched by nearly every soldier on his side that had inhabited the trenches, slowly increasing their pride and morale for having such a truly recognizable soldier on their side helping them protect their homeland. They fought back with increased ferocity, slowly pushing the enemy back, that was until the mortars came crashing down on them.

Soldiers of both sides screamed as they were baked by the explosives and sent flying through the air. Every soldier trying desperately to escape the raining death that was falling from the sky.

As they retreated back they noticed the blonde soldier with blue eyes was not giving away ground. The soldiers watched as the man soon ran out of ammo for his pistol and threw it at an attacking soldier, breaking the unlucky man's nose and sending him falling to the ground. The blonde then drew his knife and dove into the amassing forces.

Many of them felt weak to their stomachs as they watched the blonde attack with more ferocious power and deadly grace with the blade than any of the projectile weapons he had been using. He stabbed, gutted, and sliced every man down with unerring accuracy, that was till a bullet flew through the air and snapped the blade from the handle, and left the blonde weaponless. The soldiers lowered their heads as they were sure that the blonde man would die now.

He proved them all wrong however as he leapt at the closest enemy soldier and buried the broken blade into the man's eye socket. He then threw the man at the charging soldiers knocking them to the ground.

He then went to work with his hands. He punched, he choked, he palm thrusted, and he twisted necks as he still did not fall despite the bullets and blood that poured from the blue uniform he wore. He could not be stopped. Then everything went white, and none of the soldiers remembered anything else.

**Play Viva la Vida by Coldplay,**

After the battle Naruto walked through the farmland where his allies had made their last stand. He had a face covered in blood and oil, his shaved head somewhat resembling to a corpse's by the gaunt look it held. His clothes were ripped to tatters; his boots had been taken off and used as throwing weapons, leaving his bare feet to tread the ground. He came to a stop as he ended up at the place where he had started off the battle and peered down into the trench.

All his allies were dead here as well, his enemy soldiers were still moving about. So without hesitation he drew the pistol he had taken from a dead man a little while back, and the night was lit up by the flash of the gun's barrel, and more bodies fell to join the countless dead as the blonde stood and headed towards the now baked earth of mortar blasts that had once been fields of wheat.

Naruto walked through the burned fields, running his uncovered hands through the now ash covered export. He had failed, countless soldiers had died, and the land was burning behind him from the invading force, he was tired, far too tired to keep up his life on this world for much longer. So he made his way slowly to the outcropping where the enemy snipers were supposed to be posted and crossed the line, walking about four feet further he stopped and looked straight up into the sights of a hidden sniper and bowed his head.

The blue eyed soldier's body fell to the dirt a second later, six bullets having pierced his head from different angles. He still was alive as he hit the ground, cursing that he seemed to walk straight to the rookie snipers as they couldn't of killed him with their six shots, or any of their combined efforts. So he laid there, blood flowing from his head and body as he fed the ground that he had tried so hard to defend in the last few days. Then he closed his eyes and embraced death's waiting and cold grasp.

**In realscape…**

"Haaah," the sound of a low yell echoed throughout the dark room. The dark and odd décor of the room seeming larger than life as one of the occupants shot up in bed, the spade shaped throwing knives appearing almost subconsciously in his tense hand. He looked around, registering the room with a scrutiny that wasn't capable of human beings. All the while his eyes flashing back to their original blue, from a void less empty black.

Naruto let out a great breath as he registered there were no enemies in the room. He cast a glance to the opposite side of the room where the room's other occupant rested on a bed.

Raven didn't seem to have noticed him, or his dark reminiscing. He let the blades fall to the floor with a clatter as she still didn't move from facing the wall in her sleep, murmuring something about fire and demons born of flame.

Naruto's eyes grew soft as he heard it. Getting up, he walked over to where she slept. He sat down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, his thumb circling the skin on her neck causing her to relax and loose a large amount of tension. He sighed as he pulled the covers tighter around her, as if to wade off the nightmares.

Naruto didn't move as he looked at her sleeping face. She was so beautiful; he couldn't believe how long he had lived without her. Leaning down he kissed her cheek and hugged her getting an airy sigh from her in her sleep. Naruto then stood up, and headed out of the room. He wasn't going to get anymore sleep tonight.

Raven opened her eyes as she heard her door whoosh closed. She had felt the kiss as it had wakened her up. She was wide awake as he left the room wondering what was wrong with him. It seemed he had a nightmare, but it seemed to of shaken him much more than any other of the ones she had seen in their time together. She pulled on her cloak and followed after his signature in a shadow transport.

Naruto sat on the roof of the tower, looking out at the water and its inky blackness. He had another memory assault him again. This wasn't one of his better ones, it had been in the earlier years of his unlife, and the time when he couldn't control the power he had been reborn with, power that had rivaled the fox. It still scarred him all the friends he had lost throughout time. He sighed as he threw a stone of the roof and watched as it skipped all the way to the docks of the city. He looked behind him to see Raven standing in her cloak.

"Not sleeping again Hime?" he asked with a smile only to get a frown from her. His smile vanished as she sat down next to him. She gave him a look he didn't like.

"I should be asking you that, this is the ninth night in a row that you had to wake up and get away from your bed. What is it that keeps doing this to you, why won't you let me know?" She reached out to touch his face only for his hand to come up and cover her's completely. She looked at him and saw that it wasn't something he wanted to tell her.

She responded by hugging his shoulders, holding him close to her. Despite him being a head taller, he was very easy to snuggle with, like a plushy. She just held him and told him that they were here to be together and that meant sharing secrets with one another.

Naruto shook his head only for Raven to hold him tighter. He heard her whisper something that caused his heart to freeze, despite the fact that it was constantly surrounded by hellfire.

"Do you not love me enough to trust me Naruto?" she whispered and he felt his insides shrivel some what.

Raven knew that this was a low blow for her, something she would get the scolding of a lifetime from her other personas when she meditated, but there was no other way to get him to talk to her.

"Hime of course I do… it is just that… it isn't the most pleasant memories in the world." He finished lamely. She looked at him and he looked down at her in return.

"You tell me everything you have ever done, and I will still hold on to you. Besides it doesn't seem fair that I think you're ready to learn about my past, if you won't tell me yours." Naruto's eyes hardened as he nodded and Raven was somewhat frightened of what she had gotten herself into.

"Okay hime I will tell you everything later, for now just let me hold you." She nodded as she let him move behind her and wrap his arms around her; they stayed there as they watched the sun rise. Both of them knowing that they would be sharing a part of themselves that one wouldn't share unless it was vital later that day.

**Later that day… **

Naruto sat in a circle inside Raven's room, Raven standing outside of it. He didn't want to do this, last time people had seen flashes of his emotions had started the epidemic of night terrors in the fourth providence of the planet Gocandaie. He knew Raven had truly strong mental walls, but he was going to come along any way, to take away the memories when she couldn't stand their weight anymore.

Raven watched as Naruto inspected her spell circle. She didn't know whether to be appreciative or upset that he didn't trust her abilities. She shook that out of her head as she finished the preparations. She sat in a meditative position and began to chant, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos Arcaia Insileam Corveson."

Naruto leaned forward as he could feel blackness entering the edges of his vision; the spell was working so far. It should take them both right to the center of his mind, the axis of his memories.

**Inside the mind of the Hellhound…**

Raven looked around in surprise. Most minds she had met were small hallways, composed of many doors, all which led to a different mental function. Naruto's was different to say the least.

It was a spiraling staircase downwards, doors every few feet or so. Their names were written in a language of the celestial beings, as it was the perfect safeguard for people trying to meddle. She reached for the closest door only for Naruto to seize her by the hood and yank her back, several spears almost impaling her from the doors edges.

"Hime you are here to look at my memories as to learn more about me, it would be best not to go to doors you don't know what lays behind." Raven nodded at the destroyed stone where she was just standing. Naruto caught her attention by calling to her.

"Since you're already in my mind, and we both really don't want to go into yours and get jumped by your emotions, why don't you tell me about your past?" She nodded as they began a walk towards the center.

Raven told Naruto everything: Azarath, her mother, Trigon, his curse of the gem, her homeworlds destruction. Nothing was left out as they continued farther into his mind, it changing to older and more complex civilizations decorations the farther they went.

Naruto listened to everything she said, registering it all in his mind. It was not unheard of to make humans portals for different entities; he had done it to several, though never with the intent to destroy. He was moved by her story till she got to the part of her father and the destruction of her homeworld.

He felt sweat flow down the back of his neck. He had memories of her homeworld alright, some of the last ones. Trigon had summoned him to help him destroy Azarath, which he had done by absorbing the souls of half the population of the planet, while Trigon took the other half. He had lost the ability to absorb souls very soon after he got it, but not before he helped in the destruction of her home planet. He had forbidden any of his subordinates from helping Trigon in his escape from the dimension he was sealed in, but that was only because he didn't want anyone knowing about his cooperation in the matter. Now he knew that he had helped a demon that had given him a large extent of his power, in destroying the home of the love of his existence. '_Karma really is an evil vehement bitch._' he thought.

Raven watched as Naruto tensed at the mention of her homeworld, but she shrugged it off as him having visited it in his time before he met her, not thinking he had helped in destroying it. They both came to a stop when the stairs turned into a stone slide by a tarnished purple door.

Naruto looked to her and motioned for her to head in. She nodded and opened the door, then heaving with all her might.

The inside was surprising; it was two monstrous spheres the size of well it was hard to compare them to something, they were made of many crossing rings, etched into the rings were thousands of little symbols, each about the size of a nail on her little finger.

She looked at him in surprise. He just looked at the things like they were the root of all his suffering in the world. He saw her shocked look and just shook his head, "I have a lot of memories, and I am not exactly young Raven-Hime." She looked back at them, then at him.

"You must be at least a thousand years old to have this many," he shook his head as she just looked at him, before she asked.

"Naruto, how old are you?" Naruto shook his head before replying, "Raven-hime, I am three thousand, nine hundred and sixty-seven years old." Raven just looked at him in shock. '_He couldn't be that old; he still looked like he was around her age, despite a little older. Was she really in love with a demon as old as this world?_'

Naruto deciding to start up this painful recollection lifted his hands. This caused the massive spears to spin in terrible and at scary speeds till the rings stopped forming the image of a seed.

"The first memory you will see, will be my birth." He closed his eyes as a black stone pillar rose in front of her. It seemed to draw light to it as she walked closer, that was until the entire thing exploded like a flash bang, and the viewing started.


	9. Chapter 9, memories and future

**OniRudra presents:**

**A Death Dog**

**I do not own Naruto, Teen Titans, or anything else that appears in this fiction. So read this and enjoy.**

**Chapter 8,.**

Raven stood next to Naruto who was crouched on a building, gazing out to where great flashes of light were going off and causing rubble and bodies to fly through the air. She was about to ask if this was the place but he just pointed to the window of the half broken building across from them. She looked and smiled.

It was a blonde baby; she knew already that this was her Naruto. He didn't scream as he just reached out and played with his mother's tresses of hair. This caused the red haired, light blue eyed women to smile before she passed out from exhaustion.

Raven watched in confusion as the doctors set a drug on the women, while a nurse carried a baby out to a man who looked like an exact copy of the lover she had now. He looked at the baby solemnly before vanishing into a swirl of leaves. Raven was about to ask what happened when Naruto picked her up bridal style from behind and shot off to the explosions of light.

They arrived a second later to see the man riding a giant frog, "It a toad hime, not a frog." she nodded as she corrected herself and the pair were facing something that she just saw.

A giant rust colored fox, with nine tails whipping behind it, making countless others with illusions as how fast they were moving. She watched as earthquakes, and twisters came off the monster as if it was radiating destruction. She saw its paws swiping and killing countless people as they left smoking gouges in the ground.

Both of them were watching as the scene's focus changed to her blonde's look alike, which had finished some sort of ability that reached out with a great ghost like hand, and ripped the fox's soul self from his body and cause it to vanish. Leaving nothing but the great corpse of the beast behind to be a remembrance. She then heard a baby crying, and looking down from the wall she saw an old man in a odd outfit holding the blonde baby that she still was sure was her lover. The world rippled along the edges as the two vanished again.

This time they were at an alley somewhere, Naruto as a child pressed up against a wall. He looked to be about six, and very scared of the mob that was in front of him. The leader made some reference to Kami and then shook his hand and the blonde was attacked.

Raven had to stifle a gasp as they attacked young Naruto. Who didn't fight back as he just laid there and they cut, stomped, punched kicked, burned, and clubbed the blonde. They eventually got tired and left him there, where he then dragged himself into a nearby spot between two trashcans and went to sleep.

The pair appeared again at a school, where they sat in a tree and he pointed out people and named them: "That's Ino, the platinum blonde." Raven looked at the girl who was reading a fashion magazine. "One next to her is Kiba, the rough looking one." Raven watched the boy as a dog poked its head out of its owner's jacket and sniffed before looking at a large boy who was shoveling chips.

Naruto explained that one was Chouji; the one next to him napping was Shikamaru. Raven asked him why his head resembled a pineapple, causing the blonde to almost fall out of the tree from laughter. The next two were a tall youth with sunglasses who was apparently named Shino, and a pale lavender eyed girl who was casting glances at the table six levels down where three sat in turmoil, she was muttering something that she couldn't hear but caused her lover to grow a thoughtful expression.

Naruto pointed to the last table, where the first was a blue shirted boy, with a fan symbol on his back. His eyes pupils were completely black, and his hair resembled a duck's ass. This she asked again and Naruto did fall out of the tree from laughter. She looked at the one on the opposite of the table, the one she would know anywhere.

Young Naruto looked very short, shorter than everyone else in the class. He looked as if he was just getting out of a fight if the bruises were any indication. He was smiling a large smile that anyone who knew him would know was fake or at least she thought it was.

The world rippled around them again and Naruto was in a forest, beating on a man who dressed like an instructor of the last memory. The man was thoroughly broken; Naruto plopped on the ground and asked himself questions.

"Am I really a demon? Did I really kill all of those people? Do I deserve to die?" Raven heard this and looked to the Naruto at her side.

He wasn't moving, he could have passed for Azarathian with that skin color being so pale. She watched as his eyes were shifting from their new blue, to a flaming crimson, and finally to a void less black until the image rippled.

This time he was there with two of the students, the one he called Uchiha and Haruno. They were standing in front of a man who had silver hair and one of his eyes covered. He was holding two bells, and a timer. Then it went off and they all ran off… except Naruto who charged straight out only to be sent flying through the air by a pair of joined index fingers. He was then caught by a rope trap and the images rippled again.

This time he was telling a small boy with a scarf to accent his curves better. Raven looked at the blonde as he scratched the back of his head, "It isn't like that Raven-hime, I promise it isn't anything about what you're thinking." The Konohamaru went poof and transformed into a naked girl with black hair and near perfect-ten figure. Raven turned back to him and Naruto saw a book appear in her hands.

"You perverted a small child; I am going to make you regret it." Naruto smile disappeared as he looked at the picture, "I already do.' She stopped as she made the book disappear and then the ripples stopped and they appeared back in the room with the monstrous spheres.

She looked at him, and he couldn't look back at her. As he faced away from her he told her why they stopped. "My living memories are few to be remembered, those are all I have now, but the worst one are from after my life."

Raven looked at his posture and saw that he would collapse through the pain if he continued. She walked up to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"We can stop here, I have learned a lot. We don't have to know everything about each other at once do we?" Naruto smiled at her before he scooped her up and they vanished from his mind.

**Realscape…**

They appeared in her bedroom, only for the increased sounds of knocking to reverberate through the walls. Naruto still held her in his arms and was spinning her around, much to her enjoyment till she encased him in black energy and held him in place as she stopped.

"Don't lose that thought please." He smiled through the black energy as she huffed and went to the door. She opened it to see Starfire standing there bobbing on the balls of her feet.

"Friend Raven there is a sale at the mall of shopping on the ornaments of the hair, would you perhaps like to join me and we could perhaps share the gossip as we head there?"

Raven looked back at the still frozen blonde then back at Starfire. This would probably be going on all day, so she could come back to Naruto later and they could continue on this moment when she got back.

"Give me a minute Starfire, I will be right out." She nodded happily and flew away as she faced the blonde. He looked at her with confusion.

"I am going out, you should as well. You have already read all the books I own and cleaned my room twice; you will be bored without me. We meet back here at nightfall." she said as she released him and Naruto landed on her floor without a sound, before he strode over to her.

He picked her up again and brought her face to his. Raven's eyes went wide as she felt her emotions lose control as he kissed her. She felt his lips against hers, and she watched one of her books fly across the room and crash into the wall. Naruto ignored this as he deepened the kiss and she felt her powers begin to settle, he was negating them again. She closed his eyes and returned the kiss.

Naruto was kissing her passionately, trying his hardest not to transform to his full demon and mark her. As this could probably kill her, he didn't know with half demons. He just settled on letting his hand rest on her neck feeling her blood rush through her body with burning need, he would most likely continue this when they got back from their corresponding jaunts through the city. He pulled away as he felt she needed air.

Raven tried to continue the kiss, only for her to kiss something that wasn't his lips, but still tasted delicious in her opinion. She opened her eyes to see she was kissing his neck. She pulled away on to sway a little and stumble, Naruto catching her and holding her up till she got her bearings.

"How can you do that to me?" She asked as he grinned at her. She ignored the burning feeling beneath her stomach as she kissed him one last time on the cheek and hurried off so he couldn't catch her.

Naruto shook his head as he left to shower, and then realized that only the girls were gone. Cursing that he would have to forgo the shower he went over to the dresser drawer his intense pleading had gotten him. He pulled on his jacket, zipped it up. Took the roll of money he had from that apartment fire, his flask of absinthe, his gun he left in the drawer. He did find his goggles and pulled them on. He then climbed into the air vent and made his way out of the tower.

Naruto walked down the streets of downtown, headed towards the docks, why he didn't know, just had a feeling. He ignored the flickering lights from the windows and turned the corner.

He saw two large men in suits threatening a shorter Asian man. They were about to go to their weapons when naruto called out.

"Hey is this a bad time?" The giants looked at him and cracked grins at his size, at least two heads smaller than them. They couldn't know however that his figure made them look scrawny, because of his jacket. They charged at him with their arms outstretched and ready to hurt.

Naruto looked at the giants with a raised eyebrow. This was a classic example of why he thought it was best to hire expensive and not just outfit giant gorillas in expensive suits, it made it look a lot worse when they were face down on the pavement. Naruto just decided that he would give them the first hit.

The left one reached him first, slugging him hard in the jaw. Unfortunate for the giant Naruto was an ex-demon so he still had the reinforced skin that the demons needed to survive in hell with. This fact led to the monster of a man breaking the bones in his hand, and bawling like a baby. Naruto grabbed the man by his lapels and slammed him headfirst into the brick wall, causing a ringing crack to reverberate and the giant to slide down bleeding and unconscious.

Naruto looked at the other and growled, making him run away. Naruto turned to the Asian man and helped him up.

"Are you alright sir?" The old man nodded before he glanced at the boy up and down. He nodded and took the offered hand, getting up and brushing himself off, then looked at the felled giant. Then back at the blonde.

"Young man how did you do that?" Naruto just went over to the man and sat him up, before binding his arms and legs in zip ties from the man's pockets.

"I have a talent when it comes to doing things like this." The man smiled as the blonde walked over and looked to check him for injuries. This could be perfect, his boss would need a bodyguard with all those fools trying to move in on is business. He saw the blonde starting to walk away and spoke.

"Young man, what would you say if I told you that I could get you a job where you could do things like that," he pointed to the felled man. "And be paid very well for it."

Naruto looked at the man with a raised eyebrow. He turned back around, "And how would I do that sir?" Naruto asked. The man smiled as he beckoned the boy closer as he opened his briefcase. He pulled out an earpiece and asked someone to tap him into the boss's main office.

He handed the boy a card, a business card. Naruto looked at it. This was expensive. Folded imperial white stock paper, embossed with a large golden "**K**" on one side, the k had a silver world behind it with a phone number on the bottom in jet black. He looked at the man who had begun walking away.

"If this interests you young man, just call the number. More will be explained to you when you do." The man then turned a corner with Naruto following, he saw the man get in the back of a long black limo. The man waved as Naruto waved back weakly, and then looking back at the card.

'_Well Raven did say find something to do, and this seems to count as something._' Naruto thought as he headed to look for a payphone.

He searched through most of downtown jump city with no luck, most phones were either busy, graffiti, or just ripped out of the ground. He was about to barbecue the door to someone's apartment building and use theirs till he thought of a place he knew that had a phone, so he headed there.

He walked till he got to that pizza place that the Titans frequented and picked up the earpiece. He was about to put money in and dial when he heard a boom from down the street. Looking he saw, a really large pile up of cars and an eighteen wheeler. He shook his head and put in the money.

He pressed in the numbers as he read them off the card. He then waited for an answer.

"Riiinnnggg, Riiinnnggg, Riiinnnggg, Riiinnnggg." naruto was about to hang up when the line cut out and he heard the phone pick up.

"Yes?" the voice on the opposite end was deep, bass sounding. If Naruto had to guess right that second this was a big man. He shook out any pressing thoughts and responded.

"Uh yes sir, this is Naruto, I was told to give you a call if the proposition interested me?" He said unsure of what to say.

"Yes, Togoshan just called ahead for you to announce your call. I must say that you seem to be very impressive for someone who is so young. Now you said you were interested in a job offer?"

"Yes Sir." There was a long "hmm" on the other end of the phone as the man sounded busy.

"I have an opening on Thursday, can you be at the exact spot you are now at noon this Thursday." Naruto thought about this as he looked at the card. '_Well a job will be easy for me to relax with, and I won't be cooped up in the tower so much. I'll tell Raven about it after I see what it is, after all there isn't even a definite possibility that I will take the job._'

"Yes sir I can do that. Who do I refer to you as sir?" Naruto asked hoping to get a name, at least anything to go on.

"Yes how silly of me." Naruto heard the man chuckle in that deep bass voice and was now sure of his earlier guess.

"You may call me Kingpin, young man. Just Kingpin." the voice replied as it finished the call and it then cut out.


	10. Chapter 10, love realized trouble brewin

**OniRudra presents:**

**A Death Dog**

**I do not own Naruto, Teen Titans, or anything else that appears in this fiction. So read this and enjoy.**

**Chapter 10,.**

Robin sat in front of the computer in the ops room; he was relaying any dangerous criminal activity to the other titans around the world. He hadn't heard anything from Titans East in a while and it was beginning to concern him. He had just gotten through to the tower where Speedy answered, "We got the info Robin, anything else we can relay to you in exchange?"

The young crime fighter shook his head, and then stopped. There was that one blonde kid who had been here a couple of months ago. They had looked at the pictures from the car wreck earlier, and saw him watching it in the background before he made a phone call. He nodded and looked through the images, bringing up at least nine screen shots of the blonde. He sent them to the titans east.

Speedy looked at the images, as bumblebee walked in. She looked at the pictures and asked.

"Handsome guy, what did he do?" Robin raised a finger to tell them till he stopped. All he had really done was get out of a burning building that he rescued a baby from and ran from them who tried to talk to him.

"Nothing particularly criminal, but we want to find him before that changes. Tell me if you see anything." The pair nodded as the link cut out. Robin inspecting the pictures as to learn anything new about the blonde, he was definitely strong enough to be a threat if he wishes, they just had to learn what he wanted, and where he had been for the past few months.

Starfire and raven walked in, Starfire burdened by numerous bags while Raven only had one. Her's was from the bookstore, but their was something she got for the blonde in the bag however. She was hoping to get away when she saw images of Naruto on the Titan's main computer screen.

"Friend Robin why is the one who we failed to capture covering the screen of viewing?" Robin looked up at them as he moved the pictures around and opened up a live feed from the city's traffic camera.

"Because Starfire he is back, and this time he isn't being as noticeable as he was last time." Cyborg butted in here from over where he was eating hot dogs.

"How exactly was he noticeable last time, we didn't even know he was here till he helped with that fire." Robin visibly deflated at this as the green one canceled the feed and turned the channel to monster trucks.

Raven noticing that Star was now preoccupied by the flashy crashing of cars, hurried away to her room. She needed to see a blonde and give him a present.

Naruto lay on Raven's bed, flipping the card over and over again in his hand. He was interested, this "Kingpin" sounded like a person who kept his affairs in order, and a leash on his problems. Something that the blonde respected highly, despite how rarely he had encountered it in his unlife. He heard footsteps outside the room and tucked the card away in his jacket's pocket. '_I have three days to tell her, I don't have to rush things. After all she seems happy today, which in her normal mood is a blessing._' Naruto sat up as the door whooshed open.

Raven walked in, heading towards her book shelf where she put away her purchases. Before she could get the first out of the bag however, she could feel the blonde's torso up against her back, and his hands appeared from around her.

"What did you get my dear hime?" he asked as he laid his head on her shoulder and breathed in her scent: a stinging mixture of incense and smoke. She pulled the books out of the bag and put them on the shelf, knowing that the blonde was memorizing the spots they were being placed. He got up before she put the last one up, and threw himself down on her thin carpet.

Raven cast a glance behind her, taking notice of a small bruise on his cheek. He had been out only for a few hours and he had already gotten into a fight. She picked up the smaller box inside the bag and walked over before sitting next to him.

Naruto looked up and saw the box. He didn't know what to think as she picked the box up and pulled off the lid, taking out whatever was inside of it.

He saw what it was in the split second she had brought it out. A ring, not a small band or anything like that, but a full size medieval ring. It was cast in gold, with a large indentation where a red gem set. He looked at it, his normal guard down, as she pulled off his glove and looked at his hands.

Raven's light hearted smile disappeared. She had always wondered about his hands. Even in the memories of his life he had worn plated gloves. Looking at them she now knew why.

The palms were burned, not just a normal red burn, but a terrible black and blue burn. It showed that his hands had been like this for a while by the way his skin had formed in rough and uneven strands. Covering them till it was just barely useful enough to be used in the present way. She wondered how he was ever able to fight so well with his hands if they were always like this. '_Wait with his demon healing any injury should have healed in time; these have been with him since he was alive. What could have caused them?_'

Naruto grabbed his glove from her grip and pulled it back on till it was a tight fit once again. She tried to pull it off again but he shook his head. She tried harder till he did something that he regretted.

"Rooaarr," Raven stopped as she looked at his eyes. There was no trace of her lover in those eyes; it just reflected back pure anger. Something that she didn't understand. Why would he be so upset over his hands?

Naruto looked at his hands then back at what he had just done, the gravity of the situation hitting him like a freight train. He had just growled at his lover. He kicked himself as he stood and tried to get away only for her hands to seize his arms.

Raven pulled Naruto back to the floor and put her arms around his neck. Naruto embraced her back as he felt her powers put the ring on his right hand. He stiffened as he felt his body reach out and bond with it. He let out a breath as he pulled her away.

"Naruto what happened to your hands?" he nodded and pulled both of his gloves off, showing her that the burns were indented with the writing of celestial script. She took them and turned them over; gazing at the symbols he had been trying to teach her over the past few months.

She didn't recognize them as he spoke. "My hands are like this, not because of fire, or lightning or anything else like that, but because of me, trying to break the rules of hell. When I died I tried to get into heaven, not knowing that the fox's sins carried on to me in death. I grabbed the gates thinking I had to open them myself, and when a demon tries to force entry into heaven, well this is the result."

Raven looked at the hands then at the man she loved. '_He got these for trying to get into heaven? That seems so unfair; he didn't do any true crimes he was just hurt for trying to find happiness._' Raven shook her head as she pulled herself up into his lap and hugged him tight.

Naruto returnedthe embrace with equal tenderness and affection. He knocked her over as he kissed her, wrestling with her as he rolled across the floor. He had been robbed of this earlier, but now it was time to get back what they had started.

Raven wrestled back against the blonde playfully, kissing him every time he pinned her. She would then use her powers to flip him over and take control of their kisses. He was without a doubt stronger, he proved it as he held her to the ground on her stomach with his thumb, but luckily she had her powers, and his watch was there to absorb any of her powers that tried to reverberate from her emotions and hurt something.

Naruto lifted her up in the air, and tickled her only for her to strike him with a light blow to make him let go. He waited for her to get up as he stayed on all fours she didn't know what to think, till he flew through the air and tackled her to her bed, nuzzling her in a very wolf like way.

Raven eyes shot open as he nuzzled her, she hadn't expected this! He had begun to massage her body as he nuzzled her, which had a very strong effect on her body. She could feel the heat pour from her chest down to below her stomach till he stopped and just held her, hurting her with how much she missed the situation he had her in a few seconds ago, her burning blush a bright testament to what had passed.

Naruto just lay beside her, till he rolled over and put her on top of him where she curled up and sighed. He held her close and rubbed her cheek against the bridge of his nose. She was tired from the miniature wrestling match, added on to a day of her emotions being suppressed she was exhausted. Naruto figured this would have been a good a time as any to tell her about his phone call.

"Raven, I went out today." She nodded on his chest and replied, "Good you did what I told you." He frowned at this causing her to smile.

"I stopped a man from being mugged." "Okay, do you want a thank you kiss?" Naruto craned his neck to look at her cute pout before replying, "Are you sure you have enough energy to give me one?" She scowled as he laughed and she moved close to her lover, before enveloping him in a kiss again.

It lasted a little while till they broke apart and Raven looked at him, wondering what else there was to this. Naruto was not known for telling something without it having some reference to something important.

"So what about this man?" She said as he seemed to have zoned out.

"Well he seems to work for a very successful person and he offered me a chance to talk about a job, I was thinking of taking him up on it." Raven brought her head up as she looked at the blonde, "Did this man give you a name?"

"Not in particularly, he just told me to address him as Kingpin." Naruto said as Raven shifted to get more comfortable, trying to remember what she knew about a Kingpin. Coming up with nothing, she told him something that he wasn't very unhappy to hear.

"I don't see why not, after all if you got out more I could get some more time to read my books, instead of you reading them to me." Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What's wrong, you don't like me reading to you? Would raven-hime just want her big meanie of a lover to leave her alone so she could read more of her books?" He tried his best not to crack a smile as she glared at him.

"I like you reading just fine, it is just that you don't enjoy it as much as I do, because you have already read them and you lose interest about halfway through, and you leave the book to me to finish." Naruto nodded as he scratched his head and tried to ignore it.

Raven shook her head as she took the blonde's head in her hand and made him face her.

"Go on and take this job if you want to, you always seem to be having more fun, when you come home after taking care of something that makes you work." Naruto looked at her before a wolfish grin appeared again.

"There are other things I could do right now which would involve me having to work, and you would be very happy if you ask me." She looked at him with a blush before she rolled off him and covered herself with a sheet.

"Goodnight," she eeped out, trying to forget about whatever the blonde had been thinking of, and secretly she had been thinking of as well.

Naruto got up to leave till Raven's voice stopped him. He turned and crouched down next to where the covers were bunched around her head.

"Will you sleep next to me please? That is… if you don't… mind. I mean you could sleep over in your pallet, just I thought it would be nice to try it." Naruto looked at her before he moved closer.

"Okay hime if that is what you want, but can I get a goodnight kiss in return?" Naruto watched as Raven moved the covers away from her face, and kissed his cheek. He kissed her back as the covers covered her face again and walked to the other side of the bed.

He crawled beneath the sheets, and lay down behind her. Raven tried to ignore the feelings of butterflies as she heard Naruto say good night.

"Goodnight Naruto, I love you, I love you so much." Naruto then waited as her light sounds of breathing dipped and showed that she had fallen asleep.

She did love him, and he loved her. His life in this world was going so much better than his old one, what were the chances of it happening this way. He thought to himself as he curled over and embraced her

**In a graveyard in Hell…**

A tall, stooping figure walked through the gravestones soon coming to rest at the head of two individual ones. He cracked a grin as he remembered his master's orders.

"Find someone who can defeat our Death Dog, dead or alive bring them here so that we can fix this mistake on our society." The grave ghoul had smiled before departing to the file room and finding two souls that were perfectly capable as they had all nearly killed him in life.

"Here lies the remains of the ninja team 7, may their rest never be disturbed and them reborn. Or whoever had done so will face the demon of the S&D unit, the Death Dog." The grave ghoul smiled as he reached into his worn and broken robe and pulled out two pairs of broken fangs. His arm showing that a hole had once been blown through it.

"Now mighty Death Dog, let us see if you can face your dead memories with all of their living abilities, and the blessing of the Nosferatu." The figure dropped the fangs into the black soil above each of the gravestones.

He let out a great rasping laugh as the ground began to crack and shake, two skeletons appearing, their bodies regrowing from the dust and air in their chained coffins. They called out to the figure who watched the monsters with savage glee.

'_Oh yes death dog, fate's hand will turn to master Lucifer in this round and you will come back to face your punishment, your lover and any of her friends and family will be killed by the two you yourself could not kill! Then I will collect your soul as well, to add to my collection._'


	11. Chapter 11, Kingpin and mistakes

**OniRudra presents:**

**A Death Dog**

**I do not own Naruto, Teen Titans, or anything else that appears in this fiction. So read this and enjoy.**

**Chapter 11,.**

The black limo turned down the side street, heading away from the highway. It headed for central Manhattan. It made a large swerve as the traffic went from bearable to terrible. It finally rode to a stop in front of a very ornate and expensive office building.

Naruto got out from the car, his normal outfit gone. He thought due to the gravity of the situation he should come more formal, so after pulling off several small bank robberies he got his present outfit together.

He wore shined black loafers, the crease of his grey slacks breaking in place right over the edge of the shoes. He wore a black belt, with a tucked in white shirt. His gloves in place, as was his ring and his watch showing in his front pocket. The suit jacket covered his broad shoulders barely, but enough to let things work for easy maneuverability. He had his goggles replaced by a pair of black lensed sunglasses. His hair washed and tied back in its normal ponytail. All in all he thought he looked like some kind of accountant from Australia, and it annoyed the holy hell out of him.

He watched as two small men came up to him, one he knew. It was Mr. Togoshan, the other man had close cut red hair, and looked at Naruto as if he might be carrying a secret grenade or something. Naruto walked up to the man who smiled and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Young man you made it, I hope the ride wasn't to long for your comfort?" Naruto shook his head as they headed inside the building to its lobby.

Marble and gold dominated this room. The room's layout was simple. One large ornate desk at the back, waiting area to the side and the opposite wall dominated by a holo-projection screen that was apparently running on a loop, the screen showed a flashing image of the same insignia on the card, but the words are something that confused Naruto

"**Here at Fisk Industries, we believe that to do something right in a situation, you must go to the very farthest to find people that have the experience and the ethic the job itself requires.**" Naruto stood there as he recognized the voice from the man on the phone, and for some confusing reason had the feeling that a very powerful man was here to meet him. He shook this out of his head and entered into elevator with Mr. Togoshan, the other man staying beside the elevator door.

Naruto leaned back against the wall, listening to the rapidly rising and falling crescendo of the Classical elevator music. He looked up at the black plate of glass that read he was now on the top floor, and he could feel sweat go down his neck. The blonde didn't like heights, that's why he chose a demonic form without wings, if people wanted to be this high up, it was usually so they could throw someone from it. Well that was the reasoning usually in his experience, having been thrown from several penthouses himself. The wind rushing through his face wasn't so bad; it was the landing that hurt like hell. He grimaced at the remembrance as the doors opened.

Naruto walked out and looked at the hallway, it was liked it was a clone of what they had just seen below. Except the screen was now showing images of places around the world. He walked up to the desk as Togoshan bowed and said he couldn't stay. He nodded and went to the receptionist.

"You are Mr. Fisk's nine o'clock; very good you're right on time. I will motion for you to go in please just take a seat." Naruto nodded as he sat down and crossed his left leg over his right as he pulled out his watch.

His watch didn't tell time to a level normal people could. As it flicked open he looked at the stars moving across the screen and the arcane symbols rotating slowly around the center and the outer rings, he sighed and looked out the large window to his right; Nicholas was perched on the stone and watching the room with an observant eye. It wasn't he didn't trust this Kingpin; he just had been killed too many times to warrant no defense from possible attacks.

"Mr. Fisk will see you now sir." Naruto nodded and walked over to the door as the young woman behind the desk pressed a button. Naruto took a deep breath and entered the room.

Naruto looked at the beautiful architecture of the room, more marble and gold obviously, but also with several raised pedestals that held a wide variety of objects. He thought he could see what looked like the mask of the god of wealth in southern India; he was about to further look at the collection when a voice boomed out.

"Ahh the young man is here, you have impeccable timing young man, and I admire that in a person." Naruto turned to face the voice and felt his gut drop.

The man was of titanic proportions, he was at least eight feet by how he dwarfed Naruto, and his body was rather large and as it looked heavy. Naruto wondered if this was the legendary kingpin or if this man was just making a joke, till he saw the man relaxed stance.

He knew by looking at the man that he wasn't fat, it was all muscle. His stance showed that he knew several martial arts by the way he had his upper body loosened but his legs were like chunks of steel. Even though Naruto had not used any of his ninja abilities in years, he had the inkling that if this man ever came after him, he would need every ounce of his power and knowledge to withstand the force this man held at his disposal.

He dressed much like someone with money would. He wore black shoes, burgundy slacks covering his legs. His white jacket seemed to cover a vest and a silk shirt. Naruto saw that the man had some sort of diamond pin on his jacket. He had a cane underneath his arm as he pulled out a cigar and lit it.

He was bald, his eyes were small, not beady but they noticed everything, which Naruto was sure of. His white skin was somewhat tanned, like he had done it once a long time ago, but then just lost track of it over the years.

Fisk looked at the boy. He was exceptionally young, but if what Togoshan said was true, the boy would perhaps have the physical strength to match him. '_This will take a test to determine it seems._' The man thought as Naruto headed over to him and sat down across from him.

"I was saying how you have excellent timing young man." Naruto nodded as he sank into the leather of the chair across the desk.

"I hope to find that you learn that I don't like to keep people waiting sir." The man nodded as he sat down on the corner of his desk, laying his cane on it beside him. The boy obviously didn't dress like this normally, he seemed too uptight.

"You said you were interested in a job young man?" Naruto nodded as he picked up a file and looked it over. He handed it to the boy who looked it over.

"I think that this will be an excellent test to see if you will be useful to me, this is a gym that I own, but it works under individual management. The owner is a man know as Hammer, and he owes me money for the basic utilities and such for this month. I would like you to go collect, I know he has it and he knows he has it. The simple fact now is to send someone who can take care of it. I would like to see if you can take care of it; your payment will be sent to a bank account of your choosing should you succeed. Is this alright?" Naruto nodded as he got up and noticed something before he left.

"Mr. Kingpin, I don't have a bank account. I have kept myself rather hidden for my life, and an account is a very easy way for someone to track another." Fisk looked at the young man, before nodding.

"We will have to fix that young man, I will see to it that you have one here in New York, and one for yourself in Jump City, they will be taken care of by my own accountants if you would prefer?"

Naruto nodded as he headed for the door, "Mr. Kingpin, you will have your money by the end of today, this is my given word." Naruto said as the elevator doors shut, and it lowered out of sight, the blonde never loosing eye contact with the giant.

"That is a most impressive young man Togoshan, perhaps if he proves useful you should get a percentage of his earnings as a finder's fee, hmm?" The Asian man nodded from the corner and bowed, off to complete his scheduled duties.

'_This young man intrigues me greatly, let us see if he can deliver though, after all the best weapon is nothing if dulled._' The man thought as he sat in his chair and continued puffing on his cigar.

**Jump City, California…**

In the outskirts of the city, where the river met the desert, three figures emerged shade like out of the ground. The leading one was inhumanly tall, clothed in a black tattered and burned cloak, which covered everything except his pallid blue and gray arms. He looked at the city and hissed.

The other two were human looking, except for the ridiculously pale skin and hair. One was female the other was male. One was dressed in a miniskirt, knee pads, sandals, a zip up top, a knife on her lower back, and a pouch around her leg. She wore black gloves and elbow pads. She had green eyes mixed with red, her normally pink hair several shades lighter.

The male was dressed in a similar style of garb: sandals, shin pads, loose pants, and a sash, a purple bow wrapped around his waist holding a black flaming choukato. His chest covered with a white tunic like shirt that was also loose on him. His eyes were odd as they were red with spinning coma like marks, red cracks forming in the commas. His normally black hair was also a shade paler.

The two shared a feature; they had long canines, long enough to pass their bottom lips. They gazed at the city in a hunger, a hunger for its blood.

"**Nowww myyy chiilderen, we must wait patiently for the sun to finish seting then we may begin our hunt, and you may feast.**" The figure said as the female groaned, and the male called back in retaliation.

"Why must we wait? The dobe isn't going to be able to stop us, he was the weakest when he was alive, and even if he had all this time to become powerful he still can't beat us!" The figure fell to the ground as the black wraith motioned and a ring of fire went around his neck. The girl growled at him as she tried to pry the fire off of the male.

"**You will wait because I say! I was chosen for this, not you miserable corpses! I have a score to settle with this demon, and I will get the respect that I demand from my servants! Now go sulk in your corner till you are needed!**" The two fledglings looked at the man in fury as they did what they were told. They would kill that miserable entity before their time was done.

**At the tower…**

Raven sat in the ops room reading a book from the set she had bought at the store. Naruto had been gone all day, and she had the darkest feeling that he would be getting into trouble about right now. She shrugged and went back to the book, a love story between a demon and a sorceress who enchanted him, and began to plot ideas.

**In New York's slums…**

Naruto looked up at the room as he saw large men beating punching bags all around him, he cringed his nose as he smelt it.

This place reeked of sweat, shallow pride and testosterone. He looked around until a large man punched a smaller one out of a ring with an uppercut.

_'I'll bet my pocket watch that's my guy.'_ He thought as he saw the man walk over to a barrel and pull out bottle of water and threw the defeated man a towel.

"Clean yourself up Shark, your fight was pathetic. I have gotten better hits from my grandmother; she was a better grappler than you." The man known as shark lowered his head as the rest of the group laughed at him till everything went quiet and everyone noticed the blonde standing in the doorway. The man he thought was Hammer looked up with a smile, causing his already dark skin to flush to a pale brown.

"Hey kid, little tykes karate is down the street, take a left and you will find it." Hammer said as Naruto grinned.

"That's nice of you, but I am here to pick up the payment you owe Mr. Kingpin for this month, and I am kind of in a hurry." Hammer looked at the blonde in surprise as he snorted.

"Fisk sent you? Poor guys going a bit fuzzy in the head if he thinks I will give my money to you, Boys grab him and show him the Bronx way of exiting a room."

The driver of the limo was leaning against the hood, reading a magazine as Naruto was thrown headfirst out and into a group of trashcans.

Naruto pulled himself up; throwing away a destroyed trash can lid and looked to his right, an eighty year old man holding a garbage bag and looking at his trashcans with concern then the blonde who had demolished them.

"Sorry," Naruto said as he smacked the inside of them and made the metal return to its ordinary shape as the man put away his trash and walked on his porch to watch the show in his opinion.

Naruto walked up to the driver and looked at the man, "He knew that hammer wasn't going to pay was he." The man nodded as he flipped a page and continued reading. Naruto growled and threw his suit jacket on the car, and rolling up the sleeves of his shirt as he walked back into the gym.

"Boss he is back, want to make him fly again?" Hammer waved to them as he was refereeing a match till he heard two thuds and turned back to see two of his boys on the ground and the blonde popping his fingers.

"I think I said I was in a hurry, Mr. Hammer. Now pay up or you can join them." Hammer wondered where Kingpin got this kid as he snapped and the blonde was surrounded by a group of grapplers. He snapped again and the charged.

Naruto wasted no time and began punching with a fury, knocking each man out with a single punch. The flashiest dodged its punch but Naruto had grabbed him by his wife beater and tossed him into a group of ten, getting a strike.

Hammer looked at the kid in down right fear. Twenty two of the Bronx's toughest fighters and the kid had wiped the floor with all of them, Hammer pulled the money out of his leather jacket by the door and tossed the envelope to the kid who left hammer to clean up his mess.

**Several city sectors away…**

Fisk watched this with joy, the boy was remarkable. He pulled no punches, but stopped them just short of lethal power. He must have the blonde's services, or the other crime lords were bound to hear, or the villains in Gotham would come looking for him, and he would loose a piece that would be a rook in this chess game of power. He would talk to the blonde after he had some time to rest, and then they could come to some sort of agreement.

**In a helicopter, flying southwest…**

Naruto sat in one of the kingpin's very plush choppers. He hadn't been able to deliver the money in person, Togoshan had done that, he was too tired, not the fighting, he lived for that. It was the damn negotiating, it was fucking torture, it just wasn't worth it to talk business when one of the parties had the mindset to just be pointed in the right direction and cause general mayhem.

He looked at the receipt for his services that the secretary had given him, which was a lot of zeros. He would use it to buy something he had been thinking to getting around to but never had; now there was no reason not to. '_Raven will probably not be very happy with me when I tell her what I have planned for this, but it was going to happen sooner or later. At least I hoped she knew it would. Why the hell can't anything be peaceful? Oh well at least the flight is nice._' He thought as they were coming in to land where the airport was.

**With the kill Naruto brigade…**

"Sasuke-kun I smell him he is in that metal bird, now you just need to shoot it down and we can finally eat!" The Uchiha smirked as he made hand seals, their summoner watching from a cave a little higher up; giving them the excuse that there was something he needed before he fought the Death Dog, whoever the hell that was.

"Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!" He said as a massive stream of fire shot towards where Naruto was walking towards a building the metal bird already departed.

Naruto stopped as he saw a flash of light in the distance. He pushed the thought out of his mind immediately.

'_No way in hell that's what I think it is, I just need a nice long shower._' Naruto didn't finish his thought after that as the ground behind him exploded and he went skidding forwards, flipping to gain his balance and turn to the hill where he saw something that made him wish he had used bigger chains.

There stood Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Two of the most annoying pains in the asses he had ever the misfortune to deal with, and what's worse they were using ninja techniques when he lost that ability with his death. He gulped as they smiled and began a charge down to where he stood, the ground a fire all round him.

"Well that little job for kingpin did just kind of itch that scratch I needed to kill something, I just hope I can finish before Raven finds out I am back or her team comes to investigate." Naruto said as the two stopped at the edge of the ring of fire and smiled, both speaking to him.

"Hello Naruto how have you been since our death?" He frowned as he threw away the now ruined suit jacket, knowing raven was going to strangle him for it.

"I'll be a lot better when I put you two in a hole where even your fingers can't find your ignorant asses to scratch." Sakura's chilling smile faded as Sasuke anger seemed to be boiling over.

"Strong words dobe, but you haven't a chance against the pair of us. Hell I am surprised that they needed two of us to get rid of something as pitiful and weak as you. Kind of sickens me."

Naruto's smile disappeared as well as he looked around, and noticed no humans to get caught in the crossfire and sent a mental message to Nicholas to tell Raven to ignore this, that it was just a little disagreement. He watched as his bird flew off and turned to the newly created Nosferatu.

His eyes began to narrow as his head lengthened and sprouted moon looking symbols across his skin. He looked at the pair as claws shot from his hands, scaring Sakura and enraging Sasuke that the blonde ad new power as well.

"Now that the old teams all here, let me correct the mistake I made all those years ago, and make sure I kill you both and that you stay dead!" He then leapt forward as Sasuke and Sakura both lunged for his throat.


	12. Chapter 12, merciless battle

**OniRudra presents:**

**A Death Dog**

**I do not own Naruto, Teen Titans, or anything else that appears in this fiction. So read this and enjoy.**

**Chapter 12,.**

Raven opened her eyes as she felt something, something primal. It kind of reminded her of when Beast Boy turned into a dinosaur; it had the same distinct feeling: it was old, and it was strong. She wondered what this could possibly be as she felt something different, a spell that drew dead souls to the surface.

"I don't like this." She said as she floated down to her bed, and headed for the window. She was stopped as Naruto's bird Nicholas, flew into the room and to the foot of her bed. She looked at it till it opened its mouth and Naruto's voice came out.

"Raven-hime no doubt you have felt the negative energies pulsating, I am dealing with them, but you can't be here because I am going to battling a pair of demons that will suck away your life energy if you get close enough. So please just keep you and your team away from the airport." She frowned quite visibly as the bird finished using Naruto's voice; she shook her head and went towards the door.

As she was about to grasp it, when she was thrown back to her bed by an immense force, she turned and her eyes went wide.

Naruto's bird Nicholas was gone; in its place was a large black griffin, arcane symbols running along its skin. It was watching her with sharp eyes; they promised pain if she didn't listen to Naruto. She nodded and sat down across from it, somewhat scared of the ancient creature that had somehow turned into a bird without her knowing, and stayed in that form while keeping this one hidden.

"I think I will listen to him this time." The beast nodded as it curled up, keeping one sharp, eagle eye on her at all times. She just sat there and glared back at it, as if it was the giant transmutes fault.

**In Death Valley, California…**

Sasuke growled as Naruto continued to run from him, Sakura, and their summoner. The blonde had become a coward in his death apparently; he was so scared he wouldn't even fight them with those new powers that seemed to grant him incredible new physical abilities, if his using the claws on his hands to leap up a mountain without stopping were any sign. He frowned as he threw a hail of kunai at the blonde.

Naruto back flipped and barrel rolled to doge them all, and the blonde had done it as if he had meant to and was just a normal occurrence if the grace he used was any sign to the hunters. He leapt into a gorge and landed in the darkness, out of their enhanced night sight.

Naruto looked around as he felt all three of his pursuers stop on the crest of the hill, looking in to it for him. He let loose a wave of demon chakra and waited for it to return to him. He had been trying to lure the chasers away from the city, in hope that their would be no one getting caught in the crossfire. Plus if they were farther away, Raven wouldn't be able to sense them.

His smile appeared on his face full force as he felt his wave of energy to return. '_No one here to get into trouble over, its time to stop running,_' He said as the three leapt into the gorge.

Sasuke looked around, swinging his choukato in arcs to illuminate the dark corners of their new surroundings. He growled as Sakura whined, saying something about being thirsty. The grave ghoul ignored all of this as he pulled out a bone from the folds of his cloak. It seemed this is where the Death Dog had chosen for the battle to take place.

He dropped the scripted bone on the ground, watching as skeletons rose from the ground in an almighty mass, before breaking apart into individual ones armed with weapons of bone. He told them to find the demon, till a voice got all of their attentions.

There he was standing on a boulder, his chest now bare. His hair had lengthened, now to his waist. His muscles were quivering as he seemed to be holding back intense levels of power. He then raised his eyes and the grave ghoul frowned.

He did not have the black eyes of his old form; instead they looked like human eyes but they radiated a heat that caused the blonde to look like he had their lord and masters lineage within him. He noticed that the blonde still had quite a bit of power held back and his smile turned to horror, he had to kill him before he transformed anymore.

He drew a flaming dagger, covered in poison of the underworld serpent in his hand. The serpent resided in the river of souls, and it was the only creature that no being was protected from, as it was born of the Supreme Being.

"**Now death dog, you will die for your destruction of my masterpiece!**" He was about to leap up and stab the lycan demon when he stopped, a black blade coming through the shadow of the front of his cloak, the black fire burning his brain and killing him.

"**You traitorous bastard, I will kill you, you will pay for this.**" the ghoul then quivered and the cloak collapsed in on itself, showing no body left.

Naruto looked at the once living Uchiha. He had killed his summoner for some reason, not that Naruto really minded; he was going to die later anyway. The Uchiha swung his blade and sent the creature's grey blood splattering on the walls.

"Naruto we didn't come here to play games, this fool summoned us to kill you, and that's what I intend to do, after all you escaped from me in life to go die on your own. Not this time you foolish idiot, I will slay you this time."

Naruto looked at the Uchiha; he was half starved from lack of lifeblood. He wasn't thinking clearly, if he had been he would have noticed that the massive skeletal force now, instead of being focused on him, was now directed at the other two as well. Something Sakura noticed quite quickly and pointed out to the fallen avenger. He cursed as one charged at the pair, only for Naruto to appear and crush it's skull, turning it back into bones.

"They die by severing the neck, or destroying the skull. You would do well to remember that, as it is one of your new bodies few weaknesses as well." Sasuke growled as he blasted several with a mud dragon, taking their torsos from their bodies, while Sakura just caved them in with her punches.

"We will kill you later Naruto, but we have a more pressing force to deal with. So do you agree that I will kill you later?" Sasuke stiffened as the blonde laughed and destroyed a group with just the shockwave from one punch.

"Whatever you say asshole, but we might want to hurry. That bone he dropped was also a container; it is probably holding some high level monster back until its summoner has been killed. Despite what you two may think, we do not want to fight an army of tireless skeletons, and some crazed monster at the same time." Sasuke nodded as he went to beheading skeletons, and sakura was throwing boulders crushing the marching forces under them.

Naruto just hopped to the side as a sword almost pierced his flesh, he responded by using the skeleton's head like a grenade and filled it with hellfire. He then threw it a large force that was barbecued to ashes. He ducked as Sakura's kunai almost impaled his head, cutting his chin lightly, causing a line of blood to form. He stiffened as he felt something hop on to his back.

"Mmmm, you taste good Naruto-kun, are you perhaps willing to lend me and sasuke-kun a little provision for the coming battle?" He shivered internally as he felt the pink haired Nosferatu lick his cheek, and take all the blood from the wound. He shrugged his shoulders and knocked her off in the process, decimating a skeleton with a fire encased punch, which released a spear of fire behind him and killed two more. She went wide eyed as his pure black eyes showed to her.

"You do that again at all, and agreement or not. **I will fucking destroy you!!**" Sakura scrambled back as Naruto spear tackled one skeleton through his rib cage, and then proceeded to use the broken rib cage to cub the heads off of others.

Sasuke was throwing up mud dragons and water bullets like crazy. Tearing them down in a simpler fashion was Sakura just caving them in, Naruto attacked with a berserker fury, completely frothing at what the pink haired bitch had done to him a little while ago. He then did an overhand smash on the ground, which the concussive force was enough to liquefy most of the skeletons left over.

Sasuke looked around as he crushed a scrambling skeleton's head under foot, only to get a bite taken out of his ankle before it was completely destroyed. Naruto's laughter echoed from where he was pulling one apart and making a spear out of the bones, which he then threw it through the last two, spearing them through their skulls.

"Well dobe, where is this great monster that was supposedly that idiots last line of defense?" Naruto looked around as he crouched looking up at the edge of the gorge. The two turned and their cocky smiles disappeared.

"There is your monster Uchiha, you can have first dibs. I personally hated reptilian creatures in ancient times, but with your choices in life you can cuddle right up to Mr. Snakey." Sasuke shot him a glare, before swerving his eyes right back to the monster on the gorge.

It was a serpent. It was hard to determine its size due to only its head being seen. It did have three sets of eyes however and seemed to be particularly unhappy at seeing Naruto if its hiss was any indication. It reared up and all three of the fighters paled.

Nine more heads had appeared. They all looked exactly like the first except the fact they all wanted Naruto dead apparently. As it coiled up Sasuke leapt back, getting even distance from the creature. He looked to the blonde in shock.

"Dobe what is that?" Naruto hadn't moved as he faced the creature, trying to remember where he had encountered one before. He watched as it two heads begun to fight and it hit him.

"It's a Mediterranean Hydra, a snake that can heal itself and is invulnerable to poison." He finished remembering the last one he had faced of the coast of Sicily, about eight hundred years before Christ.

Sasuke blanched as Sakura dived to avoid one of its head's snapping at her. Sasuke growled and swung his flaming sword as Naruto yelled for him to stop.

Too late, the snake's head was severed and its black blood poured from the headless injury as Sasuke smirked back at the blonde who just frowned and pointed behind him.

He turned to see two more heads growing from where his sword had beheaded the first one. He dived back as blood hit his skin and it began to burn like hell. He was about to be crushed as Sakura grabbed him up and leapt just as the beast's tail crashed and left a fissure.

They looked around to see Naruto sitting on a ledge above them, watching the hydra with a cold hatred. He looked down at the pair and replied.

"Well did the Uchiha learn his lesson the first time or do need to give it anymore heads before you think it would be smart to listen to me?" sasuke glared at him as Sakura bent and sniffed the creature's blood. Naruto watched this and shook his head; it was like babysitting Lycan cubs for Nyx again, they didn't know any better.

"Naruto what is the plan?" Sakura asked as she looked at the serpent coiling itself between the rocks. Naruto looked at it and then at its tail, that had come from the opposite end of the gorge. '_Crap the thing is at least three miles long with it being able to reach both ends of the gorge, and I have to get a better look at it to find the reverse scale where it's heart would be._'

"Okay Sasuke wants to kill me," Sasuke nodded as Sakura watched the blonde's throat. "But we can't duke it out with this big ass relative of Cerberus sliding around, and we can't let it leave this gorge, or you two will be brought right back to help me kill its offspring. So Sasuke, you're the faster of the two, head up to the half that the head seems most oriented and close it in, Sakura you do the same for the tail end, and I will make it to where the big snake doesn't have a way out behind us. We will meet at the top of the gorge to settle this afterwards, now get going before the big asshole notices that it's not being attacked and gets bored." The pair nodded as they ran off down the ledges of the gorge to their target, Naruto frowning as he looked at what was left of his outfit.

"Raven-hime is definitely going to kill me," he said as the hydra's head swung to face where he sat on the ledge. It then did something that Naruto most definitely did not remember it being capable of last time he had fought one: it sprouted arms.

Naruto dived to the side as it spat blood at the stone he had been sitting on and caused it to burn. He watched as the creature turned to face him only for the gorge to shudder and the sound of boulders falling in the distance.

The hydra looked around, confused by the sudden loss of prey. There were three a second ago, now there was just the one that had killed its mate so many years ago. It shook its heads as it focused on the blonde haired human, the other side reverberating with the falling of boulders as well. It roared and lunged at the blonde.

Naruto dived to the side and up the gorge, as to get even with the beast's heads. He pulled himself up as he saw what was most definitely not good.

It wasn't male as he had first thought, it was female. Secondly it had its brood with it, all the hundreds of them feeding from her side as the blonde looked down at the gorge she was trapped in.

'_Well we don't have to worry about her moving, but now we have to worry about half grown babies coming to look for their snacks._' He dodged to the side as one of the female's heads crashed into the boulder that he had been perched on and threw him headfirst into the writhing mass of fledgling hydras…

**With Raven…**

Raven opened her eyes as Nicholas cawed and tried to get up only to be held down by some of the markings. Raven went over to the griffin and touched its head. She saw flashes of Naruto fighting skeletons and some great hulking behemoth. She then saw him get pitched into the pit of monsters.

She felt a sob stifle in her throat as she pulled her hand away, and sat down next to the great beast. Naruto was in danger, danger along the lines that he could be killed. She had to help him, she couldn't let him die.

She tried to escape only to feel the slightest lingers of a great shockwave of power reach her, she froze and cowered at the bloodlust it radiated. Her lover had finally released the seal that bound him, he was a full demon form now.

**With the hydra…**

Naruto stood in a mass of obliterated bodies of the hydran brood. He was fully demonized, the excess power from his transformation having incinerated the baby hydras' weaker skins. He looked at the mother with a snarl, no recognition to his human side visible. He had a target, it was large and it was slow. The thing was dead already to him.

Naruto stalked to the Hydran mother, incinerating the youngest of the brood with hellfire that seemed to breathe from him. Some got past it, but their throats were ripped open by his mouth of teeth. He continually wiped the hydran blood from his jaws as he marched till he reached the mother.

He reached back an arm and focused half mindedly on it, black and silver flames coming to life, before forming into a sphere and hardening. He looked up at the creature, it wasn't near as powerful as the omega he had fought less than a year ago, and it would not survive this attack.

He smiled at the beast as he saw it look at his hand, then at her slain children. He swung his arm forward in a palm strike, crushing the hardened sphere of hellfire against the beast's skin.

**Several miles away…**

Nothing could be seen of the ghoul's try to destroy the hellhound, honestly Daoemascus didn't think the bloody ghoul stood a chance if the blonde had indeed absorbed a page of the necromicon like the lords spies had said. He flicked a rock over the sand's surface as he felt a great drawing of power from the direction the ghoul had last headed in.

He looked up and he went bug eyed, as did the members of his newly created dog hunting unit. What they saw was unbelievable.

Their was a spiraling wall of fire heading for them, not unlike the force of a nuclear bomb. He braced himself as it hit his team and they went bowling over from the force, all of his men hitting the sand like they had been sucker punched. He watched as the wall continued till it died at the edge of the desert, right where the demonic presence ended. He looked back at his team who were staring at the sight to the source, he looked back and felt fear claw at his stomach.

There was a mushroom cloud of demon energy on the horizon, it burning black and red from Death Dog's power signature. It stayed there as they saw a large force rippling across the sand like a shockwave; they braced themselves again, except Daoemascus who leapt up at the last moment.

His unit was fried, their blackened corpses falling apart to show demon fire burning away at their insides. He looked to see a pink haired Nosferatu racing towards him across the sand. He didn't know what to think as he leapt forward and impaled her with an obsidian stake, killing her as he picked her up and made his march to where the firestorm had started.

Naruto sat in a crater, tearing a piece of flesh away from the mother hydra's bone he had in his hand. It had been far too long since he had used power like that and now he was hungry from the exertion. He looked around and smirked.

This was why he had been so drawn to war. He was a dog of the battlefield for this sight around him, the sight that broke his human side's heart, and warmed his demons side's icy one.

Smoke, corpses, destroyed chunks of earth, and they crying out of slain hydran brood all around him. They called out in their language for their mother, he laughed as their mother was now all around them, covering their flesh in her own flesh and blood. He nodded and cackled at the thought of how close he had brought a "Mother" to her children and pointed his hand to the right as he gnawed on a bone. The rest of the hydras erupted in a blast of fire, their ashes falling to the grown, along with their raining blood.

Naruto stood and looked around as he finished his meal. No living creatures left, that is except for the Uchiha who was watching his greatest masterpiece yet in horror. He tossed the bone away and began to climb the edge of the crater he had made, opening his mouth and tasting the bitter blood of his defeated enemies as he did.

Sasuke watched as the blonde decimated the last of the living creatures, before making his ways up the hill to where he stood. He wished he had Sakura here now that he saw the power the blonde had, he didn't know if he could defeat him alone. He wondered what the blonde had seen in death as he saw how mercilessly he destroyed the hydran brood. He looked to the edge as the blonde pulled himself over the edge and took the position of a heeled dog. He was no where near reminiscent to the blonde in this new and superior form.

Sasuke hopped back as he pulled his flaming sword from where he had stabbed it in to the ground beside him. He put it in a basic position as the once blonde feigned a look of hurt.

"**What no hug for your ally of the previous battle Uchiha, no wonder you never bonded with your team before you sent them to hunt me down, and I killed them. That was very foolish of you by the way. All the potential of that group and you threw them away at an enemy you yourself were scared to fight.**" Sasuke growled as he charged at the blonde swinging at his exposed throat with his sword.

The lycan wouldn't have that however as he grabbed the arm that held the flaming blade in his teeth and bit down, before ripping to the side and tearing off the Uchiha's arm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Sasuke screamed as the blood flowed from his now empty socket as Naruto threw the arm and it's flaming blade over the edge of the cliff. He then walked to the Uchiha as fire appeared in his hands and in a flash a battle chain appeared, with an axe blade on the end as he went to the Uchiha and picked him up by his blood soaked clothes.

Sasuke looked at the demon that looked him over and stabbed him through the stomach with a forceful motion, he felt excruciating pain as the weapon shot numerous blades in to his body till there was no way he could get it out and Naruto smiled., his teeth glowing with a moonlight reminding brightness.

"**Stay with me Uchiha, I want to see your consciousness breaking under the torture as I make you wish you were dead. Now let's start with my favorite, around the world!**"

Sasuke's cried out as the blonde began to swing the lengthening chain through the air above the cliff, the Uchiha with it as they continued spinning high above the lycan, who pulled it closer and swung him into the stone of the cliff, causing it to shatter and crumble underneath him.

The once thief's eyes shot wide as the pain burned through him. He was the equivalent of a ball and chain, him being the ball. The Lycan laughed as he dragged him across the ground, causing more pain unlike anything he had ever felt as the blade worked to make itself impossible to be removed from the dark haired vampire's stomach.

"**Still alive? Good, next is a personal favorite of a friend of mine in hell. Ready slingshot!**" Naruto then threw him back out like a fishing line as he fell over the edge, only to be caught by the chain in his stomach; he coughed up blood due to this.

He was starting to hyperventilate from the blood loss as he was yanked up into the air, and fired point blank into the still half standing stone of the cliff only for it to avalanche on top of him.

Naruto looked around with a fake mask of fear as he laughed out, "**Oh my, Where has my Uchiha gone?**" he cracked a grin as the chain hopped into his hands. He then pulled the now seizuring vampire out of the rubble, and picked him up by the throat. He set him on his feet as he dropped the chain and placed a pawed foot on the end.

"**Your not looking so good old friend, Maybe you need some FRESH AIR!!**" the lycan than plowed the Uchiha in the stomach and watched as he flew off into the air, the ever lengthening chain keeping up with him till he was no longer seen in the blackness. The lycan than grabbed the chain and yanked down hard, causing the Sharingan user's screams to fill the air till he went flying into the destroyed rubble in front of the Lycan after he got back to earth from his trip through the air.

Naruto walked over to where the Uchiha sat gasping for air, trying vainly to remove the chain, he shook his head as he pulled the Uchiha back to eye level by his hair.

"**It seems that you are trying to get rid of the chain, maybe you and it need to get better acquainted.**" Naruto then disappeared in a flash of dark fur as he stopped again just as quickly, the Uchiha now covered in black chain so well that nothing could be seen of him.

"**Now what do you think about her now, after all she and that banshee bitch sakura have the same kind of touch: cold and deceitful!**" Naruto then pulled towards him.

The chain unraveled from the Uchiha at a frightening speed, causing the poor soul to spin like a top straight in front of Naruto, who kicked him mercilessly in the stomach watching as he went flying into another formation of stone in the distance, causing the formation to fall to the ground.

Naruto laughed joyfully gain as he pulled the Uchiha back towards him, "**Looks like I got a bite,**" he pulled the Uchiha up to the edge of the cliff.

"**Whoops just a small fry, better throw him back.**" Sasuke eyes went wide as he went flying through the air and slammed into the ground below, before he felt the blade pulled free from his stomach. He looked with his now broken and cut face at the creature that lurked towards him.

Sasuke couldn't move, he didn't have any chakra after the battle with the skeletons and Hydras at the gorge, yet the blonde, the now dead last, was positively exploding with it. He let out a sigh as the werewolf like creature lifted him into the air, and in two swift crunching sounds, followed by a piercing scream; both of his legs were now missing from his body. He was then thrown on the ground as the blonde threw the legs over the cliff and summoned a spear into his hand.

"**You know Sasuke, we never got off to giving the new introductions when we met, how about you go first.**" The blonde then rammed a spear through the Uchiha's waistline, connecting him to the ground in motion.

Sasuke just cried out in pain as Naruto looked down at him and summoned another spear into his hands.

"**Nothing new to add Sasuke?**" He said as he shoved the accompanying spear into his breastbone, effectively nailing him to the ground.

"**Well I have changed to a very powerful person in my opinion, don't you think?**" The Uchiha didn't reply as he had lost consciousness, Naruto remedied this as he slammed his foot down on the Uchiha's happy place, smiling as he heard both of his jewels shatter.

"**Still with me? Good, Now you have been dead for the testamount of four thousand years, so I have had a lot of time to grow stronger, as is apparent by how well your being destroyed by me right now Hmmm?**"

Sasuke didn't reply as Naruto could feel the last of the ninja's life leaving him. He had a message to deliver before the ass died. He shoved his giant paw into the Uchiha's gut and ripped it open causing his eyes to open in horror as the blonde stood above him.

"**Next time someone gets the brilliant idea to resurrect you, ignore the call. Or when things change to anyway at all like tonight, your clans Tsukiyomi will be nothing but a bad thought compared to what I will do. Now, Sweet NIGHTMARE'S!!!**" The blonde finished as he stepped towards the Uchiha's head and summoned an executioner's axe in his hands and brought it down in an arc that splayed the vampire's innards over the stone. He scooped and picked up the head as he turned to where Daoemascus stood.

"**Pass this message along old friend, any more attempts on me before I finish up to a certain point of my new life here, I will fight on heaven's side next time Armageddon rolls around. Enjoy the body by the way; arrogance always was a favorite of yours, Bye now.**"

Then in a blast of red fire the Lycan vanished leaving a very frightened glutton in his wake, along with a night's full of corpses. The blonde was now officially a threat to anyone sent after him: be they human, angel, god, or demon. They would need to lay in wait till he was well satisfied with his life, after all Armageddon was hard to advance to fruition if one of their horsemen were against them.


	13. Chapter 13, titans meet titan

**OniRudra presents:**

**A Death Dog**

**I do not own Naruto, Teen Titans, or anything else that appears in this fiction. So read this and enjoy.**

**Chapter 13,.**

Naruto appeared in a burst of fire several miles from the place that he had slaughtered the Hydra and Nosferatu. He looked in the direction of Jump City, before turning to head in the opposite direction.

"**I have been held at bay too long, and I am going to enjoy myself before I am stuffed back into that weak human shell.**"

The eight foot hulking monster looked to the northeast; he would find some strong prey there. His blood boiled in return to tell him that he was making a wise choice, despite whatever his human side was trying to persuade him to let go and release control back, he just ignored it as he took off on all fours, running for the state line, his destination: the Canadian Wilderness.

**At the tower…**

Nicholas stood as he turned back into the form of a blackbird. Raven looked up in astonishment. "Is he coming home now Nicholas?" She asked as the bird closed its eyes and didn't move.

The bird was looking through the souls that inhabited the land around where his master was running, he was heading further away, and he was not coming back to this city.

Raven realized what the bird meant was going on before it told her, he wasn't back to normal yet, and he wasn't heading home. She stood and went to her window before looking out of it. She didn't want to do this but it seemed that it was her only chance: she would have to capture him herself.

Nicholas flew from the room and sat on her shoulder, nodding his head in agreement with her thoughts. She smiled, gladly thanking whatever god was on her side to allow the bird to help her in capturing the blonde.

**At the U.S. border to Canada…**

Naruto stood on the edge of the U.S. looking at the great trees that filled the horizon, and the warm feeling that accompanied him with them. As a Lycan he was always close to the wilderness, and the natural order of nature. He smelled a fire to his left, about two miles away. He growled as he tore a gap in the steel fencing separating the two countries. He then went on the hunt for truly strong prey.

He appeared outside the camp to see that it was deserted, no prey in the immediate area. He batted away a fallen tree as he loafed off with a lazy gait, looking for any prey to fight.

He went running through the forests finding nothing wilder than rabbits and foxes, nothing to sate his hunger for a worthy prey. He was about to give up as he came across two massive grizzlies fighting in a clearing. His gaping jaw turned to a reminiscent of a smile as he leapt in between the fighting creatures.

Both bears stopped as they were sent flying back by a missile of pure muscle and fur. They rolled back up in a lazy way as they faced the new attacker.

Their attacker was large, equal to their size, perhaps a little bigger. He did not smell of the surrounding forests, which meant he was just passing through when he came across the pair of fighting bears. He looked like one of those wolves that ran the plains to the north except far larger, and much stronger. The bear closest to the Lycan reared up on its back legs and roared.

Naruto didn't respond with a roar, instead he tackled the monster grizzly to the ground and tore into its defenseless neck, before turning to the other as it bled out on to the snow below him. The other bear backed up, as Naruto leapt at this one, only to be hit by its great paw and sent flying into the forest to the left. The bear looked off into the direction it had gone flying off into, waiting for it to come charging back out of the trees.

It was not disappointed as it came flying out of the trees, except for the fact it appeared behind it and crushed its heart in the paw that impaled the bear; it fell to the ground and began to eat the now lifeless animal.

Naruto was there for an indefinite period of time as it finished both of the bears, and looked for a source of water to clear the blood from its mouth. He was leaving the clearing as he heard something and his ears turned on his head.

Two men, weighed down with thermal gear, were pointing guns at the Lycan It turned to look at the creatures as they gaped at the size of the wolf like creature. One smiled and pointed its gun at Naruto; Naruto stared back at the barrel unafraid. His instincts that would normally tell a creature to flee missing, replaced by a highly advanced hunting instinct. The man pulled the trigger, and a rocketing boom exploded throughout the silence of the forest.

**Four hundred yards east…**

Raven looked up as she heard the gunfire; Nicholas looked in the direction as well before she took off in search of the sounds.

She found the clearing momentarily, and froze. There was a monster of a beast standing over two unconscious hunters, their guns lying to the side, equivalent to scrap metal. He was about to bite into their throats as Nicholas cawed.

Naruto's lycan form turned and faced the girl and the bird; recognizing them even in its haze of injury of being shot several times by the hunters. It took a second to recognize Raven in her cold weather gear, and the creature backed away into the forest, letting the now increasing snowfall blanket his descent into darkness of the trees.

Raven just stared at the site, completely afraid of what was just seen. That was Naruto's demon form; it resonated the same way he did. She looked at the skeletons of the bears and the unconscious hunters in the snow, before she summoned up a mass of shadows and transported away with them to the nearest town.

Naruto was running during this, he had let her see him in his form. She was in danger if his defensive instincts took over, so he ran for the forest and stopped at a wide river, not far from the border to the where the lakes sat.

He looked into the rushing water at his reflection: a great grey, white, and black wolf gazed back at him, looking completely like a merciless killer except for its eyes, his eyes.

They were filled with love and understanding, respect and forgiveness, fairness and a burning desire to help. The wolf looked at the water, before whimpering and curling up, a transformation finally beginning.

As he lay there his fur began to pull back into his skin, his head shortening, his ears and eyes resuming their normal shape as well as his mouth. He looked at his hands as they shrank, the claws receding and the pads on his paws giving way to his normal gloves.

"HHHaaaaaawwwwwwooooooohhhhhhhh!!!" the creature called as its call turned to the bleeding crying of a demon. Naruto sank to his knees in the snow and hugged himself. His blood pouring from his eyes and hitting the snow below him, burning straight through the snow to the ground where it laid smoking.

This was the scene Raven and Nicholas came upon as they found him. He was bleeding from his chest; and his eyes where the tears remained, even if the sobs had passed. He pounded the ground's thick coating of ice as he struck it without mercy, as if it was the cause of all his pain. Raven walked up behind him, but stopped as she heard his voice.

"Raven I would like to go back to the tower; it has been a very long day, so please can we go?"

Raven nodded as a dark raven shadow encased them all as they disappeared from the snowy landscape.

**Jump City, California…**

The three appeared in Raven's bedroom a few seconds later, Naruto collapsing on his pallet, facing the wall and not speaking. He didn't reply when Nicholas cawed at him.

Raven walked up behind him and nudged him with her foot. He looked up at her, and said something that was not what she was expecting.

"Raven-hime I am moving out of the tower, I am going to get a apartment in the city with the money I made from my job. After all I have stayed here long enough, and I think it would be best if I found a place of my own, at least for the time being."

Raven frowned at him as he lay there facing her ceiling, she nudged him again. He looked up and she replied with a nod.

"That is fine, you do what you think you need to. After all I just realized something you still haven't done yet." Naruto sat up and looked at the girl with an edged surprise.

"What have I not done?"

She frowned as she told him something that caused him to wince, "You still haven't met my friends." Naruto became silent as she watched him, before nodding.

"That sounds reasonable; you are going to the tea shop tomorrow?" She nodded as he sat on his heels. He picked himself up as he walked over to the bookshelf.

"Then you can introduce me tomorrow, providing that you make a cover story, I am tired of lying to people about myself." Raven nodded as the blonde pulled a book on classic architecture from her bookshelf and lay on his pallet as she went to use the shower.

'_It has been overdue that I haven't met her friends, they will probably react with suspicion after all I did run from them, oh well I can do this for her, anything for her…_'

**The next day, around noon…**

Beastboy walked to the door as he heard someone ring the bell. He wondered if it was the pizza delivery guy, after all thirty minutes and its free. He opened the door to find Raven, glum usually angry Raven, standing next to the blonde boy that he thought he remembered.

"Hey Raven, who is the new guy?" he asked as he looked up at the blonde, taking in the look he wore.

Naruto had forgone his leather jacket and slacks, as a way not to jump start any memories. He wore another pair of sunglasses like he had during meeting the kingpin, along with the ever present gloves. The rest of the outfit was new however.

His feet were clad in boots with metal accents; much to Raven's dismay when he said it was in case he had to fight his way out. He wore tan cargo pants, with a metal chain wrapped around his waist several times as a belt. His shirt was grey, with images of spiraling clouds and lightning decorating the front of the chest. Over that he wore a canvas jacket, with dual breast pockets on the front. His ring from Raven in place, his watch was hidden away from the view of others by the back pockets.

He wore his dog tags outside his shirt. His glasses hid his eyes. His hair was out of its normal ponytail, and was now hanging free to his shoulders. He had a leather band on his arm, with a black turtle stamped on it. He stretched out his shoulders and yawned as Raven spoke.

"Beastboy this is an old friend of mine from when before I met any of you, I sensed his presence earlier this morning and went out to meet him." The green one nodded as Naruto loomed over him, his muscles barely hidden by his shirt.

"Why did you bring him here Raven?" Raven looked at him as if he was a little clueless.

"I brought him for you all to meet him." Beastboy's mouth slid off and broke like glass against the floor. He was interrupted by the appearance of Cyborg who looked at the group in confusion.

"Hey BB is that the pizza guy? Raven what are you doing here; I thought you were in town?"

Raven sighed as she explained who Naruto was again to Cyborg who treated Naruto a little more warmly, but also somewhere along the lines that he was made of molten lava. The group then escorted him to the elevator where it took them to the top floor and the ops room.

The doors opened to a hallway that Naruto already knew but acted as if was interested and asked a few questions which Cyborg answered.

Raven was amazed at the blonde's skill in acting, he seemed like he really never had been here before. She smirked inwardly as Starfire was the first to greet them through the doors, Robin sitting at the computers looking over the present escape of the Hive Five.

"Friends who is the person that has been brought to the tower, and why is he here." She said as she embraced all of them in a death hug.

Cyborg answered as Raven let out a sigh. "Starfire this is an old friend of Raven's he was in town and she brought him here to meet us."

Starfire squealed in this happy news and embraced the blonde in a death hug.

Cyborg, Beastboy, and Raven winced as the blonde was enshrouded in a hug that he pretended to be in pain as Raven asked her to stop and Starfire grabbed his arm and dragged him over to meet Robin.

"Friend Robin, Friend Raven has brought a friend from her past to meet us, do you wish to say hello?" She asked the masked teen who just slumped at this new predicament meaning that he would never get to finish his new network of criminals now.

Robin turned and faced the blonde, the two stopped as they made eye contact. He had the feeling in his gut that he had seen that figure somewhere. It pounded at his memory like a sledgehammer, where was it from?

Naruto held his hand out, the ring on his finger shining due to its polished state. Robin was but from his mental inquisition by the blonde's voice.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Robin shook the blonde's hand, wincing slightly at the vice grip that was put on his fingers.

The group sat down as Raven brought her and Naruto some tea. Robin started off the conversation simply.

"So where did you meet Raven Naruto?" Naruto turned to raven who nodded and began to speak.

"I met Naruto in Northern Russia; he was in the military stationed there, we met after seeing the castles on the same day." Robin nodded as he filed away the information that had been told to him as Beastboy asked the next question.

"So whys is it you came here?" Naruto shrugged as he pushed some strands of hair out of his face.

"Raven said that she had found some friends she wanted to meet, and I was on my way to the U.S. anyway."

The metal titan took this time to ask the question that had seemed to bother him since the blonde got here.

"You said you were in the military, how old are you exactly?" Naruto nodded as he drank some of his tea.

"I am eighteen by my military records, but I enlisted two years earlier than allowed as to get away from my home, so I am sixteen."

Starfire could not wait to ask her question as she blurted it out.

"Friend Naruto why would you join an army to get away from your home?"

Raven stopped him from answering as she spoke out first, "Starfire I don't think that that is a very fair question to ask, people's pasts are their own for specific reasons." The alien girl nodded as Naruto thanked Raven.

Robin asked another question as Starfire was hanging her head, "So Naruto, you've been in the Russian military for a while right? Why leave now?"

Naruto frowned as he looked to raven who nodded. He shook his head and pulled down the corner of his shirt to show where the hunter's bullets had blasted him yesterday night.

"I was discharged due to my injuries, mother Russia could no longer use me, and she sent me away with full honors. So I came here to see Raven before I started on another trek to see the world." Robin grimaced at asking and tried to apologize as Naruto waved him away.

Raven then stood and shook her head, saying that she forgot introductions due to Beastboy stopping them.

"The green one is Beastboy, Cyborg is the large half metal one, Starfire is the girl who almost crushed you in a hug when you came in and Robin is the team's leader." Naruto nodded to all of them in turn before they stopped, the computer behind them beeping.

Robin flashed through the air to the screen, and then slumped. No danger, just the Titan's east making their normal posted clock in. He turned back to see the group was gone, except for Naruto who was sitting on the couch looking around in confusion.

"So Naruto, you said that you were in the Russian military, what did you do?" Naruto rubbed his nose as he lay back on the couch.

"I was in the special task force, we worked with extraction of people from hostile areas, and I was my group's combat expert." Robin looked up surprised at this before he asked.

"So you were their fighter, do you still spar after your injury? Maybe if you are going to stick around we can have a practice fight later."

Naruto nodded as he stood, he saluted Robin as he headed for the door.

"I will leave you to your work; maybe I can go help the other Titans with something." Robin nodded as the computer beeped and he brought up his file of criminals, and began to update their system.

Naruto walked through the hallway to where he could here the sign of telltale arguing and entered the room and saw the green one arguing with Cyborg.

"Cy why won't you let me ask the new guy questions, if he is friends with raven there is no way I am going to scare him off!" The green one argued as they worked on the T-car.

"Because we have never met any of raven's friends before and we don't want to go prying into his past BB, it isn't cool." The metal teen said from underneath the car.

Naruto continued walking up on the pair as Beastboy leaned against the car and caused it to fall of its jack and on top of the metal titan.

Cyborg dropped his wrench as he tried to stop his car from crushing him, only to feel it stop on its descent by another person.

"Thanks BB, that could have been a problem if I wasn't ready." Beastboy didn't reply as he just looked at the blonde who was walking around the car. Cyborg was confused as Beastboy said something that surprised him.

"Dude wasn't me, Naruto did it. I tried to catch it but boom, he was already there. He grabbed the bumper, lifted it, and kicked the jack back up with his foot and laid it down." Cyborg went bug eyed as he looked at the blonde who just nodded from the other side of the room, looking at the blue prints for the T-car rolling across the screen.

"Hey man, thanks. Though how did you lift it, the T-car's body armor makes it pretty heavy, even for me." Naruto nodded as he answered in a light tone, showing he wasn't really paying attention.

"I am very strong for my figure; it serves with being in military for so long. I couldn't hold your car for long, but gratefully I didn't have to." Cyborg nodded and was about to ask if the blonde played any sports, except he left out the doors, saying he needed to find Raven.

Naruto sat in the exercise room, looking at the various equipment the titans utilized. He was looking for Raven, but she didn't seem to think that he should talk to her too often on his first visit and had retired to her room under the reasoning that she was behind in her meditation.

Naruto shrugged this off as the door opened and Starfire walked in. She waved to the blonde who was sitting on a bench thinking. He saw her and waved back, which she flew over and grabbed him in a monster hug again, only for him to hug back and cause her back to pop.

"Friend do you wish to help me make a shining example of the tower for the people who will wish to see it clean?"

Naruto looked at the girl in confusion, was she asking if he wanted to help her clean? He shrugged and got up following after her. He didn't realize that she just meant cleaning the entire tower, which he was pulled into doing against his will, or to everyone's thoughts he was. He actually set the pace for Starfire.

**Several hours later, outside the tower…**

Naruto stood outside the tower, his bag over his shoulder. It had all the stuff he had kept here except a change of clothes in case of emergency. He waved as the titans headed back inside saying he was welcome to come back when he had time.

He waited for them to leave till he sighed and looked to the shadows on his left. He shifted his bag as he spoke.

"There not here Raven-hime, they all went back inside." The shadows then moved from the wall and pooled next to him, Raven rising out of them as he stood looking out at the city.

"You will call me when you find a place to stay right?" She asked, not able to get the feeling in her gut that he was going to run off and not come back out of it. She was about to ask him when he nodded and kissed her cheek before leaving, heading for the city.

Raven watched as he disappeared and then went back into the tower. She would see him tomorrow; after all he had asked her something that had gotten her attention as he asked it earlier.

_**Flashback (small)**_

Naruto sat next to Raven on the top of the tower, having spent most of the day getting to know the titans as a whole, after all he had to have her friends blessing if they were ever going to trust the two to be alone like they are now.

"Raven-hime, I have noticed something as well." She looked at him with a question on her face as he picked a metal shuriken to appear in his hands.

"What is it?" She asked wondering what could have her lover thinking so hard.

"We have yet to go on a date, and we have already been together for about six months." She felt her mouth make an "O" shape as he threw the shuriken into the distance, watching it soar over the echoing blackness that was the night.

"Would you like to go on a date Raven-hime, I promise to treat you like a princess if you do; besides it will help me feel as if our relationship is going somewhere."

She nodded as she kissed his cheek, he smiled as he got up and led her back into the tower, and they had to appear as if they weren't anything but friends after all, for now anyway.

'_Hopefully that will change in the future; after all I am not going to do something she doesn't want to, I have lived enough that her patience will give out before mine._'

**Ending Flashback…**

Naruto walked down the street to where the abandoned factory district was, he didn't tell Raven that he was going to live here and just clean one up with the money. After all she wouldn't admit it but she was kind of protective of him, if the heat she was giving off when Starfire hugged him was any indication.

He stopped outside a smaller one and nodded, this was the place. He would find plenty of use for this one, and it looked like the electricity and water would be an easy fix by the way the factories to the west were running so smoothly.

'_Home, sweet muddy dirty home. This place is most definitely going to need some repairs before I bring her here._'


	14. Chapter 14, Dating

**OniRudra presents:**

**A Death Dog**

**I do not own Naruto, Teen Titans, or anything else that appears in this fiction. So read this and enjoy.**

**Chapter 14,.**

Sparks flew across the stone floor, lighting up the room with their luminescence. The sparks came from a blow torch in the hands of a blonde, taking out parts from an old assembly line.

Naruto's head peered out of the casing, looking around for the source of the sound. He had been a little jumpy ever since the police had busted the warehouse a block down for housing a criminal base. He had to be more careful, if Raven found out that he had been looting companies all over the city, well he didn't really want to go to prison.

He saw the tool sets, the heavy machinery, and the variety of parts lying around on the ground. He looked back to the machines he had broken down and used to repair the structural damage to the back rooms that he had turned into his home. He had liberated a few other objects from throughout the city, but he had left money, even if the left money didn't cover the things he took. He really needed to finish taking this thing apart so the pieces could go to better use.

Naruto looked around for something to wipe the soot from his face, shrugging he pulled off his shirt and used it to wipe his face and climbed back into the casing, taking the thing apart and throwing the parts out onto the stone floor. He pulled himself out, wiping his head off and heading to the room that he had turned into a bathroom.

The rooms needed work, the best he had been able to complete was the six inch steel doors on the entrances to every room, it did work fairly well, melting down the leftover plates that would have been used for ship's hulls into doors.

He walked into the room that had become a bathroom. It was sad: the shower was just a water pipe he had led to the upper floor and attached a transport system to get the knobs working to a decent level. The sink and toilet had already been in the room, so no need to do anything there.

He walked out of the shower, heading towards the foreman's office, his new bedroom. He opened the closet to look at his ward robe. This was annoying; he had worn one outfit ever since the Jehovah wars and now she made him wear different clothes to "blend" in. He growled as he picked out one set and pulled it on.

Brown shirt, snow camo cargo pants, gloves, watch, ring and sunglasses that was everything. His gun was hanging from his gunbelt in the closet on a hook, next to the cleaver from Daoemascus. He cast one look at the back of the closet, at a dark black attaché case. '_No, I don't need that; I won't need it for a long time. I gave up on that after the last time. I should never have retrieved it from its damned pocket dimension; I should destroy it so that no one will ever use it against me, the only problem: I don't know if I have enough power too._'

Naruto shook his head as he left the room, locking all three doors and the pull down gate with an anchor lock, inscribed with seals. He had other things to do; he didn't need that messing with him. He didn't have the power to fight it off if it got into the hands of someone against him. He would have to pray that no one ever got a hold of it, till he found a place that not even his old master could find it. He shook his head as he headed for the Titan's tower to pick up Raven.

**At the tower…**

Raven was loosing her mind; her closest thing to a date had been learning spells from a dark entity locked inside of a book. She didn't know exactly how she should respond, or how she was going to keep her identity a secret while they were walking around outside town.

"I have a date with a boy I love, and I have nothing to wear. Well nothing of human descent." She said as she looked at the collection of robes, leotards, and boots. She had some robes from Azarath, but she couldn't walk around wearing those, it would make her stick out more than her ordinary outfit. She sighed as she looked through her dressers, hoping to find anything.

Upon opening the last drawer, she smiled. A brown wrapped parcel was lying there, Naruto's long handed medieval script written across in perfect grace.

"Dear Hime, got you something to wear, as you took most of my money to buy me clothes that I will probably never wear. Love, Naruto"

Raven pulled out the package and undid the twine, looking inside.

There were a pair of shoes, a blue blouse, and a pair of black jeans, and a black jean jacket to go over with a cloth hood. She smiled as she changed and left her room.

Cyborg was the only one in the ops room as he saw raven grab her book off the table and leave. He just sat there, confused as to why anyone had made her change out of her normal outfit, and how they did it. He just shrugged as he turned up his music, and went back to his game.

Raven shadowed herself to the bottom floor where Naruto stood in the shadow of the door, smiling that she had worn the outfit the lady at the store had recommended. She nodded and they left the tower, raven never noticing the shadow at the bottom of the beach, watching the pair with cold mechanical eyes. Naruto noticed it and made a mental note to make it increasingly harder for people to track him.

Both of them walked through downtown, looking for someplace to eat, someplace they wouldn't be bothered. They had decided that they were going to eat first, and then they could find something to do.

Raven looked up as she saw a small café, dark and quiet. Just what she had been hoping for, so pulling on his arm she led the pair into the café.

Naruto followed watching every corner so they couldn't be snuck up on. He rarely had a day in this world that he wasn't followed by a person who worked for the innumerous forces that wanted him dead, tonight was no exception, and with raven with him, he was a level of observant that he could almost see things happen before they did around him. He sat down in the booth next to raven and laid back as she asked him what he was going to eat.

"I am going to eat whatever they have that is served in a steaming golden layer and is seasoned with spices from Italy." She just looked at him with a question mark over her head.

"I am going to have the spinach and barask ravioli. What about you Raven-hime?"

Raven looked at the menu before frowning, she had never noticed that it wasn't in English, and she couldn't read Italian, despite the other languages that she knew. She sweat dropped as Naruto looked over her shoulder at the menu.

"The seafood pasta sounds good; I just don't like mussels that much." She nodded as she suddenly poked him in the arm.

"You don't like muscles yet you are built to a level that you could pass as a pro wrestler." Naruto frowned as the waiter came and took their order, after getting it he left and they both settled in.

"So what do you want to talk about Raven?" She looked at him bringing her hands to fold beneath her chin. They could talk about everything, and anything. The blonde demon before her had been everywhere, seen everything, and done anything. She would be extremely lucky to find a topic that he didn't know about, in some form.

"How did the search for an apartment go? You never did call me back at the tower." He frowned as he thought about how to answer.

"I couldn't call you as I don't own a phone or any type of communication. The apartment might take a while; people aren't very trusting of teenagers living on their own due to some group called the Hive graduates causing all sorts of trouble."

Raven nodded as she thought about all the trouble they could have caused for him if he had run into them. Already it was a little of an issue with him not in the tower, she lost minor control of her emotion twice and had to redecorate her room. She sighed as she gave the conversation over to him.

"Raven when was the last time you went on vacation, like a real vacation no missions?" She didn't answer and just slumped as he caught what was being said immediately.

"Raven foods here, let's just eat. I am very talented, but you really dont want to try and get my attention, when I am eating." They nodded as they sat there relaxing in the silence.

They sat there after eating for about a half hour, neither saying a word nor knowing what else to say. Raven was at a loss as Naruto just sat there and played with his unused knife, making it spin between his fingers like a conductor's baton.

Raven tired of this eventually and scooted closer to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. Naruto's arm snaked around her and rubbed her shoulder as they sat there, just enjoying the feeling of being together.

Naruto and Raven were walking down the streets again a half hour later, looking for something to do. Raven had suggested a movie, at the matinee that played scary movies all the time and wanted to see "Blood and Chocolate."

Naruto had just looked at her and said, "You want to see a movie about werewolves, as in big finalized evolutions of dogs. Would you like me to just run around in my demon form in downtown, I could maul a mailman if it makes it more entertaining." That caused her to go quiet as the continued walking down the street to an antique shop; Naruto looked up at it and shivered. He didn't like this creeping feeling he had about something waiting for him in here. He shrugged it off as Raven didn't seem interested and they took a turn to the left down a side street.

They continued walking, Naruto looking into shop windows every now and again, using their reflections to watch the person who had been tailing him all night. But he saw no one, despite his gut feeling that said there was something there.

Raven noticed as he looked around again and silently pondered if he thought they were being followed. She knew that the damnable bird had followed us since the park and flown off a little while ago. Now he acted as if he was being pinpointed and she could tell whatever it was had him on edge, if the tensing of his arms were any indication.

Naruto led raven to the more active area in downtown, where clubs and bars were more common. He continued walking till Raven stopped; she stood behind him and looked around. There didn't seem to be anyplace they could enjoy there traveling around, but the club behind them seemed mostly deserted and was their best place to go without being interrupted. So grabbing him she dragged him back into the club and over to the near empty dance floor. The only other people being a short man at the bar, and two tables of people who looked like they had just gotten off work.

Raven stood Naruto in front to of her and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close and moving side to side as they danced, or rather she danced, and he was being led around like an obedient dog. They soon got into a pace and naruto wrapped his larger arms around her smaller frame, almost as if shielding her from anything around them.

They continued dancing to the smooth piano in the background before it stopped and the man got up to leave, Naruto looked around before saying.

"Well it seems our music has left, I guess we don't have anything else to dance to." She took his face in her hands and made it look to where the man was setting up a stereo. He sighed as she frowned, he didn't seem to be enjoying himself. Was something wrong with him, was he sick?

"Naruto are you alright? You don't seem to be enjoying any dancing that we have done here. Is it me?"

Naruto's attention shot back to the present and stopped her, "No it isn't you, it is just dancing is something that never ended in fond memories for me." She nodded as they began to dance again.

**Play song: Death and all his friends by Coldplay…**

Raven and Naruto moved to the harmony of the song with much more grace now that they seemed to be happier. Naruto hummed along with the beat of the song as he spun Raven around and around, both of them wishing that the time they had together now would never end.

Raven stopped as the song ended and Naruto led her off the floor and out of the city to the place where they first met.

Naruto sat in the sand next to raven, looking at the half moon above him. Tonight had been great, and he was looking to many more nights like this as well in the future, after all he wasn't going anywhere and he would protect her to where she would never be harmed.

Raven looked at Naruto and couldn't help but find the brilliance in him, he was strong, caring of her, calm in dangerous situations. They were so much alike it was if they had been cut from the same mold. She sighed as he wrapped his arms around her, letting her powers go like she did normally with him around, as they never affected him.

Suddenly Naruto was encased in black energy and flung through the air like a stone, hitting the sand away from her with a boom. He looked at her wide eyed as she came over to him.

"Naruto I am so sorry! Are you alright?" she said as he was helped up by her.

"I'm fine hime it was just unexpected that's all I am not hurt I promise." She nodded as he got up and held her, she hugged him back as she felt him negate her powers like normally and relaxed, it was just a flaw, nothing of concern.

She had been so worried though, she thought that she had hurt him, and she had felt so much pain as he was thrown away from her, she wouldn't do that to him, she loved him. The love was mutual of course, it was always like this for Naruto, and he held her like she was made of glass, even when they were cuddling. She couldn't push him away and she wouldn't.

Naruto dropped her off at the tower an hour or so later. She kissed his cheek and then vanished into the shadows as he left off.

Naruto was in confusion, he had downplayed the seriousness of Raven's little emotional mishap by saying he had let his powers down for a second and that her powers tried to activate his lament ones. Truth was, he hadn't felt any of his human side when she hugged him. It was like he was just a normal demon, and with the people after him that were, he had to find a way to make sure that didn't happen again. So he was going to have to get away and find a way to use his human body to a level that it was almost dominant over his demon one. He knew one way and that was for him to continue fighting people that could be a threat to a normal person.

'_It seems I will have to pay the kingpin a visit in the next day or so, I will call him tomorrow then, hopefully a job can be found for me to do._'


	15. Chapter 15, Gotham Arc begin

**OniRudra presents:**

**A Death Dog**

**I do not own Naruto, Teen Titans, or anything else that appears in this fiction. So read this and enjoy.**

**Chapter 15,.**

Wilson Fisk sat at his desk, a smile breaking through his normal façade as he read the latest brilliantly executed mission by his young blonde personnel. The boy had been sent to Metropolis to steal a top secret form of biomolecular armored cloth, and polycarbonated denseous alloy. The cloth and alloy had been invented by LexCorp. and would fetch a brilliant sum on the market. Fisk had heard Luthor talking about it on his speech at the Science Institute in Maine, and sent Naruto into the man's labs no more than a day later to retrieve them. They were successfully retrieved and were being replicated in a laboratory three floors down for the Kingpin's office. The first thing he had told them to construct was a full sized bodysuit that would have stealth capabilities and a constructed select armor attachable only to the suit, consisting of grieves, arm guards/gauntlets, and breastplate, and a light helmet equipped with a visor set with state of the art electronic functions, he was going to give them to blonde for his future jobs, something along the lines of a gift. However the real reasoning behind this was that the blonde would soon be hunted by the Justice League, and if he was going to survive his body would need certain protections against them, which the Kingpin was glad to provide.

The Kingpin smiled at his good fortune as the phone on his desk rang and he answered.

"Fisk here," the other end of the line was interrupted by a sound of machine gun fire and then cursing.

"Hello Fisk, Penguin here. I have recently gotten news that you have a very promising agent on your payroll that seems to be able to do impossible things, is this true?"

Fisk's smile disappeared as he turned to look out at the city from his chair, if the Gotham criminals had learned of Naruto, they may try to recruit him, and it may cause him to loose a die hard agent that's loyalty was extremely valuable, whether to desertion or death. He would see what the annoying bird man wanted, and then refuse his offer.

"What if I do Penguin, what could you possibly need with him?" The penguin's end of the line was interrupted by him screeching at someone and smacking him with an umbrella probably, and then he answered.

"Well Fisk, I have a short lying disagreement with The Criminal Underground of Gotham, who has hired both Bane and a man known as Deadshot, I have allied myself with Freeze after I busted him out of Arkham, and am in need of someone with your agent's talents, if what I heard from my little bird in Metropolis is true."

Fisk let a small "hmmm" come out of his throat as he pondered the man's offer; he would need to know what the man needed Naruto for before anything would be thought of being agreed too.

"What do you need my young man for Penguin, some foolish enforcing?" He inquired.

"Heavens no Fisk, I need him to help me and Freeze steal something from Gotham's Museum of Antiquities, his efforts will probably be pointed to him stealing a small artifact and perhaps taking out one of the two guards that the Underground has hired to protect the artifacts, one of the two previously listed."

Fisk frowned as he looked at the information one of his attendants had brought him on the people and read it as he considered the proposition.

"**Bane: Real name unknown, likes to represent himself as an adventurer. Height: six feet eight inches. Weight: three hundred and fifty pounds. Relative skills: Polylingual, brilliant tactful, capable of summoning great strength. Background: Prison as child for father's crimes, escaped and went to work in Gotham as a freelancer. No recent arrests in past year. Cops had not been capable of restraining him, with either shackles, or with straight jacket. Is still at large for numerous crimes.**"

Fisk shook his head as he read the profile, this Bane man seemed to be of equal strength to him, if this blurred picture was anything to go by. He wondered if naruto could come out on top if he went head to head with the behemoth. He put the file down as he picked up the larger one on the Criminal known as Deadshot.

"**Deadshot: Real Name: Floyd Lawton, mercenary. Height: six feet one inch. Weight: one hundred ninety three pounds. Relative skills: Expert with all fire arms and projectile weapons as of date. Background: Childhood described as troubled as brother paralyzed father by mother's order, and Floyd killed brother, mother then admitted to insane asylum in North Connecticut, apparently has military background, and is known as one of the top four best marksmen in the world today. Arrested twelve times in past years for assassinations, released by other governments due to their political pulling, no real standing with any organization, usually works for the highest bidder.**"

Fisk put the file down as he looked around his desk to a large screen that he could use to locate the blonde retainer of his from anywhere; he would ask him and then calls back Penguin with an answer. First off though, time to call the young man back in.

**In the lesser financed side of the Bronx…**

Naruto sat in a bar watching a football game with dull interest. He groaned as another stupid fool was blind sighted and slammed into the ground, moaning in pain. Naruto hated this sport; this planet's inhabitants had larger problems to deal with then just running around playing games while others watched them with fascination. He was stronger than half these fools when he was alive, and he didn't even reach the age of sixteen before he was killed.

He looked down at the scotch he had been drinking, he had gotten back from Metropolis a week ago, and the police there were looking for him. He had been flown back here, and told not to leave by the kingpin as he would be needed sooner rather than later. So he drained the glass before he laid it back on the table, not surprised as the alcohol had no affect on his demon blood. The bartender walked back over and took the glass away, coming back with another as Naruto screwed another cigar into his mouth, mentally wondering what Raven would say if she saw him now.

There was his problem; it had been two months since he had seen the dark Titan. With him doing rapidly escalating missions for the Kingpin, and her and her team having some problem with a bunch of criminals that called themselves the "Hive Five" there was no time for them to get away and see each other. She would probably be happy to see him, after she beat him into the ground with her powers for drinking and smoking, giving him a lecture over lung cancer and alcohol destroying his liver. He shivered at what she could probably come up with to punish him and put the cigar out in an ashtray on the bar.

He finished his new scotch just as his leather jacket beeped; pulling out the beeping object he saw it was his dog tags. Kingpin had set up a high frequency transmitter in the tags that would beep at a level that only people in the immediate area could hear, as a way for him to know when the Kingpin needed him. He got up and put a wad of bills on the counter as he left, showing the bartender he paid. He then headed out of the door, heading for the place that the limo always picked him up and dropped him off when he was in New York.

Naruto appeared at the point right as his chauffer pulled up, opening the door for the blonde who got in and laid back as the limo headed for the Kingpin's building, wondering if this mission was going to be anymore difficult than the last one, after all he had somewhat enjoyed the last one, except for the fact that those guards in super sits almost sent him on a one way trip back to Hell. He sighed as the limo pulled up and made his way inside to the top floor.

Fisk looked up as his secretary poked her head through the door and said his associate was here, Fisk waved him n and Naruto was pulled into the room, flanked by two large men in suits.

"Henry, Dominic we have no use for you, I can take care of myself." They both nodded with Naruto as they left. Naruto had seen what the man was capable of with that bear hug move of his, crushing three men's arms at once was no small feat. He sat down across from his boss and settled his body into a comfortable position.

"Uzumaki great job with the cloth and alloy last week from LexCorp. my scientists have already figured it out and have put together a little suit for you, perhaps you will like this one better than the ones I asked you to wear to this building whenever I call." Naruto shrugged as the Kingpin gestured his hand to a large briefcase on a pedestal rising from the ground behind him.

"Please tell me what you think?" Naruto nodded as he picked himself up and went over to the briefcase opening it ready for it to explode.

No explosion, or if there was it was really delayed. He looked down at the suit, and grabbed the clothe. The inside was surprisingly soft; the outside was hardened but smooth. It was black with gray lines going down the arms and pant's legs, all four lines meeting at the back. The black was slightly shiny with a scale like look to it. It reflected no light, which Naruto enjoyed as it was easier to sneak around when you didn't let off blasts of light from lamps or sunbeams. He put his hand into the shirt and jumped a little bit as it formed to fit his hand's shape perfectly. Pulling it away it returned to its normal shape. Naruto ran a hand over the chest as he felt indentations n the suit.

"Yes the cloth is memory retaining, also protects from cold, heat, electricity, stabbing, extreme force and most gunshots as I am told the only thing that should get through is a tank round. The cloth is just the first part of the suit however." Naruto lifted the fabric and laid it beside the case and looked beneath it.

Armor, glossy black and titanium armor. Greaves, gauntlets, chest plate, and what looked like a motorcycle helmet, except maybe a fourth of its bulk, and much more streamlined, he rapped his knuckles on it and nodded, no ordinary armor, probably a combination of the alloy and the cloth by the light weight and extreme strength of it, though the black visor with just the targeting reticule on the outside was a nice feature, he wondered if it would effect visibility. He nodded as he put the armor away to the side and looked below it.

There was a pair of bandoliers that seemed to be attachable to the breast plate, as to make it more secure. There were several pouches lining the bandoliers, two of which he found out were connectable to the small pack that seemed to connect to the plate and the Crossing bandoliers. He found nothing in the pack, but there was a holster below it for him to put his gun, and the other pouches seemed to be quite well supplied with just about anything Naruto may need. There was also a pair of dual sword sheathes that went across his lower back, that would make it easier for getting through the small fact that he could summon two very well reinforced weapons and put them in there, as to not show away his ability to make weapons appear known to everyone. He nodded as he picked up the helmet and got acquainted with it.

Sturdy, Kevlar biweave in between the cloth and the alloy, as to make it even harder to get through. It opened to laser operated dual thumbprint scanners, which he figured out when he press the bottom of the back of the head, it sprang open and seemed to be particularly easy to get on.

Once it was on Naruto moved his head, finding that the omnisensor in the forehead of the helmet rotated the different lenses that he could possibly need: thermal, night vision in full color, x-ray, and scope form (which was apparently good enough to see the pieces of lint on his boss's jacket that were smaller than a pea.) And it seemed to have an active link with the man downstairs who was introducing himself and walking through Naruto through the helmet's functions, as well as saying that his helmet could be used to send small shocks through the armor to increase the armor function's strength to where he could walk around on the sea floor without any hindrances, after he pointed out there was a rebreather built into the helmet that would purify any air, no matter how poisoned or polluted, into normal air. It would also give him enough for nine hours under water, before using a small device at the back of the helmet for using the emergency air supply to jettison him to the surface, and also act like a flotation device.

The last feature he mentioned was a vitals sensor, it displayed his vitals (everything from bones to organs.) on the small rectangle that rotated with his sight so that it would never be misplaced. It would also send a retrieval signal to Mr. Fisk that he was in trouble, or if he needed to do it manually, it was also voice recognizable. They could literally evacuate him from just about anywhere he would be, it was that useful.

Naruto was impressed with this armor and told his boss so and asked if the man would like him to test this for a group of soldiers of some sort but the kingpin's reply was not what he expected.

"It is for you to utilize my boy, think of it as payment for you saving me from those disgraceful pictures in the **New York Times,** Naruto nodded as he got to every function and put everything away as he had gotten it out, before returning to his seat.

"Sir, you called me here for more than just a look at the new gear you had outfitted for me, what is it that you need sir?"

Fisk nodded as he pulled up the files he had been looking over and held them in his hands and turned to the boy.

"I want you to test your new gear on a mission you may choose to accept or not, you will be working with these two characters if you agree." Fisk then pulled two more vanilla files and slid them across the desk to Naruto who opened them and began to memorize the information.

"They are Penguin and Mr. Freeze, criminals in Gotham City. They have requested aid and asked for your services in an upcoming heist they have planned, you are needed to steal a small artifact, and fight one of these two if not both in you escapade, if I am not mistaken." Fisk slid the files on **Bane** and **Deadshot** over to the boy. Naruto nodded as he read the one over the **Penguin.**

"**Penguin: Real Name: Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, Criminal, Stock Market Trader, and alleged Fixer. Height: five feet, two inches. Weight: one hundred seventy five pounds. Relative skills: incredibly agile, master of "Umbrella" weapons, communicable with birds. Background: Troubled childhood due to ridicule of appearance, background with birds started with mother owning an exotic pet store, specializing in birds from far away places. Grew to a position of power in the Gotham underworld, while holding a public façade as a stock market investor. Later took a business of owning a club known as the Iceberg Lounge. Arrested three times in past year for crimes of illegal gambling and racqueteering. Known to be both devious and ruthless.**"

Naruto looked at the file and at the picture of the Iceberg Lounge, quite a place. He looked at the lists of people who had done business with theWayne Enterprises, and the Scarletti Foundation. Naruto shook his head as he looked at his boss.

"This bird man sounds like he is a few feathers short of a full wing sir." Fisk smiled at the joke as Naruto picked up the file over the one named **Mr. Freeze**.

"**Mr. Freeze: Real Name: Victor Fries, Professional criminal. Height: six foot. Weight: one hundred and ninety pounds. Relative Skills: Vast intellect of human body and scientific fields, capable of using brute force. Background: Unusual fascination with freezing animals, seeing psychiatrist told him that it was his way to control his world. Graduated college with Valedictorian honors. In hopes of finding a cure for odd malady, changed from body sciences to medicine, involved in accident that super froze his body to a level that he can not withstand normal temperatures, is forced to either stay in a place of negative twenty degrees or wear his cryogenic air conditioned armor. He came up with a creation of a cold gun capable of hyper freezing a room to a comfortable temperature to him, and freezing a normal human being to a block of ice almost instantly. Critical flaw is both suit and cold gun work with diamonds as a power source, which his last dozen arrest were the cause of him robbing jewelry stores for fuel of his suit. Been to Arkham nine times in past year, six times due to the man having run out of fuel for his suit and turning himself in.**"

Naruto frowned as he looked over the file; this wasn't exactly what he had in mind. He remembered Raven telling him about some hero who had the city of Gotham as his base. What was that man's name……

"Uzumaki is there a problem?"

"No Sir, I think its time we call this Penguin sir, before his offer is given away." Kingpin nodded as he pushed a button on his phone and a odd nasally voice entered the other end of the phone.

"What, yes?"

"Penguin, Fisk here. I have talked to Death Dog," He said using Naruto's trade mark name that Naruto had told him. "and he accepts your mission, is it still available?"

"Of course Fisk, is he there?" the voice asked.

"Yes he is sitting across from me. Listening to our conversation." Naruto nodded as he put the briefcase holding his new lightweight uniform on the ground beside his chair.

"Hey hem, what do I call you?"

"My boss refers to me as Death Dog; you may call me Death sir."

"Death eh, I like this guy already. Fisk do you have any guidelines for our little escapade?"

Fisk said nothing as he sat back in his chair and looked to Naruto. He shook his head before answering.

"None I see that are of consequence, just that if Death is arrested, he had better be freed and sent back to me in one piece, he is a hard ally to replace. Death any questions for the penguin?"

Naruto nodded as he reached into his coat and put his dog tags back under his shirt.

"Mr. Penguin, I believe there is a Crime fighter in Gotham City, am I right?"

"Yes, the Batman he is very habitatual to the city why?" The nasally voice asked once again as he asked the boy again.

"Will he be there to stop us?"

"The Bat does have an ability of popping up in places he isn't welcome but if he does, both sides will try to take him down, it is an agreement we have."

"Mr. Penguin if the Batman shows up, I will stall him for you to escape, it is no disrespect to you, it is just that I am very talented at getting away from people who want to catch me."

"Agreed, the bat is yours if things go off in a puff of feathers. But will you accept, you will be paid a fourth as an outside consultant."

Kingpin looked at Naruto who nodded and he motioned for his assistant to get a driver to the building as Naruto spoke into the phone.

"Mr. Penguin I accept, I will be in Gotham before the night is over, where shall I meet you sir?"

"I will have a man meet you at Fisk's private hangar; they will bring you to my club, where we will plan this out, till then Mr. Death."

Naruto nodded as the phone cut out and he turned to the Kingpin, the man stood and gave Naruto his final order.

"Complete this mission young man and you will have gained quite a foothold for both yourself and me in the business that you have a talent for." Naruto nodded to his boss as he picked up his briefcase and left the room, to where the car would be waiting outside.

**Sometime during the two hour flight from New York to Gotham…**

Naruto sat in the back of the kingpin's personal Lear jet. He had a phone in one hand and was dialing a number off of the other. He finished and hoped she would answer; he needed some support from someone who wouldn't betray him.

**Titan's Tower, Jump City, California…**

Starfire stood at the kitchen counter, stirring something purple in a large bowl when the phone behind her rang. She put down the bowl and answered it.

"Hello home of Friends Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy, Raven, and Starfire. Friend Starfire speaking, who is the one of yelling?"

Cyborg blanched at this as he walked over and took the phone, covering the mouthpiece with one hand.

"It is who is calling Star, not yelling. Hello"

"Hello Cyborg, Naruto here, Raven's Friend. Is she there that I can talk to her?"

Cyborg pulled the phone away from his ear and asked Starfire to go get Raven, which she shouted that "Friend Raven had the call to chat!" She then flew off and left to go get Raven as Cyborg kept talking to Naruto.

"So Naruto, Where are you man, we know you had to leave real suddenly, but you haven't had a chance to talk to any of us in a while, everything O.K.?"

"Everything is fine Cyborg; I am presently flying through the air in a company plane to a potential business agreement."

Cyborg didn't know what to say to this as he just stood there and waited for a question to pop up for him to ask, until Naruto spoke.

"Cyborg, you built your T-Car right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was just wondering, I couldn't find a base car that matched the T-Car and was wondering, wasn't trying to pry."

"Its okay man, it was just a question." He saw Raven walk in with Star half dragging the poor girl.

"Here is Raven, don't wait so long next time. Come visit us when you have some time off."

"Will Do." Raven took the phone from Cyborg and put it to her ear. Starfire was bouncing on her toes, starting to fly till Cyborg dragged her out of the room so that she could talk in peace.

"Raven?"

"I am here Naruto, where are you?" She asked as she saw a green bird peck at the glass window outside, only for her to use the blinds to cover the view. She heard a squawk, then nothing.

"I am currently flying to Gotham City; I needed someone to talk to. How are you?" He asked sounding a little strained.

She noticed immediately and answered, "Naruto are you all right you sound like you're tired, when was the last time you slept?"

"Too long, I will sleep when I gat to the hotel. I also want you to look up something for me, since I will be in Gotham; I want to know more about this legendary Batman."

Raven silently brought the image of a demonized Naruto crushing batman's skull between its paws and then roaring out "**Fatality!**" She shivered as she heard some banging from the floor below.

"Raven I will talk to you later, I am coming into land. I love you."

Raven was about to answer back as the power to the Tower floor cut off and inadvertently hung up on the blonde demon.

**Gotham City Airport, Hangar twenty seven…**

Naruto looked at the phone. Maybe she had not heard him when he said he loved her, or did she not care that he said it. He felt his idea for a pep talk backfire and a hole to appear in his stomach as he heard the pilot call out.

"Sir there is four men outside, looking for a Death Dog. Are you ready?" Naruto shook his head as he pushed the conversation out of his mind and shooed the man out as he opened the briefcase and pulled the uniform out.

Ten minutes later Naruto stood in the pants, shirt, bandoliers, grieves, gauntlets, chest plate, and pack everything but his helmet was one. He was completely outfitted in black and learned that a button on the right side of his helmet projected the light from around him to make him practically invisible, to everything except sonic sensors. He pulled on the helmet and waited for it to air lock and him to be ready. He heard the hiss then exited the plane.

Penguin's men waited for him around a shiny luxury car, they were somewhat spooked by the completely black suited figure, with the impressive looking headgear. He then spoke out the synthesizers in his helmet working to shield his voice from the men.

"_Penguin's men?" _The group nodded,_ "Good I am Death Dog, let us go. Don't want to keep your boss and my business partner waiting do we?"_ They shook their heads and opened the car for Naruto in his new combat suit, somewhat scare of the dangerous looking weapons on the man, and praying that the man wouldn't be as bad as their boss was when he was angry.


	16. Chapter 16, Gotham Arc end

**OniRudra presents:**

**A Death Dog**

**I do not own Naruto, Teen Titans, or anything else that appears in this fiction. So read this and enjoy.**

**Chapter 16,.**

The black motorcade drove through downtown Gotham without a problem; they weren't stopped or inspected at any of the city's many vehicles check points, which had been set up ever since villains had gotten into the habit of making cars explode on the freeway.

Death (**I am referring to Naruto by this while he is in his suit.) **sat in the back of the car, not moving the slightest inch. This seemed to creep out the Penguin's men more than normally, he was in no mood to play games with these henchmen, and he was here to help the bird man for his boss.

The driver made a turn to a well lit side street and slowed down considerably, Death turned his head to look out a large building. This certainly had the bearing to be a villainous penguin's icy home.

The building was two stories, and apparently around twelve thousand eight hundred square feet if the file being accessed by Death's helmet was correct. It seemed to be carved out of glass, steel and actual ice. He frowned underneath his mask as he looked up at the lounge.

The men got out of the car and looked at the black suited assassin like figure before looking to each other and one of them speaking.

"Mr. Death Sir, we will go inside to tell the boss you are here. Umm, please wait here I guess." The man said wondering how he would explain to the boss about a black suited super thief walking through his club.

The helmeted figure turned back to look at the group of men, he then got out of the car and stood in the center of the circle of men, before light shifted around him and he vanished.

"_That is not necessary; I will enter with your group. My suits abilities are quite capable of hiding me from the sight of any of the lounges patrons. Now inside, I do not like to be kept waiting._"

The men nodded as they headed into the building and the car drove off, screeching as it peeled around a corner. The group watched it with dull interest, until the leader felt a sharp poke to the back of his neck and they all hurried inside of the artic themed building.

**The top floor of the Iceberg Lounge, the Penguin's penthouse…**

Oswald Cobblepot was not happy. There were police, detectives, sitting in his waiting room while dear commissioner Gordon sat across from him and asked seemingly redundant questions about the Arkham jailbreak a few nights ago.

"For the last time commissioner, I was not here. I was at my summer home in Montreal, what would I know about a jailbreak at Arkham, I am a legitimate business owner now not a criminal."

Gordon was about to apologize for the insinuation till a beep from the desk's phone went off and Penguin answered it.

"Yes?" they waited a moment till the voice finished. "Really? Well I will deal with that when I get done with our dear commissioner, for now just tell them we are not serving any more wine from that year. Good."

Gordon shook his head as he turned to leave; he looked back at the penguin one last time.

"Mr. Cobblepot if you do hear something from any of your past contacts, do let the Police know. It is our sworn duty to protect Gotham from any dangers." The short man nodded as the Commissioner left and he sighed.

"Damnable cops can't seem to get any of my business done with their infernal snooping around. Now time to call the boys and see if Fisk's associate had arrived yet." He was about to pick up his phone as another person walked in.

"No Mr. Commissioner I don't have any other news, sorry." There was the sound of a breathing apparatus being used, and Penguin looked up to see Mr. Freeze standing there.

"**Penguin you're beginning to go feeble minded in your knowledge if you thought I was the man who left about a minute at a run. Seems he didn't like the cold.**"

Penguin slapped his face as he glared at the man in the cryogenic freezing armor across from him.He busted the fool out of Arkham, gave him his payment as soon as he agreed, and the man had been a hindrance sine then. He had another one on his way? Good God this was almost as bad as dealing with that clown freak the Joker. Penguin shuddered as he thought that, second thought nothing is that bad.

"Listen Freeze, I broke you out to help me, not to make snide comments." The walking refrigerator said nothing as penguin picked up the phone as it rang out again.

"Penguin here," there was a hurried squabbling on the other end as the pair sat there and listened.

"Boss the man from New York is here, he is in the lounge." Penguin looked to Freeze who nodded and he replied.

"Go ahead and send him in." He said as they both turned to the door.

Unfortunately the figure appeared on the couch a second later and watched as they stared at the door.

"_I believe you to be looking for me in the wrong direction._" a metallic voice replied as they both turned to him.

Death sat in the chair as Penguin and Freeze looked at him. Death would have said there was a lack of air in the room, but instead he just blamed it on the cooler unit that seemed to be puffing out freezing air from the man's back.

Penguin recovered first and held out a hand, "You are Fisk's man, Death correct?"

The shadowed figure nodded as he shook the small man's hand, careful not to crush his fingers. He then in turn shook Freeze's hand, unaffected by the frost that covered his glove as it came into contact with the man's suit.

"Well good that you are both here we can go into planning this little midnight escapade, after all Death has only the smallest inkling to our mission, now let's look at the objective."

Penguin pulled a folder from his desk as the two came over and death lifted a picture.

"The items we are after are called: The Choker of Silan, the spirit of the Artic, and the Lagonolian urn. Freeze here will be working with us; he is helping me in turn of getting the Spirit of the Artic. I will sell the urn and the choker; you will be paid from the profits I have posted for the buyer. The only catch is we have to get it before someone, namely the underground and the Batman, beat us to it."

Death looked at the picture of the three artifacts together: A startling bright blue diamond on a silver chain, a bronze and leather choker peppered with pearls and a normal clay urn no ornamentation at all. He looked at them again.

"So we will make our move later tonight, unless you need some time to be prepared Mr. Death?" Death shook his head, and the Penguin smiled.

"Very good, here is the location to the Museum, we will both be there tonight at ten, and hopefully we won't have any bats in that old buildings basement if you catch my drift." The pair nodded again as Freeze left out the door, and Death vanished again without a sound.

"Really ought to put a bell on that guy. He is too quite for is own good." Penguin said as he called his floor manager to his office.

**In a hotel about an hours drive from the Museum…**

Naruto sat slouched in a stiff wood backed chair, looking at the helmet across from him on the table. He was somewhat out of his zone at the moment, the empty bottles of vodka rolled around the hotel room's floor. He clutched a half empty one in his hand as he stared at the mask.

His memories from his life were coming back faster now; he had gotten all of them till his first mission as an Anbu, and Hinata, his poor Hinata, had been killed by the container for the seven tailed demon. He didn't love her as he loved Raven, but he did love her like a man could love a woman he couldn't have, which was taken from him as a wave of super heated chakra turned her, Kiba, and their friend Chouji into ashes, while he only survived with deep burns. He had been sleeping till their faces awoke him from his sleep, crying out for him to save them and his demonically influenced self had said the word that haunted him as he left them to burn.

"no," he took a sip. "No," he took a larger drink. "No!" he began to gulp it down. "NO!" he began to chug the thing like it was a cure for the echoing voice in his head. "**NO,** **MMMWWWWAAAAHHHHAAAAHHHAAA!!"**

Naruto then finished the bottle and hurled it at the helmet that reminded him of his Anbu mask, watching as the glass broke effortlessly against the hardened shielding of the helm. He stared at it, his blood burning, his anger beginning to fuel his hellfire as it burned and singed the carpet around him. He then grabbed the offending helmet and threw it across the room, causing it to become lodged in the flimsy walls of the establishment, still unharmed.

Naruto stared at the offending object, blaming it for all the trouble in his life, even if this thing wasn't to blame. He knew deep in his gut that it wasn't his position in Anbu's fault, it was his, and the demons, the same persons who had deemed him worthy of hell instead of his heaven, the one where his friends had gone, his true friends anyway.

He fell to his knees as he looked around for more alcohol, desperate to drown the bleeding tears that were sure to come if he didn't. He found a bottle lying in the corner. He seized it as he stood to his knees.

He struggled to get the top off till he became annoyed and ripped the damn neck off of the thing. He turned it over and chugged the burning liquid, along with the broken shards of glass that came from the half destroyed bottle.

He coughed some of it up, sending the glass shards out of his bleeding mouth, the dull pain as the alcohol mixed with his blood. He fell to his rear, shaking the room, before being followed by another thump of his headgear hitting the floor as well. He looked at the clock on the wall, he had two hours till he was to be ready for his effort to steal the Urn, and he knew he couldn't sleep. So standing up he walked into the bathroom, and flung himself into the bathtub, turning the freezing water on as he laid there in just a pair of sweatpants, silently wondering why the many gods and goddesses of this damn existence had done this to him, why did he deserve the pain that should be spread out evenly amongst an entire nation, why did he have to be the scapegoat for all his friends, and loves. Friends and loves that didn't even live after he met them, all passing away, or him being torn from his life for some other thing that they didn't deserve to happen to him. He thought this as he passed out in the freezing water.

**California, Titan's Tower, Ops room…**

Raven sat on the couch as she read a book. The boys were gone watching some basketball game in town and Starfire was at the mall. She wondered what to do, if Naruto was here they would probably be snuggling on the half couch in her room.

She sighed as she looked up, she hadn't seen her lover in about two and a half months now. She wished that he had more time off from whatever it was that he had found to do, but it didn't seem to happen. She puffed out some air as one of her bangs fell in front of her face and she looked out at the half moon high above her, casting an eerie brilliance over the night.

"Naruto, please come back to me, I love you. I hope you still love me." With this she put her book to the side, not able to focus on reading and went to meditation, her mantra soon echoing throughout the tower.

**Roof tops of Gotham City…**

Naruto sat on a ledge high above the streets of Gotham City, the museum was right below him. His companions had already snuck in and were going on their merry way; he had deactivated the alarm system with a wireless interference blocker in his helmet till he was going to sneak in. He would've been in there an hour ago, but he figured it would be safer for Penguin and Freeze to have retrieved their objects before he went in and reactivated the alarms, as he would loose the height that made it possible if he was in the building, besides he had picked up the heat signature up here and come to investigate. So he cast a look down the wire where the marksman Deadshot hung tied up like a Christmas ham. He had snuck up on the fool and knocked him unconscious with a sleeping solution to the weaker fabric at the base of his shoulders. So one of them was down, and he had a feeling that the one called Bane would be waiting for him on the top floor, where the Urn was being kept. After all his employer in the criminal underground owned the museum, and wouldn't take kindly to being robbed blind.

Naruto crouched as he heard the Penguin's voice on his internal radio receiver, "Death we are in and out. We wait for you at the dock where the items are going to be shipped off."

Naruto nodded as he pulled on his helmet. He pressed the buttons on the back, locking it into place. He waited for the functions to activate as he rogered the Penguin, and leapt off the ledge for the building.

Death smiled underneath his mask as its sensors told him the air speed, his descent's speed, and pinpointed where he would land on the massive standing glass window.

He threw his arms out to his sides and watched as the wind seized him as his fall slowed, he began to flip continuously till he landed on the grass without so much as a crack. He checked his sensors in his helmet and read that the adrenaline levels had increased from the fall barely; he adjusted his sensors as he looked down into the dark room. He could see four ordinary guards and the behemoth he guessed was Bane.

He reached into his bandolier and pulled out two small smoke bombs. He pulled a small scalpel like knife from his packet and cut the window out a large rectangle, before lifting it and sliding it to the side without a sound, before dropping both of the smoke bombs in with an unseen smile.

Bane frowned as smoke filled the room, he first lost contact with the people guarding the first two floors, and now this happens. He didn't like it. He clenched his fists, just as one of the men was yanked into the growing smoke.

Bane crouched lower as he heard the man's gun go off, and then his scream. He then saw the man pitched from the smoke and slam into the wall with speed equal to that of a battering ram. He turned just as two more were yanked inside the growing blackness.

"Get over here and guard the urn; I will take care of this intruder." He got no reply as he turned and saw the three men sitting up against the wall, hostage tied in rope, and their legs zip tied. He looked back to the other to see his neck sticking out at an unnatural angle. He backed up till he could feel the base of the podium touching his heels. He brought his fists up as the smoke disappeared.

There stood the intruder, Bane didn't recognize him, so he obviously wasn't from Gotham but his efficiency was superb if he took out all those men with little effort. He steadied himself as he faced off from the black suited figure.

Death did not wait for introductions; he charged forward and landed double heel kicks into the giants chest, causing the monster to not even move, his neck did tense, and that was all the warning needed to dodge a hammer like fist from hell.

Bane cursed as the little bastard slid under him and executed a rising star kick to his chin. He staggered a little, shaking his head to get feeling back, never noticing the black silhouette swinging a sarcophagus at him, and knocking him across the room. The figure leapt on his back, and landed a double overhand smash to his neck, sending him flying forward without a care for him demolishing a priceless artifact from before the time of Christ. Death looked at the smoke and nodded, he wasn't going to shake that off, he turned to the Urn and reaching out with his hand, liquefied the glass to a puddle around it before hiking it up underneath his arm and turning.

In his way to the door was an oddly dressed sight: grey tight fitting spandex, black boots and elbow length gloves, a yellow utility belt around his waist, and a large cowl and cape. The signal that gave away who this man was probably registered with the black bat looking symbol on his chest.

"You made my job easier by taking out Bane, now do yourself a favor and turn yourself in." the man said in a no nonsense tone, causing Death to just tilt his head to the side, before lying the Urn down and raising his arms against the Dark Knight.

Batman nodded as he threw a batarang at the black figure and charged. Death caught the flying weapon, and ducked the bat's swinging sweep kick. He did not however think he had the time to dodge a punch that sent the thief flying to his knees.

Death hopped from his back to a standing position, only to have to leap over another punch from the Batman, He drew from his bandolier a pair of spade shaped knives and flipped them into a reverse position.

Batman watched the knives warily as he lunged forward and knocked one of them from the living shadow's hands. He was about to grab the other as a sharp pain erupted in his shoulder and he saw the knife sticking from his back, he then was astonished as the thief hopped back into handstand, body even with the ground and kicked the caped crusader in the face, sending him flying back with blood coming from his nose, which was now at an odd angle.

He saw the figure keeping himself held into the air in a sitting position, until his feet flipped behind him, and he stood right back up. Three throwing disks finding their way into his hands from those bandoliers of his.

Batman stepped back as he began to circle with the now ninja like figure. He lashed out at the same time and their punches connected. His landed on the ninja's upper chest while the ninja figure's hit him in the stomach. He felt his stomach heave and he coughed blood on to the floor.

"You don't seem to be an ordinary criminal, why are you helping the villains rob this museum?" The shadow didn't answer as the dark knight dropped the knife from his shoulder, and took up stance again.

Death didn't try circling this time; it seemed to give the crime fighter an escalating chance of hitting harder and faster. He went straight into a thrust kick, which Batman grabbed and threw him across the room.

He spun it the air and ran down the wall he was about to crash into, leaping away from it and landing on a statue of a sitting Pharaoh. He beckoned the batman only to have to dodge several more batarangs thrown at his head, which flew right back into the charging Dark Knight's waiting hands. Death dodged again as the knight swung at him, trying covertly to put a tracker on him.

Naruto saw the tracker, and snatched it from the air to the surprise of the batman. He then crushed it in his hand as he then punched Batman with said hand.

Batman fell backwards, before using his grappling gun to launch a hook to save him, only for the shadow to have cut the wire as he passed it on his way down.

Batman landed with a thud as he cracked the ground beneath him. The shadow landed next to him and put a hand to his neck, he was unconscious. He had beaten the legendary Dark Knight to a match of his victory; the criminals would hear this, as would the justice league when the bat awoke. Death shook his head as he grabbed the fallen man and threw him over his shoulder. He pulled a small razor from his bandolier and cut off the giant black bat symbol from his chest, before pocketing the reinforced material. He then carried the unconscious fighter to the alley behind the museum, where as he suspected the man's batmobile sat parked. He looked at the Batman and saw that he seemed to have worse injuries coming into battle, added onto what he had given him, the man never stood a chance. He pushed the button on his belt that indeed opens his batmobile. He dropped the man unceremoniously into the seat and pressed a button on the steering mechanism.

"Yes Sir?" Death's eyes narrowed as he heard the voice on the other end. He shook this from his head as he filed away the voice for analyization at a later time.

"_This is not the Sir your thinking of."_ He could hear the gasp from an old man as he felt the fear all the way on his end. He pressed the autopilot buttons on the batmobile controlling center, and engaged the auto pilot.

"_Your Sir has been defeated to a level of unconsciousness and is being sent back to whatever base of operations he has, I expect that you will be able to take care of him?"_

"Yes but why are you helping him, what do you plan to gain from this?" The man asked in a somewhat worried tone.

"_I want a rematch to where the Dark Knight is not half beaten when he reaches me, though it will be no time soon, I will need to recover. Also young Robin in Jump City would probably want me to pass on his regards as I am visiting his home, and have defeated his dear mentor. Inform him I am going after him next, then whatever other super hero I find a suitable match._"

"Who are you?" the voice replied as he saw the batmobile had almost finished completing its systems check and was about to leave.

"_I am Death Dog, and I will be back sir._" Death then hopped out of the vehicle as its back thrusters engaged and it blasted off into the night.

He nodded as he pulled a low level explosive from his belt and walked back into the Museum, he still had an Urn to retrieve anyway.

**At the docks, later that night…**

Penguin sat in his car, the choker sitting in a briefcase across from him. Freeze had left already, he had what he wanted and was far gone by now. He was just now waiting for Fisk's man to get here, and he could go about doing his business with his person.

He heard a tap on the windshield and groaned looking at his watch, almost midnight, maybe he should of told the man that there was a time limit. He thought about this as he looked out his window.

There was Fisk's man, empty handed. Penguin didn't know how to react as he was about to blow his top only for the figure to point to his right, Penguin looked to see the Urn being put into a crate, safe and sound. He sighed as the man pulled something else from his pocket. When he saw it unraveled his cigarette and its holder fell from his mouth.

It was part of Bat Brain's costume, and it was covered in blood. Judging by how this guy wasn't the slightest bit injured he knew it was the bat's blood. He reached out for it only for the man to hold out his hand.

Penguin nodded as he handed a briefcase through the window, Death opened it and looked inside at the nestled ten thousand dollar bricks. He nodded and tucked the piece of the bat's costume back into his bandoliers before disappearing in a warp of light. He was ready to go home.

**Across town at Gotham Airport, Hanger 47…**

Naruto walked down the tarmac and stepped into the plane, nodding to the pilot as he sat down. He was heading back to New York, and then to Jump City. He missed his Raven-hime, and needed to see her desperately, after all he had just beaten the Batman, if that wasn't worth anytime off, he didn't know was.

'_Maybe Kingpin would give him a bonus, after all he had done it flawlessly and judging by the bird man's face there would be some repeat business._'


	17. Chapter 17, Begin Night of Tears Arc

**To everyone who believed that this story needed to continue I have bowed to your continued pleas… here is the next chapter of death dog.**

**Onirudra presents:**

**A Death Dog**

**I do not own Naruto, Teen Titans, or anything else that appears in this fiction. So read this and enjoy.**

**Chapter 17,.**

**Begin Night of Tears Arc**

The night was dark as the people watched as the snow crested the castle on the ledge, causing the Templar soldiers to watch as the Mongols took a break in their capture of the landmark. It was cold, dark and truly disparaging.

Naruto watched from the walkways as the Mongols readied another assaults on the gate, they were relentless in their assault his group had lost half its men, and all their archers were resting, near exhausted and half dead. He sighed as he saw his second in command run towards him.

"My liege they are overrunning the courtyard, we have already lost the barricades. Our men won't survive many more atta-UGHH." He fell to the ground with an arrow having sprouted from his larynx.

Naruto cursed and grabbed a shield, feeling the telltale thumps of arrows slamming into the wood. He saw two angry Mongols charge up the stairs and he beat them down with his mace. He turned to see they had seized ladders and had scaled the walls Mongols now poured over the battlements.

Naruto crushed another foot soldier with his mace, and kicked another from the wall. He turned to knock another away, but saw an arrow sprout from his clavicle; he fell to the ground and looked to see a man walking towards him, holding a bow to his side.

The man was about 5'10, maybe a little less than 200 pds. His long black hair hung in great dirty links, braided in with strips of fur and bone; he looked at the blonde as he fell to his knees.

His brown eyes were dark and sinister, like a demon that had been tortured and enjoyed it because it made him stronger. Naruto truly hated beings like this. He looked up as two more grasped his arms and forced his head towards the ground.

The man looked at Naruto and smiled grabbing the blonde demon's head in his hand. He squeezed it and saw no reaction causing him to smirk.

"I know what you are…." Naruto looked up at him, tilting his head to the side. ".. Demon brood." Naruto registered the shock as the man smiled knowingly and drew a silver dagger from his belt.

He grabbed the blonde's hair and lifted his face back, "Know that you lost your human tether to the man who achieved the title of Khan, and don't bring any of your backwards brethren to this world, now die and spread the fear of Vandar Adg." He then drew the blade across his neck.

…

Naruto jerked awake looking out the window, he was approaching Jump City, and he could see the outline of the titan's tower from the jet's window. He sighed and leaned back trying to meditate again, wondering why that memory had pushed it to the front. He shook his head as the plane began its descent. '_Nearly home, and I can see my Raven-hime._'

The plane landed and Naruto stepped down from the stairs looking around and stopped. Standing across from him was the titans, ready and armed. He was thankful he had kept on his armor. The boy wonder seemed incredibly agitated.

_Flashback.._

_Robin sat at the control panel looking over the actions of Slade, he was trying to piece together the man's next move, he frowned and brought up the map of the city again. He followed the coordinates of the last few robberies and sighed no luck. He let out another sigh._

_ He was about to try again, when he felt his emblem beep. He froze and looked down at the 'R' on his uniform and immediately pressed the emblem. He spoke,_

_ "Robin Here." He said as he spoke into the patch. "Tim we have a problem." Robin coughed up his coffee at the voice._

_ "Batman?" There was a low affirmative from his mentor. "What made you contact me?" Robin waited as he heard a rasping cough from the other end of the line._

_ "There was a break in in the Gotham Museum of Antiquities, the items are easy enough to track, the reason I need your help is, well Penguin hired some out of town consultant, some sort of assassin or mercenary anyway I have talked to some of my contacts and found he is on a plane to your city. Robin apprehend the person, but be careful your team may need to be extra vigilant." Robin nodded and got up gathering materials to fill the pouches of his belt. He then called the team and they left to intersect the plane._

_End Flashback,._

The team stood across from the assassin, disembarking the plane. They had all been told that he was capable of, that he beat Batman. The Justice League was probably already taking precautions to capture and apprehend him. All of these titans were watching him and trying ways to apprehend him. Well except for one that just wanted him shirtless and within nibbling distance. Naruto sweat dropped as he saw Raven look at him. She let out a mischievous smirk and Naruto swore that his Karma just got f**ked six ways to Sunday. He hung his head as he drew a scimitar from his back and pointed it at the group.

"_I do not have time to play games with children I am tired, and I am cranky. Don't make me hurt you children." _Naruto immediately regretted the last as the green shape changer went from a gorilla back to his normal self then to a Velociraptor. The traffic cone struck a pose and yelled "TITAN'S GO!"

Naruto jumped aside to dodge the dinosaur only to get blasted by a sonic generator. He growled as he looked at his smoking uniform, he cursed when he saw a volley of star bolts blast him into the tarmac. He sighed and threw a dagger at Cyborg, malfunctioning his arm and causing him to blast himself. He turned and kicked starfire away from him only to dodge beast boy as an ox this time. He dodged another wave of black energy, flipping away gracefully.

He was immediately set upon by Robin, swinging his staff with a fury. Naruto weaved to the left, but the staff caught the blade in his guard. He batted it away and kicked the bird boy away with the force of a low level concussive explosive, just to keep up with appearances, he did not want to give away too much information, He turned and threw a bolo at the large sabre cat trying to sneak up on him.

He sprung across the tarmac, dodging cyborg's punch, and a volley of star bolts. He leapt behind raven and wrapped her cloak around her head and kicked her lightly, still causing her to skid about forty feet.

He saw another volley come at him, he reached into his pouch. He removed a small black egg like object and crushed it in his hand, throwing it to the ground.

Suddenly the tarmac was filled with a incredibly dark black fog, its smell caused beast boy to be rendered unconscious. Robin coughed as the black smoke rendered him and cyborg unconscious as well. Starfire flew through the smoke and came out, flying slowly and losing altitude, before falling and rolling across the ground.

Raven noticed her lover standing on the edge air park, Naruto waved over his head, as she focused on blowing away the smoke, getting a small whiff of it as it dispersed. She nearly retched at the smell and applauded her boyfriend's ingenuity.

He had used the smoke that comes from hellfire burning corpses; it was repugnant, it was more than capable of rendering anyone close to mortal unconscious and sick, even dead if it was used in large quantities. He must have summoned it, and compressed it into that small pellet. She smiled barely, he was crafty and he was smart, not to mention incredibly attractive. She sighed as she put her time as to collecting up her friends and teleported them to the tower.

None of the collected parties noticed as a small drone floated around the tarmac brining in information to its source, it made several lazy circles around the area and it shimmered out of sight.

…

Naruto stood in his apartment, carrying around a jar of sheep's blood, drawing sigils on the walls. He had a feeling that people were drawing in on him, not normal people. People who had skills in exorcism and magic, people who would want a demon to do their dirty work, and if they couldn't bend him they would send them to hell. Naruto knew the type, and he wasn't stupid enough to broadcast his position, he had been risky with his last few months. He had to be overly cautious now and lay low for a bit, he still had to stay low as to stay under the radar of the people he had robbed for Fisk.

He walked over to the worktable when he heard the door open to the warehouse; he spun around and hid behind a pillar. He looked and cursed at what he saw.

Raven walked through the warehouse, wondering what exactly was going through his mind. He said apartment, where the hell did he get the idea that this was normal. This was just one more thing that he needed to answer for. Her hands went to her side where the bruising from the kick had set in. She thought this would be the best place to look for him. Where was he?

"Naruto how in the hell am I supposed to keep in contact with you," She said as she looked around again, looks like it was fairly livable. Bathroom, bedroom, little furniture, and he had etched protective sigils on the walls, charming. "He is going to get it."

Naruto emerged from behind the pillar, waving to her. She smiled, and walked towards him. Naruto held out his arms as she hugged him, they had been apart for too long. She felt her knees weaken as his breathe ran across her shoulders. He smiled as she stepped away, then it happened.

Naruto fell to the ground holding his groin; she had cold cocked him with her knee right in his groin. He made half-hearted sounds as he tried to ignore the pain. She nodded as she looked over to his wall inspecting his bookshelf; it was a hell of a lot of books. She looked back at the blonde who had finally gathered up his breathing.

"That was for the kick and the bruising," Naruto glared at her as he set himself in a chair. She made her way back to him, as he nursed his groin. "Is it going to be ok?" He glanced at her, "It's not like I will use it anytime soon, I have more wooing and sweet talking to do before I get to that." Raven turned red and stammered as Naruto laughed.

He walked over to his kitchenette, and set on a kettle for tea, laughing as Raven glared at him. He smiled and walked to set up a light lunch.

****Metropolis****

Lex Luthor sat in his office at the headquarters of LuthorCorp. He was looking over the business briefs that had taken place over his business vacation. He looked duly over all of them, his mental acuity making perfect copies of each form in his head, he eventually set them to the side, and they bored him. He looked to see a manila envelope on his 'in' box.

He sighed as he picked it up and slit it open with his letter opener, an old ceremonial Tibetan priestess dagger. He poured the collected materials out and frowned.

There was a disc of surveillance footage, he set that aside. He picked up a bag of fine dark sand like material, and picked up the packet.

"To Mr. Luthor, we regret to inform you of…." Luthor read over it till he finished. He picked up the pamphlet and threw it across his office. "Arrrgh!" He shook his hands in anger and slammed his hands on his desk.

"They stole my fabric and alloy; I was going to sell it to the government. Damn it!" Luthor strutted around his office desk and set up his viewing screen and inserted the disc.

The screen came to life and displayed, the outside of the building, the hallway leading to the test area, and the vault to hold and secure his materials. He watched as a figure swaddled in black cloth run across the ground towards the door. He threw two knives and took out his guards, not pausing in his run; he leapt up, grabbed the window sill and threw himself through the window feet first.

He landed without making a sound, he snuck up behind his guard and twisted his neck, a full 360 degrees, the man was dead before he hit the ground, he drew a small knife and cut through the man's hand, he then carried the bleeding hand and used it to activate the palm scanner opening the door. He walked silently through killing every one of his lab techs, the last one a woman was about to scream, only for her throat to sprout two knives.

Lex shuddered as he realized the thief had severed her vocal cords, he walked past the gasping woman and over to where the prototypes were, chained to the table. Luthor leaned closer as the man picked both locks in less than 6 seconds; he picked up both attaché cases and headed towards the exit.

Lex smiled as he saw his security team enter the room. He was astonished as he took every weapon apart before his men could get a shot, and severed one's spine with an open palm strike. The next fell to a knife in the eye and the last fell to the ground begging. Luthor flinched as he knocked the man to his knees.

The killer took out a grenade from the man's belt and stuck it in his mouth. He tied a wire to the pin and walked away, he exited the room and the pin was pulled out. The man spat out the grenade and screamed only for the grenade to go off and the camera screen to go to static.

Lex sat down at his desk, steeping his fingers. This man was an expert. He was trained well, he was in and out in, and Luthor checked his impresario's model watch by LuthorCorp. _'A minute and a half, perfectly timed, who is this person, well whoever he is he was about to pay, no one crosses Lex Luthor.'_ Luthoropened a small safe behind hisand pulled out a mobile phone.

He pressed an auto dial button and was rewarded with a voice in several seconds. "This is Talia Al Ghul."

"Yes this is Lex Luthor I would like to hire the League." He heard a whistle.

"Who crossed you Mr. Luthor?" Luthor grimaced. "I don't have a name, but I have a recommendation." "Yes Mr. Luthor always happy to take a recommendation from one of our financiaries."

"I want this to be handled by the hand of the demon. Then I want to be informed of your progress, by the Demon's Head." Luthor smiled as he heard an affirmative, "I am sending the information I have."

"I have you now you dreadful little bastard." Luthor laughed as he imagined having the assassin's head at his feet.

****The Demon's lair****

Talia watched the video and was shocked, no pause, no emotion, not even a break in his movements. He was good, better than her if she was guessing right, the head needed to see this. She rose from her spot in office and headed down the stone hallway to the throne room.

"What do you want daughter," She bowed as she looked to the throne, where her father sat. He was reading an ancient tome. He looked up and she shivered.

Ra's al Ghul, the Demon Head, was the leader of the League of Assassins. His hand stretched across the entire planet, and his mastery and inherent knowledge of death, bypassed anyone on the planet. He had a full head of gray hair with white streaks, and piercing cold blue eyes. His mastery of the sword was unparalleled and his hand to hand combat skills were legends in some countries.

"What is it my daughter?" Talia bowed as she showed her father the paper and video from Luthor, waiting with baited breath. If her father took an interest, he would either slay the new assassin, or take him straight into his tutelage. Either one had great potential and many other consequences.

Ra's watched the video, his visage slowly stretching into a smile. He nodded to his daughter. His grin showed near to all of his teeth. "Let us test his mettle, send Merlyn and two of his guard, immediately, to see if we can cause the boy to show his true capabilities, Oh and send Lady Shiva along as well, I want to see the skill of this young one in all aspects.

Talia bowed to her father and left, knowing better than to try and sway her father. He was a great stone of decision, nothing but defeat would cause him to change his mind. "God help this poor boy."

****Jump City****

Naruto watched as the titans ran through their obstacle course, he had been sending out his ability to try and find more pages of the Necronomicon. He had actually found a high concentration, meaning numerous pages, but he couldn't pinpoint them. He didn't want to hunt them as they were most likely guarded by a powerful entity. He shrugged as Robin destroyed another training block.

"Looks like he still steaming, from you taking him apart." Naruto cracked a grin as Raven sat down next to him. "Well he was facing a man who beat the batman. He probably feels like he failed his mentor, it's a frustrating feeling." Naruto said as he watched the dark knight's protégé fail a rolling spin kick.

"Is it weird that I am very attracted by the fact you defeated one of the greatest superheroes in the world." Raven said with a straight face, glancing sideways at Naruto. Naruto shrugged, "He was injured before I went at him."

"Doesn't change all that much, in my opinion." Naruto looked at her, Raven looked back. "Robin always said that he was the greatest detective, and that he was capable of fighting off so many thugs even with his injuries." Naruto shrugged. She blushed as he leaned in only for her to push him away, pointing to Cyborg.

Cyborg was grinning at the two, Naruto kept a straight face and Raven looked down. Naruto stood and walked towards the jetty to go to the mainland, Raven headed to the tower. Cyborg's grin disappeared; maybe he should have just let them be. Oh well he would just apologize he would talk to the blonde tomorrow.

Naruto walked through central jump city. He was wondering if he should stay away from heroes until the heat blew off, maybe have raven sit in for a vacation. It would be nice if he didn't have to be chased from hell and back. He needed a break, to lay low. He shrugged when he froze; he spun around and grabbed his tail by the throat.

It was beast boy. He rasped out something, but it was unintelligible. Naruto let go, beast boy fell to the ground. "Why are you following me?" Beast Boy coughed, rubbing his throat.

"I just wanted to know more about you and Raven," the shapeshifter said as he picked himself up. Naruto sized him up; he knew how many creatures the green boy had at his disposal. He had been eaten by a few of them, and hunted the rest.

"What does it matter to you?"

"She is my teammate, and she is our friend, Robin is not sure of your intentions, but I know who you are her friend, and she doesn't make friends easily. Everyone but Robin is for you but with all the trouble we have with all the different villains, she doesn't relax like the rest of us. She needs you, like a flower needs the sun. Please don't take what we say, she needs you." Beast Boy looked at him, hoping his heartfelt plea would not fall on deaf ears.

Naruto looked at him, the changeling was being serious. Naruto nodded. "I will stay, and help the titans, but I stay for Raven most. She is the reason I have stayed so long, I gave up my way of life for her." Beast Boy nodded not sure of how to take this new information. He then nodded slowly, only to be grabbed by his shirt and flung over Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto had noticed the shadowy figure, when Beast Boy's head moved to nod. He was running at the two with a katana. Naruto had let his instincts kick in and pull beast boy out of the way and step forward.

The assassin swung down with his katana, Naruto smirked. This was a magical construct; it had no heartbeat, and no breathing. '_This means no repercussions._' He stepped to the side as the blade cut a thin line into the concrete.

"Whoa that's sharp should we call for help?" Naruto shook his head as the figure thrusted this time. Beast Boy shut his eyes as he saw the blade fly towards the blonde demon. He heard a sound of vibrating metal and winced before opening one eye.

Naruto stood to the figure's side, holding his sword hand in a reverse locking grip; he struck the figure in the neck, causing him to fall to the ground before dispersing in a cloud of dark smoke. Beast boy looked at Naruto who was inspecting the blade of the assailant.

"Poison lined, stainless steel, expertly crafted. This blade is not the tool of an amateur," They both stood there as cops began to arrive on scene along with Robin's motorcycle and the T car. The chief of police walked towards him.

"Sir did you see what happened?" Naruto looked at the man and the titans as they went to check on beast boy.

"A figure attacked me and Beast Boy from the alley way, Beast Boy was knocked aside and I disarmed him but he disappeared." The chief nodded as Robin rushed over.

"What happened? Did he hit you, are you injured?" Naruto took notice of Raven watching him and inspecting him for injuries. Naruto shook his head and Robin's brow furrowed. "Do you feel like you would be alright at your home?"

Naruto was about to say yes then paused; there were probably more waiting for him. He needed to get some stuff though. He shook his head, robin nodded this seemed to be more towards what he was used to.

"Beast Boy, Cyborg go with Naruto to his home and see that he makes it to the tower we are going to keep him under watch until we know who we are dealing with." They nodded and headed to the car followed by Naruto, Raven grabbed his arm as he passed and whispered.

"Naruto I don't like this, why are people targeting you?" Naruto looked at her then shrugged, she nodded, that meant they would talk later. Robin headed towards the police chief to retrieve the assassin's weapon and gather footage of what had happened.

Naruto rode in the back pretending to be asleep and exhausted by the ordeal, as he let the titans in the front seat talk about the events.

'BB there is nothing we can do, Naruto is raven's friend, and has been nothing but nice to us, I am not going to pester him with questions; I don't care if he took apart an assassin in a second, we shouldn't pry that is not our business." Naruto let a small smirk.

"But Cy you don't understand, he isn't a normal person. He smells of smoke all the time and I don't think I have ever heard his heartbeat shoot past its normal rhythm, even when he was being attacked." Cyborg just shook his head, as he turned towards the destination Naruto had given him. They stopped outside a large warehouse and blinked, _he lives here?_ Naruto chose that moment to wake up_, _from his actful performance_._

Naruto looked out the window and nodded, "I will be right back guys." Naruto cursed under his breath as he watched them both exit the car as well. "Sorry man, you were just attacked, you could be in shock for all we know, and we are going to help you gather up your stuff." Naruto nodded as he let out a little bit of heat, causing the thermal lock to open up.

Cyborg and Beast Boy walked into the building and were surprised. Did this guy have anything he didn't do? Beast Boy saw a kitchen with a tool box on the counter, a pair of stairs leading to a bedroom where Naruto headed for and followed after him.

Cyborg let out the sensor on his arm and scanned the building, no one but the three of them there. Well thank goodness for that, he didn't want to tear the blonde's home apart fighting off shadow killers or something like that. He walked to the Kitchen and looked at the cookbooks on the shelf. Italian, French, German, English, Dutch, Japanese, Chinese, and some he didn't know. "He must be quite a cook." He headed over to the shelves adorning the opposite wall, and read the books' titles: geography, history, mechanics, neuro circuitry, meditation, medicine, weapons, psychology, pharmaceuticals, theories of life and mental medicine, and some he had no idea towards what they contained. He shrugged and walked through the living room area. There was an engine in pieces over his floor and coffee table, apparently he was taking it apart and looking into ways to make it even stronger than it was, he picked up the blonde's notebook and flicked through the information, there were some good ideas in here, maybe Naruto wouldn't mind helping with the T car, while he was staying with them. He was walking away when he saw something that caught his eye.

There was an old canvas punching bag, on a sawhorse next to it was a pair of bloody hand wraps, he could also see a set of golf clubs, and a small waveband radio. Cyborg nodded at this, the blonde enjoyed some sports at least, he would be using the gym some it seemed.

Upstairs Naruto took his time gathering up things and telling beast Boy not to touch this or that, he was finished packing his gym bag from Hammer's, where he was offered lifetime membership in exchange to spar with the owner occasionally, when beast boy heard cyborg saying they needed to go. Naruto nodded and grabbed another bag by the door, this one holding his hellhound's uniform. He turned towards the door, and locked it tight, taking careful notice of the man on the rooftop across the way. He couldn't turn and take a good look but he had a feeling that they would meet him sooner than he wished. They piled up and drove towards the tower.

**On the adjoining rooftop..**

The four figures watched as their target drove away with two members of the teen titans**. **They didn't care they had plenty of time to challenge and test the blonde's mettle, they would wait.

The one in lead was clad in dark, dark blue uniform, with a quiver on his back, and one on each thigh his bow at rest in his right hand. He was of average build, standing a little more than six foot; this was Merlyn, one of the greatest archers on the planet, and a skilled tracker. On either side of him stood a black swathed figure, shuriken on their thigh, a short sword on the back of their belts and a katana across their backs, they were his guard, they were nameless, neither had been granted the honor of a name amongst the league, but both hoped to watch the archer at work.

The last on the roof was the only woman. She had shoulder length black hair, and sharp brown eyes that took in everything about her target, this supposed 'Death'. She was shorter than the others by several inches, but was not to be taken lightly. Beneath her exotic and attractive body, was the muscle of a coiled Cobra ready and capable of anything she needed to do. She wore a long black leather duster over a martial arts uniform, of Asian origin. She was perhaps the greatest female martial artist on the planet, she was Lady Shiva.

"So Shiva what do you think of him?" Merlyn asked in an accent from the United Kingdom. The pair had inspected the house earlier in their attempt to find and test the blonde, but he had not been here, their drone giving them the coordinates. Needless to say he interested both masters one in a more carnal way. Shiva was attracted to this blonde who held no fear of others or himself, his company appealed to her.

"He is a disciple of a strong mind equals a strong body and that to truly master both is a myth. I look forward to our encounter, it will be entertaining." Merlyn nodded to his guard and in a flash of smoke the group was gone into the night.


End file.
